I Am Me
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Elena Skywalker is the daughter of Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader. After he finds her, she must decide whether to join the Sith, or help redeem her father, standing by her triplet brother & sister, Luke & Leia, as a Jedi. AU Please R&R!
1. Elena Skywalker

I Am Me

By Serena Kenobi

Summary: This story is about Elena Skywalker, the daughter of Darth Vader, aka Anakin Skywalker. Instead of Padme having twins, she had triplets, Luke, Leia, and then Elena (pronounced Uh-Lei-nuh, like Elena in the Zorro movie.). Please read and review. My first Vader fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (RATS!), or the X-men, but I do own Elena. HAH! Star Wars belongs to Lucas and X-men to 20th Century Fox films and Marvel.

* * *

Prince Xizor rang the bell in annoyance while looking at a datapad. Lord Vader would be coming to visit him soon, wanting the information on the Rebel Alliance. 

His thoughts were stopped when a girl ran into the room quickly and skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Sorry about that, Your Highness, I was held up," she panted, looking at him with bright blue eyes.

He slowly turned to her. "How many times have I told you to stop slacking off, Elena Skywalker!" he bellowed, and abruptly slapped her on the face.

She was sent sprawling onto the floor. "I wasn't slacking, I promise!" she protested, "It was your nephew, and he was–"

"Out now!" Xizor yelled, pointing to the door. "Before I am forced to throw you in prison again for your back talk! Go clean and polish my speeder, at once!"

Elena scowled and strode out of the room, angry and hurt. "I didn't do anything," she muttered. "Jerk." She entered the hangar bay and began to get out her supplies for the task ahead of her. "I'm almost fourteen now," she said to herself, "And as soon as I turn sixteen, I'm out of here." With that prospect in mind, she cheerfully began her work.

That afternoon she began working on the speeder, and was about halfway done, when Guri, the deadly but beautiful android, came up to her. "The Prince wishes for you to get cleaned up and go to your room. Some dignitaries will be arriving shortly from Ansion, and he does not want you to be seen," she stated coldly.

"But I'm not done with this yet," Elena protested, "Xizor will be even more angry if I'm not finished with this, and–"

"Do not argue with me, Miss Skywalker, it was not my decision," Guri replied, annoyed, "But I'd be happy to take you before the Prince so he can discuss it with you himself."

Elena glared in irritation. "Fine, whatever," she huffed, threw down her rag, and abruptly paced out of the room, muttering to herself.

That evening, as she was reading her favorite comic books about the legendary X-men, her buzzer rang. She groaned and snatched it. "Yeah?"

"Don't you talk to me that way, girl," Prince Xizor snapped, "I want you to get down here now, and no smart remarks, either!"

Elena rolled her eyes. "I thought you wanted me to stay away, Your Highness," she retorted.

"Now," Xizor hissed, fuming, and ended the link.

Elena groaned and fell back on her bed. "I wish Dad were alive," she muttered to herself. "He wouldn't let me be treated like this." But knowing that he was definitely _not_ alive, she decided not to continue to feel sorry for herself, and lunged out of her bed, snatching the only good shirt and pants that she owned. She quickly put them on and ran a brush through her hair, but suddenly paused to look at herself in the mirror.

Elena was a regular sized girl, clear blue eyes, medium length strawberry blonde hair, and a bright smile. She was incredibly strong, especially because of all the hard and heavy work she had to do, but she was overworked, underfed, and exceedingly tired.

_Who am I?_ she asked herself.

No answer coming to mind at the moment, she washed her face and slowly left the room, deep in thought.

Even with Xizor as a master, she was a sweet tempered, kind, and thoughtful girl. But she could have an extremely bad temper if she wanted to, and she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. She could not remember how or when she came to live on Falleen, but she obviously knew that she was not born there. All she knew of her past was that her father was Anakin Skywalker, a trader, and her mother had once been a senator for the old Republic. Other than that, she knew nothing more.

Elena walked down to where Xizor was entertaining some Imperial officers and halted in the doorway, unsure of what to do next.

Xizor saw her and motioned irritably for her to come in. When she was standing next to him, he said in a low voice, "I want you to make sure that Guri is back within the hour, girl. There is an officer here who is not to the Emperor's liking. Guri will be a nice surprise for him."

"Why didn't you just tell me this over the comlink?" Elena whispered hoarsely, angry at being called down there just for that one task.

He glared at her. "You job is not to question, but to obey, slave," he retorted, enraged, "Now go!"

She stormed out of the room, fuming. _Stupid Xizor..._ she glowered.

_What?_

Elena stood still, halting in mid-stride. Did she just hear a voice inside her head? _No, it was just my imagination,_ she assessed.

_Who are you, and how do you know telepathy?_ the voice demanded angrily.

Elena paled. Now she wasn't so sure. "How am I hearing someone inside my head? What is going on?" Timidly she questioned, _Um, who are you?_

There was a pause. _I would like to know who YOU are first,_ the voice answered.

_Uh... ok, I'm...umm..._ she wasn't sure if she should give out her real name. _Elena,_ she finally answered. _Who are you?_

_A Sith,_ the voice replied, cold and harsh.

Frightened, Elena didn't reply.

_Where did you learn how to do this?_ the Sith snapped, sounding threatening.

_Uh...I...um...I gotta go!_ she yelped, and burst down the corridor, scared half to death.

The Sith felt the connection being ended and grew more furious. _Who was that, and where are they?_ he asked himself. He wondered if he should tell his master or not, for obviously there was another Force sensitive person out there, even if only a girl.

"What... just happened?" Elena asked to no one in particular, lying on her bed, frozen.

--------

Lord Darth Vader sighed mentally as his shuttle landed on the beautiful world of the Falleen. His mission from the Emperor was to go to Prince Xizor's palace and collect the new Rebel data from him. He extremely disliked Xizor, and wanted to get the mission over and done with as soon as possible.

But the link he had shared with the girl was unusual. Who was she? And why on earth could he suddenly hear her thoughts? Vader didn't know what to think, but he wanted to find her and figure it out.

When the shuttle finally settled down on the ground, he brushed his thoughts about the girl away, got up and strode quickly down the walkway, followed closely by Captain Piett, one of his captains on the Star Destroyer _Executor_. He rather liked Piett; he was hard working, to the point, and very efficient. Vader never once thought about choking him, as he had done before to so many of his other officers.

"Prince Xizor will be waiting for us in the grand hall," Piett spoke up, glancing at his data pad.

Vader nodded. "Very good," he replied. "I want to finish this as soon as possible."

The two of them entered the palace, where they were shown into the grand hall, and they saw the Prince immediately.

"Ahh, Lord Vader, how wonderful of you to join us," Xizor said smoothly.

"You may dispense of the pleasantries, Xizor," Vader snapped, "I do not have time to make small talk. I want that information you have, and I want it now!"

Xizor glared at him. "As soon as I get my one million credits the Emperor promised me," he retorted stubbornly.

Vader stared back. "Very well."

---

Well, I hope it's good. If you review and tell me, then I'll know! Thank you!  



	2. Elena Meets Vader

Why thank you for your reviews! I appreciate them greatly! I have a question though, one of my stories was deleted because I put in lyrics when I wasn't supposed to. But I really want to post my story, because I like it, so, what would happen if I just started it back up, from the chapter after the one where I ended at? Would I be thrown out of the site, or would it be OK? Any ideas?

Black's Phoenix: Thanks so much for reviewing! I thank you for reviewing my other story too.

dramaqueen872005: Thank you for reviewing my story! Yes, Darth Vader WILL meet Elena in this part. YES!

* * *

Elena wiped the last part of the ship down, breathing with relief. "Done," she smiled, "Finally."

She stood up, stretched, and stepped back to admire her hard work. The personal speeder of Prince Xizor was clean and nicely polished, and it twinkled in the light. It was finished after two days of work, and it felt good.

Elena put her wiping rag away and walked out of the hangar bay, humming to herself. The scenario of the telepathic link with the Sith had almost gone out of her mind by now, and she was sure to keep her mental shields firmly intacked. On her way into the palace, she caught sight of Guri, writing furiously on a datapad.

"Hey Guri, what's up?" Elena asked cheerfully, coming next to her.

Guri, always stern and solemn, only replied, "The sky, Miss Skywalker. You ask me that almost every time I see you. I assure you, I will only answer the same."

Elena shrugged. "Well, can't blame me for trying," she answered, not put back by Guri's ever cold behavior. "I guess I'll see ya later, then." And with that, Elena strode out of the room, suddenly dreading returning to Xizor.

_He's a cruel and ruthless taskmaster, and hardly gives me any time for breaks, except for eating,_ she thought to herself with slight anger._ He works me long and hard, barely giving me any time for sleep! _ She pouted miserably all the way throughout the palace walk, ignoring the outside beautiful planet of Falleen.

---

Vader crossed his arms, sitting down in a large chair across from Xizor, with Captain Piett sitting, and looking rather annoyed, next to him. _It appears I am not the only one exasperated with Xizor,_ Vader thought.

The Falleen was going on and on about the wealth and dignity of the planet, and Vader was losing his patience.

"Do not continue to waste my time here, Xizor," Vader warned, abruptly standing up. "I want those reports, now."

Xizor glared at him again and stood up slowly. "Fine then," he snapped. He snapped his fingers, and Guri entered the room and bowed. "Go get me the information Lord Vader wants, and hurry about it!" he ordered shortly.

Guri bowed and left the room, saying nothing.

"And now, back to business," the green Falleen purred, "Part of the data on the Rebels is strictly classified, and was extremely hard to get. I hope you're ready to pay your money, Lord Vader."

Vader stared at him menacingly. "Do not disappoint me, Xizor," he barked.

Elena continued to hum as she made her way through the palace, not taking any notice of the courtiers and the finely dressed Falleens, who sneered and gave her disgusted looks.

Dressed in her khaki cargo pants, a now dirty cream-colored tank top and boots, she stood out of place from the others, but she didn't care. She marched smartly through the palace and finally came to the door where the Prince was. She reached up to press the buzzer, when suddenly a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"Well look what we have here, if it isn't the little slave girl," Jerhaa sneered coldly.

Elena turned around to see the young Falleen male, along with several others, gloating at her evilly, and groaned to herself. _Just my luck._ Jerhaa was a son of a well-known nobleman, and was forever taunting and making fun of her for no good reason whatsoever.

"What do you want now, Jerhaa?" she snapped angrily, curling her hands into fists subconsciously.

The Falleen came closer, holding up his hands. "Now, now," he scolded, "That's no way to talk to a nobleman's son, now is it?"

"Go kiss a stormtrooper!" Elena growled harshly, glaring at him furiously. She was surprised at herself for being so bold; she usually wasn't with him.

Instantly Jerhaa raised his hand and slapped her hard in the face, sending her flying to the ground. "You watch your mouth, girl," he hissed, coming closer. "I've had with you and your cockiness. You're too bold, slave. And I won't stand for it any longer." He kicked her in the stomach, and then lifted her up and threw her head on the doors leading to the Prince.

She screamed out in fright as she nearly hit the hard metal doors, but they opened just as she was about to hit them. She fell to the floor, coughing hard and holding her stomach.

The boy Falleens ran into the room, very angry that she had managed to get away from them, and stopped short at the sight of Darth Vader.

Elena breathed heavily and scrambled to her feet, glaring daggers at the boys, and not even noticing Vader or Xizor, who looked very mad at her interrupting his conversation. "What is the meaning of this?" he hissed, glaring at them and Elena.

"It was all her fault!" Jerhaa spoke up, pointing to her. "She tried to beat us up, and then I defended myself and threw her into the doors. I wasn't doing anything wrong, honest!"

Elena gaped at him. "What? It was ALL your fault!" she yelped, and turned to Xizor. "He suddenly came up behind me, and then when he was teasing me; I told him to go away, then he slapped me across the face, kicked me in the stomach, and–"

Xizor abruptly snatched her throat, seething. "You will speak when spoken to, slave," he shouted, picking her up off of the floor.

Captain Piett was clearly horrified at this action, and glanced at Vader to see how he would react.

Vader looked from the now choking girl to Xizor and back again. He immediately felt something for the girl, since she was a slave, and knew he could relate to that; and somehow he knew that she was the one telling the truth. But there was something else familiar about her. And it was also her voice. Where had he heard her before? "Let her go, Xizor," he ordered suddenly.

"This is none of your concern, Vader," Xizor retorted, glaring at him.

Vader breathed loudly through his mouthpiece. "It is now," he replied, and lifted a hand up to choke him. Xizor instantly let go of Elena to grab his own throat, and Vader released him.

Elena coughed violently, and Vader turned to her. She looked up at him for a second, rather frightened, but at the same time, curious. "Why – cough - did you do that for me?" she asked in bewilderment.

Vader said nothing and stalked out of the room abruptly. Piett followed him, but not before giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Elena watched the two of them leave. _That was weird,_ she thought, and walked back to her room.

Well, well, well, Vader doesn't know yet that she was the one he shared the link with. If you review, I'll post another chapster up soon!  



	3. I Have A Daughter!

OK, people, here's the next chapster! If you read this story, PLEASE review! I need to know what you think of it! Thank you very much!

Spirit of the Sky: Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Black's Phoenix: As usual, you're right on the money! Thanks for your reviews, I love them!

JinnTwins: I'm glad you like this story, I also like Force sensitives popping up in unexpected places! Hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

Vader paced back and forth, impatiently waiting for Guri to return and give him the information. But the young slave girl was on his mind for some reason. For some reason, she reminded him of someone. For some reason, she seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it. Who did she remind him of? _This is very frustrating,_ he thought tiredly.

He was about to give up thinking of her when something popped into his head. For some reason, the girl reminded him of _himself. _But why? Well, she looked like him when he was younger, the same bright blue eyes, the same hair color... and she was a slave, just as he had been. And she had a familiar presence to him, something he had felt from her. He would have to find out more about this girl.

_Ah ha! _he suddenly thought. _SHE was the one I shared the link with! So she is the Force sensitive one..._ He realized that he would have to think this over very carefully.

-----

"Why me? Why me?" Elena groaned, banging her head on the ship. She was fixing Guri's ship, the _Stinger,_ and nothing she tried was working. _Okay, I tried rerouting the power, fixing the jumper cables, powering down the hyperdrive, and it's NOT. WORKING.__Argh!_ She sighed and picked up a hydrospanner to try one last thing.

"I suggest replacing the main wires," a low voice said suddenly from behind her, causing her to jump a little bit, which in turn made her bang her head. She whisked around to see Darth Vader himself standing there, observing her. "How would you know?" she questioned, cocking her head to one side.

He came a few steps closer. "I am a very experienced pilot, young one, and I know a great deal about mechanics and starships," he replied.

"Oh," she assessed, glancing back to the ship. "Thanks." She then snatched a wrench to do what he told her.

He continued to watch her for another minute, simply breathing. "Where did you learn how to fix starships, young one?" he finally asked.

"Oh, I don't know," she replied, wincing as she tried to undo a tight bolt. "My dad was really good at this kinda stuff, and so I guess I picked it up from him. I've always had a thing for ships."

Now Vader was more interested than ever. "And who was your father?"

"Um – yes!" she said as the bolt came undone. "Anakin Skywalker." She glanced up at him, and was surprised when he took a step back. "You okay, Lord Vader?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

Vader was in complete shock. "Anakin Skywalker.." he repeated. "Your father was _Anakin Skywalker_?"

She nodded, confused. "Yeah... is something wrong?" _What in the... why the heck would HE care who my father was?_

Vader stared at her, unable to say anything more. _I have a daughter... a young, beautiful, intelligent daughter... Padmé DID have a child!_ he thought almost joyfully. He mentally shook himself out of his thoughts and focused on Elena, who was staring at him in bewilderment. "You and I must talk, in private," he stated. "Come with me, Elena." He turned and began to walk out of the bay.

"But...why?" Elena asked, seemingly ignoring the fact that he knew her first name.

Vader sighed. "Must you question everything? Come!" he said a little bit more forcefully.

Elena jogged to keep up with him, in total astonishment and puzzlement. She followed him to his quarters, where he motioned for her to sit down, and then sat down himself. "Now," he began, "How old are you, young one?"

"Almost fourteen, uh, milord," she replied awkwardly, fidgeting a little.

_Fourteen... that sounds right..._ Vader mused. "And who was your mother?"

She looked down. "Padmé Amidala Skywalker," she muttered, not really wanting to share private information with the right hand to the Emperor himself. She put her head up again.

"What's with all the questions? Why are you so interested in me?" she asked, frowning.

Vader continued to breathe loudly through his respirator. "Do you know what happened to your father, young one?" he asked as gently as he possibly could.

Elena looked at him, seeming a bit broken. "He died... killed in an accident," she stated.

"What kind of accident?"

"... I don't know, the Prince never told me."

"Have you been living here all of your life?"

"Yes. As far as I can remember."

"And would you like to leave here, young one?"

Elena nodded. "Yes, I would. I don't like Xizor; he's mean, demanding, and hardly ever gives me any free time," she replied. "But what do you have to do with me, milord?"

Vader paused for a second before replying, "Elena, your father did not die in an accident."

Elena bounded from her seat. "What? How? What do you mean? He's alive?" she burst out eagerly.

Vader slowly brought a gloved hand up and rested it on her shoulder. She flinched, very nervous. "Yes," he answered. "_I_ am your father."

Her jaw dropped. "...You're...my...father..." she repeated numbly. "But... you're not Anakin Skywalker!"

He shook his head. "No, I once was Anakin Skywalker, but I became Darth Vader. I did not know about your birth because of your mother's death, I thought that you had died along with her," he explained.

Elena nodded slowly. "I have a father," she said, more to herself. "I have a father! Wait," she continued... "Are you the one I talked to, in my mind, I mean?"

Vader nodded in assent. "Yes, I am," he replied. "It is a bond between father and child, and it will continue to grow."

She suddenly gave him a huge smile. "Wow... my father is Darth Vader... this is cool."

Vader was quite amused. " 'Cool'?" he echoed. "I was going to say more along the lines of 'this is unexpected and sudden.'"

She shrugged. "Same thing," she grinned; and suddenly darting forward, enveloped the Dark Lord in a big hug. Vader didn't know how to respond to this, since he was not used to being hugged, but awkwardly patted her on the back.

"So... what are we gonna do about Xizor?" Elena questioned. "I don't think he'll give me up that easily."

Vader stood up and nodded in assent. "I agree," he replied. "The wisest thing to do would be to take off at midnight, when most of the palace is not awake. Xizor will not realize your absence until daybreak."

Elena conceded. "All right then," she said, standing up.

"I would like you to gather your things together as soon as possible," Vader continued. "We will be leaving tonight."

"Ok..." she answered, and turned to walk out of the room. Suddenly she halted and glanced back at him, smiling. "...Father."

Well, that chapter's all done with! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Nah, that's too nice. I NOW DOTH COMMANDE YE TO REVIEW!  



	4. Making the Escape

Thank you for all of your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Spirit of the Sky: Hee he he! I'm glad you're lovin' it! Here's the next chapster, and thank you for reviewing!

Black's Phoenix: How is it that you always know what's going to happen? Well, actually, you don't. Mwa ha ha ha! AHEM. I'm not gonna say anything about what's going to happen, it's going to be a secret. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: See chapster one, mates.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Vader watched her leave with unexpected contentment. _But what about the Emperor?_ a little voice popped into his head. He realized that the Emperor might and most likely wish to kill Elena, since she was Force sensitive, and also his offspring. Vader decided that he would try to keep her existence unknown for as long as possible.

Elena raced back to her room, feeling excited, shocked, and very nervous. _Will my father want to keep me? Will I be any trouble? What if I do something wrong, will he kill me if I do?_ Annoying questions and 'what ifs' kept darting around in her mind, but she tried to stay focused. She plopped down on her bed and opened up her X-men comic book, and continued to read about her favorite heroes. Very soon she fell fast asleep.

---

She was rudely awakened at what seemed like minutes after by a slight shaking of her shoulders. "Wha- okay, I'm up, I'm up," she muttered, sitting up abruptly. She rubbed her eyes and saw Vader standing beside her bed. She sighed and slipped out of bed, grabbed her small suitcase, and trudged along behind him, still not fully awake.

About halfway to his vessel, Vader noticed that Elena was lagging behind. He slowed down and took her hand, basically dragging her along with him, but she still didn't go very fast. Vader glanced down at her, her eyes almost all the way closed, and suddenly picked her up and carried her down the hall, suitcase and everything. She fell promptly asleep again, lulled by the steady breathing of her father.

What both of them failed to realize was that a cloaked figure was following them quickly, and was keeping himself well hidden. He watched the ship as it speedily flew away into space before going back to his own ship and zooming off.

* * *

Elena woke up a few hours later, yawned, and stretched. She slowly opened her eyes and was instantly confused. _What the... where in the heck am I?_

She was in a small bedroom, with a cot, sink, and nightstand. She frowned in befuddlement, but slowly walked out of the room and entered a slightly larger room, where she saw a man dressed in an Imperial officer's outfit pressing some buttons on a panel. Elena cleared her throat, and the man whisked around and faced her. "Oh, you're up, milady," he said pleasantly.

She simply stared at him, bewildered. "Uh, yeah, I guess I am," she replied. _Whoa, not used to being called 'milady'._

The man stood up and bowed. "I am Captain Piett, Miss," he continued. "Lord Vader is at this moment piloting the ship. The cockpit is that way," he pointed.

She glanced in the direction he was pointing, nodded, and suddenly smiled brightly. "Thanks! But you can call me Elena, I don't like all the formalities, Captain," she explained.

Piett was incredibly surprised. He had definitely _not_ thought of Vader's daughter as a nice person at all. "To be frank, I don't think your father would be pleased if I did that," he responded.

She shrugged. "Well, if you get in trouble for calling me by my first name, I'll tell him that I _wanted_ to be called that," she answered, grinning.

Piett smiled. "Very well, Elena," he said. "Are you hungry at all?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!" she exclaimed, sitting down. "Whaddaya got to eat?"

Piett walked over to the food compartment. "Well, emergency rations," he began. She made a face. "Um, some of Lord Vader's food, and... ah, here we are!" he said, "some cereal and milk."

"I'll take that," Elena replied, snatching a nearby bowl and spoon.

Piett poured some cereal and milk for her, and then sat down with a datapad, watching her devour the food.

Vader came in at that moment and stopped when he saw Elena up, and Piett giving her amused glances. "I can see that you're up, my daughter," he spoke up, striding forward.

Elena looked up quickly, and her face lit up. "Dad, hey there! I was just having some breakfast, and it's really good," she told him eagerly.

Vader glanced at Piett, who straightened up immediately. "Very well," Vader replied. "We shall be entering Coruscant in approximately twenty minutes."

"Ooh, can I see the cockpit, Dad?" Elena asked, pushing away her emptied bowl.

"I would prefer it if you called me 'father'," Vader said, and turned towards the cockpit.

She shrugged. "Sure thing," she replied, "dad," she muttered under her breath.

Piett snickered, failing at keeping a straight face. Vader turned to look at him, and then Elena, who plastered on an innocent smile. "Come," he ordered, and strode into the cockpit.

"Coming," she called, "dad," she continued, mumbling.

"I heard that!" Vader shouted.

Piett was almost in tears by this time he was laughing so hard.

Elena grinned cockily at him before darting off to the cockpit. She entered to find Vader once again piloting the vessel. "So, what's the ship called?" she asked. "Dad."

Vader looked at her. "I can still hear you, Elena," he replied, not sure whether to be annoyed or amused. He could faintly hear Piett's chuckling in the background.

"Aw man," Elena scowled, snapping her fingers.

Vader shook his head and sighed. "I can see that taking care of you will be no simple task," he stated.

"I guess not, Dad," Elena replied, smirking. She then plopped into the co-pilot's seat and eyed all the controls. "Is this an old model?" she questioned him.

Vader was surprised. "Fairly," he answered. "Why?"

"Well, this one doesn't have the red shield buttons and the weapons gauges in the front," she replied, "and the steering mechanics are on the opposite side."

Vader didn't know what to say. "Very good," he eventually complemented. "You will be a very good pilot."

"When can I fly by myself?" she questioned casually, cocking her head to one side.

"Right now," Vader replied, and stood up so that she could sit in the pilot's seat. Elena gaped at him. "Me? Right now?" she squawked, in total denial.

"Right now," Vader repeated, exasperated.

She got up, and the two of them switched seats. Elena gulped, nervously took the controls, and began to fly the ship. "Wow, this is cool!" she exclaimed, excited, going into a right turn.

"'Cool' is an unusual use of wording, young one," Vader put in, amused.

"I know, but it's cool, isn't it?" Elena smirked, looking at him cheekily.

He sighed again. "This is going to be a long trip," he said dryly.

---

Obi-Wan flew back to his hut on Tatooine, exceedingly worried. "This wasn't supposed to happen," he muttered, "Now that he's got Elena, it will probably only be a matter of time before he finds the other two. Oh blast!"

He paced in the hut for a few hours, pondering what to do. "I can't let him keep her," he finally said to himself, "It's far too dangerous." After saying that, he entered his small ship and flew off for Coruscant.

Well, well, well, now what's going to happen? I'm not gonna tell you, if that's what you're thinking. I ONCE AGAIN DOTH COMMANDE YE TO-- nevermind.  



	5. Geenine and Jenson

Thank you for all of your reviews! I depend on them to survive! Nah, just kidding. But I do love getting them! Hint hint

Spirit of the Sky: Yes indeed, Elena will prove to be a handful for Vader! He'll just have to deal with, I guess! Thank you for reviewing!

alexceasar: Thank you for reviewing! Elena will probably give Vader more gray hairs than he already has. We'll have to see about Obi-Wan, though, won't we? Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 

When they reached Vader's palace in Coruscant, Elena could not stop gazing around in awe and wonder at all the huge buildings and streams of traffic. "This is amazing!" she said, fascinated, turning around and around.

Vader took her arm to stop her. "You will get yourself dizzy," he scolded. "Now come along, I will take you to your room." He quickly walked down the hatchway and continued onwards into the large and grand palace.

Elena raced after him, calling "Wait for me, Dad!"

Halfway through the long hallways, and after passing many guards and security officers, Elena was completely lost. "Don't you ever get lost in here?" she questioned curiously.

Vader looked down at her. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I live here."

"So?"

"If you have lived in a place for a long period of time, then you should be able to make your way around," Vader continued wryly. "I hope such is the case with you."

Elena scrunched up her nose. "Be nice," she responded in a scolding manner.

Vader glanced down at her incredulously. "'Be nice'?" he echoed. "No one's ever told me that before."

"Well I'm telling you now, Dad," Elena replied, smirking cockily.

"Don't call me that," Vader reprimanded, "It is not proper."

"But," Elena said stubbornly, "What if I want to?"

Vader groaned inwardly. Why did she have to be exactly like him? "What you want does not matter," he replied stiffly, "I am your father and you will do what I say."

Elena straightened up and saluted smartly. "Yes, sir!" she barked, glaring at him.

Vader shook his head, and Elena grinned, loosening up. Suddenly he stopped at a door and pushed the button to open it. "This will be your room," he said, and stepped inside, her right behind him.

Elena gaped at the huge room.

"This is my room?" she gawked. "It's gigantic! It's bigger than ten of my old rooms put together!"

"Does it suit you?" Vader inquired, strolling around.

She nodded numbly. "Are you kidding? It's awesome! Thanks Dad!" she flung her arms around him, exuberant. He gently put his arms around her, wondering how many more hugs he was going to get.

"You will have a doctor's appointment this afternoon," he continued, clearing his throat. "I want to see how healthy you are."

"Sure thing," she replied, still gazing at the room, turning around to look at it all.

"Once again, you shall make yourself dizzy," Vader spoke up, crossing his arms over. "You seem to have trouble remembering orders."

Elena snapped to attention. "Forgive me, sir!" she shouted, saluting again.

Vader sighed, and Elena took out one of her comic books and put it away. "What is that?" he asked.

"One of my X-men and Fantastic Four comic books," she explained. "They're my favorite super heroes. See, look," she showed him a picture in one of them. "That's Invisible Woman, and she can make herself invisible and use forcefields. She's my favorite. And that's Wolverine and Lady Deathstrike, they have claws and bones made out of an indestructible metal called adamantium. It was put into their body by a bad guy called Stryker."

Vader studied the pictures for a moment. "My room is across the hall, if you want anything, call for a droid and it will bring you whatever you need," he said, looking down at her. He turned abruptly and strode out of the room.

Elena plopped down on her bed, opened her suitcase, and put away her clothes, which weren't that many. She only had a few shirts and two pairs of pants. After she finished, she took out one of her comic books and began to read again. But when she had finished reading it, she realized that she was very hungry. "Hmm, I wonder when I can eat," she muttered to herself. There was a panel of buttons, and she pushed one of them.

"How might I be of service?" a droid's voice came on the link.

Elena grinned. "Uh, can I have something to eat?"

"What would you like, milady?" the droid questioned.

"Let's see, how about a extra large bantha burger, with lots of cheese and bacon on top, and then I'd also like some ice cream, cookie dough flavored, and to drink I'll have a large chocolate shake, and also some fries and..." Elena's long list continued to go on for a minute.

"It shall be up at once," the droid replied, and shut off the link.

Elena smirked, replied, "thank you," and leaned back in her seat. The food came up in about ten minutes, and she hungrily devoured most of it, and then took out her model Tie fighter and played with it for a while.

About fifteen minutes later, she was growing bored. "What's there to do around here, anyways?" she asked.

Beep! Beep! She was startled by a astro droid rolling into the room. It stopped and turned its top to the side, making loud noises. It was a brassy colored droid, and its shape looked like most other ones she had seen before.

"Why hello there," she spoke up, smiling. "And who are you?"

The droid beeped a reply.

"Arfour Geenine?" she repeated, understanding the droid's language. "Hi, nice to meet you, Geenine. Did Dad send you here to check up on me?"

Geenine beeped in assent.

Elena nodded. "Oh, so he did. Can I go exploring the palace?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Geenine's top spun a 'yes.'

"Ooh, okay then, let's go!" Elena said excitedly, and quickly followed the droid out of the room. The two of them toured the entire palace, and finally ended up in the hangar bay, where Elena saw a whole collection of starships, speeders, and other crafts, all of them extremely old, but well taken care of.

"Is this all of Dad's?" she questioned Geenine, who whistled an affirmative. "Whoa, that looks like an old Republic gunship!" she exclaimed, pointing to a starship. "I can't believe he has all of these, this is amazing!"

"I quite agree with you," a friendly voice spoke up. Elena turned to see a younger looking Imperial officer standing there with a smile on his face. "Hello, I'm Private Jenson, Vader's personal aide. Or one of them, anyways," he continued. "I heard you're his daughter."

"Where did you hear that?" she asked curiously, studying him.

"From the man in black himself," Jenson grinned, striding forward. "I've been instructed to see that you're well taken care of, and also to take you to get some new clothes."

Elena snorted. "Yeah, I definitely need some of those," she replied, and held out her hand. "Elena Skywalker," she introduced herself.

Jenson shook her hand. "A pleasure, Miss Skywalker," he nodded, bowing shortly.

Elena rolled her eyes and groaned. "Not you too," she said, shaking her head.

Jenson straightened up. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no," Elena said quickly, "It's just that I don't like to be called 'Miss Skywalker', or 'milady'. I'd much rather you call me Elena."

He nodded. "Very well, Elena," he replied, "But before I take you shopping, Lord Vader wants me to take you to the doctor's. He said he'll meet us there."

"Sure," she answered, "See ya later, Geenine!" she waved, "I'll be back soon!" And with that she followed Jenson out of the room, leaving the astro droid beeped a goodbye.

The two of them went into one of the hangar bays, where they got into a speeder and drove off to the mall. Or one of them, at least. Elena had never been inside a nicer speeder in her entire life. "This speeder is really sweet," she complemented, feeling the smooth back of the seat.

Jenson laughed. "I take it then you've not been in too many of these babies," he grinned, taking a turn.

She shook her head vigorously. "Nope, never," she admitted. "I was a slave before I came here."

Jenson nearly crashed the speeder as he stared at her, shocked. "You were a _slave_?" he echoed, incredulous.

Elena nodded, embarrassed.

"Poor kid," he said, feeling sorry for her. "I can't say I ever had it that bad. You must be happy that your father found you."

"Yeah, I am," she replied. "But I don't think he's accustomed to being around children, especially girls."

"I quite agree with you on that one, Lana," Jenson agreed, smiling. "He's not the people person, if you know what I mean."

She laughed. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

Well, there's the end of that chapster! Hope you liked it! IT IS ONCE AGAIN TIME TO REVIEW!  



	6. A Trip to the Doc & A Chat with Emperor

WOOT! I got so many wonderful reviews! Thank you!

Spirit of the Sky: Thank you for reviewing again, and I agree with you, it will be interesting. Hope you like this chapter!

Black's Phoenix That won't be too long down the road, I promise. Thanks!

Sci-Fi Sista: Thanks for reviewing! And yes, Vader is in his suit. Everything happened the same way in Revenge of the Sith, except for Elena being born, of course.

tejdog1: Thank you so much, I think Vader needed a little more encouragement to go to the Light Side. Leia will be appearing a little bit later on, and after her comes Luke. I haven't yet decided when or how I'm going to put Yoda in, but he's definitely going to be in here. Obi-Wan will be coming up shortly.

phylitr: Thank you for reviewing! About all the 'yes, sirs', Elena is only pretending to be an Imperial officer. She's not really being serious. And yes, more conflict will be coming up as she grows older.

* * *

By the way, Elena means: 'Light'. I thought that was kind of fitting, don't you think? Anyways, ONWARDS! 

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jenson and Elena finally came to the mall, where they spent the next hour or two picking out clothes, shoes, and other things for her. After they had gotten everything that she wanted, they headed to the doctor's office and went into the waiting room.

"Uh, we're here to see Doc Scanter," Jenson told the lady at the front desk.

The lady glanced at him, and then gave Elena a withering look. "Is this for _her_, or for you?" she asked haughtily.

Jenson took a quick glimpse at Elena, who appeared to be rather miffed. "It's for her," he replied. "The name's Elena V–"

"Skywalker," Elena interrupted, "Elena Skywalker." She gave Jenson a 'I don't like to be called Vader and no one should know who I am' look.

He nodded knowingly. "Oh, of course," he continued hurriedly, and turned back to the lady. "So, does she have an appointment or what?"

The lady typed furiously for a minute or two. "She'll be seeing the doctor in about fifteen minutes," she finally answered, glaring at Elena.

"Thank you," Jenson nodded, and sat down in a seat next to Elena.

Elena stared at the front desk lady. "What's her problem?" she questioned, scowling. "I didn't do anything and she looked at me as if I were covered in fleas or something."

Jenson glanced at her. "You're not, are you?" he asked suspiciously.

Elena glared at him.

"Just checking!" he said, holding up his hands in an innocent stance.

They sat there for the next few minutes, until suddenly Vader entered the room. The other people there gasped, and he ignored them and strode up to the front desk lady, who was quite taken aback. "Is there an Elena Skywalker here?" he asked, staring down at her.

The lady managed to point to the place where Jenson and Elena were sitting, reading magazines. Vader said nothing more and walked over to them. Elena glanced up when she heard his breathing. "Hey," she said, "You got here."

"Why are you waiting?" he questioned, putting his hands on his belt.

Jenson snorted. "Ask the annoying front desk lady up there," he muttered, more to himself.

Vader turned to him. "What was that, Private?"

Jenson reddened and straightened up, trying to think of something to say in answer to Vader's question.

Elena giggled and cut in, "He said, ask the annoying front desk lady up there," she explained.

Jenson looked at her, and she gave him an innocent smile.

Vader whisked around and headed right back to the lady and boomed, "I will see the doctor now, or you will regret it!"

The lady nodded fearfully. "Yes sir," she stuttered, "Uh, take Lord Vader to see Doctor Scanter," she told another nurse, who bowed shortly and said, "Follow me, milord."

Vader motioned for Elena and Jenson to follow him, which they did. The nurse led them to a room, where Elena sat down on the doctor's treatment table and folded her hands together, humming. Vader and Jenson stood, saying nothing.

Doctor Scanter entered almost immediately, and Elena studied him. He was an older man, gray hair, half bald, had a beard, and glasses. He nodded to Vader and went up to Elena. "So," he said, "This is Elena Skywalker." He looked at her. "And how are we today, Miss Skywalker?"

"Not bad," she shrugged.

He grinned in a friendly way. "Good to hear," he said, "now I want you to lie down and close your eyes, I'm going to take a scan of your body to make sure that everything's normal and the way it should be."

Elena nodded and did as he told her, and the scanning machine went over her entire body and stopped.

"OK, good job," the Doc complemented. "You can get down now, and I'll have the pics in a minute."

Vader and Jenson waited until the Doc had finished checking up on her, and very soon the pictures from the scan came up on a screen. The doctor stared at it for a moment, shocked. "That's odd," he remarked.

Vader came over to him. "What's odd?" he asked.

"Her bones aren't made out of regular tissue," the Doc continued. "It's some kind of metal, and it runs all the way into her fingers. How strange."

Elena looked up quickly. "My bones are made out of metal?" she repeated. "Just like Lady Deathstrike," she said to herself quietly.

"But what kind of metal, I don't know," the Doc went on, "I'll have to make some tests to see what, exactly, it is."

Elena stared at her hands, turning them over slowly. Suddenly she noticed that her fingernails were not regularly colored, but they were silvery. She tapped one of them with another fingernail, and it felt hard. "They're metal too," she whispered, in complete shock.

"Doc," she spoke up, "I know what kind of metal it is."

The doctor and Vader turned to her. "What is it?" Scanter questioned, confused.

Elena took a deep breath in. "It's called adamantium," she admitted. "It's an indestructible metal, but you can't find it anywhere."

Vader stared at her. "I do not recall you telling me anything about this," he said, "How did this enter your body?"

She shrugged helplessly. "I don't know," she replied. "I'm just as in the dark as you are."

Vader glanced at the doctor. "I think it is time we leave now," he said, "Elena, you will tell me more about this adamantium on the way home." And with that, he strode out of the room, the other two following him.

"Thanks doc!" Elena called out, waving.

_This is nuts,_ she thought wildly, _I can't possibly a mutant. They don't exist, they're NOT REAL . _Thousands of thoughts ran inside of her head, refusing to leave. _If I have the same powers as Lady Deathstrike, then I can have claws, too. Do I?_ She looked at her fingers, and slowly, a metal claw came out of her index finger. She quickly put it back in before anyone else saw her. _I can't tell anyone else other than Dad about this,_ she thought grimly.

---

"Would you care to explain what was going on in there?" Vader snapped harshly, folding his arms over.

Elena looked down, upset. "I'm sorry, I've already told you, I don't know how this happened, it's only in a comic book, I've never heard of it happening in real life. I'm sorry." She hung her head, not wanting to look at her father, who was pacing back and forth furiously.

"Do you realize what the Emperor will do when he finds out that I have a daughter who has a body made out of indestructible metal, is Force sensitive, and has claws?" Vader boomed angrily.

Elena's head snapped up, and she bounded off her bed. "Well it's not my fault that this happened to me!" she retorted, tears running down her face. "You didn't have to take me in, you didn't _have_ to tell me that you were my father! I might have been better off not knowing anything!"

"If you want to go back there and continue to be a slave, then the door is right there!" Vader shouted, motioned to the exit behind him.

Elena stared at him, wide-eyed, and ran out of the room. She raced into the hangar bay and crawled into the cockpit of a ship, sobbing. _Could this day get any worse?_ she asked.

Vader strode out of the room, angry, but at the same time, feeling guilty. It had only been two days since he had known he had a daughter, and now she hated him.

A call from the Emperor's throne room brought him out of his thoughts. "Yes, my master?" he bowed.

"I have felt an unfamiliar Force presence, Lord Vader," the Emperor began, "I wonder if you have felt it, too."

_Oh no,_ Vader thought, _he knows about her. _He nodded heavily. "I have, master."

The Emperor looked at him expectantly. "And do you know where this person is?" he questioned.

"Yes, my master. It is a young girl, a teenager. I know where she is located."

"Well then terminate her immediately!"

_Here goes nothing..._ "Master, she is my daughter." Vader held his breath.

Uh-oh, CLIFF HANGAR! Well, I hope you liked that chapter, you'll see how the claws and metal bones come to play later on in the story. By the way, Leia and Luke will have the same exact powers as she does. But what exactly are those powers? hmm... REVIEW! REVIEW!  



	7. Schooltime

OK, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: SEE THE FIRST CHAPTER! Gosh, I don't know WHY on earth I even bother...

* * *

The Emperor leaned forward. "Your daughter?" he echoed slowly. "So, you have a daughter, Lord Vader. Does she know the ways of the Force?"

"I do not know, master."

"Hmm." The Emperor studied him carefully. "Bring her to me in two weeks. Then I shall judge whether or not she shall be kept alive. Am I understood?"

Vader bowed, grateful that he had some time to talk things over with Elena. "Yes, master," he nodded. He bowed one last time before walking quickly out of the room, wondering if he would find Elena in hers. He reached it and knocked. "Elena? Elena, can you hear me?" he questioned.

No answer came from the other side.

"Elena, if you do not come to the door, then I shall open it by Force."

Still nothing.

Vader sighed and used the Force to open the door. When he entered the room, he saw that she was not there. An astro droid stood motionless by the window, and he strode up to it. "Where is my daughter?" he boomed.

Geenine woke up immediately, beeping in question. It shook its head 'no', it had not seen Elena, and it did not know where she was, either.

Vader growled in annoyance before turning abruptly and marched out of the room, angry. _Elena, where are you?_ he called over the bond.

There was no answer for a minute. _Elena, let me talk to you,_ he continued.

_I don't want to!_ she shouted back. _You don't want me here and you don't like me. Why would you want to talk to me anyways?_

Vader sighed. _I should not have said those things, Elena,_ he admitted. _I was angry and I lost my temper._

There was no reply, but Vader knew where she was hiding. He entered the hangar bay and opened the hatch to one of his starships, where he strode up the walkway and went inside the ship. He then strode into the cockpit, where he found Elena curled up in a ball in the pilot's seat. "Elena, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Why would you care?" she replied slowly.

Vader's anger sparked up for a minute. "This self pitying is most unattractive and annoying, young lady," he declared, "And I will not tolerate it. If you are feeling angry about something, then you should talk to me about it instead of hiding in the cockpits of ships."

She lifted her head up. "Sorry," she muttered, picking at her clothes.

Vader observed her before speaking up. "Elena, I have talked with the Emperor."

Elena glanced at him worriedly. "What did he say?" she questioned tentatively, staring at him with widened eyes.

"I am to bring him to you in two weeks, and then he will say whether or not you shall be allowed to live," Vader informed her.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Real comforting, Dad," she muttered in annoyance.

"It is the best I could do," Vader replied. "During that time, you will be sent to school."

She paused. "All right," she finally answered, "But can I learn how to use the Force, and use a lightsaber, too?"

Vader sighed. "Yes, you may. I will teach you, but if the Emperor does not like it, then we will not be allowed to do it anymore. Understood?"

She nodded. "Sure. Stupid Emperor," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Sorry Dad."

"What have I told you about calling me that, Elena?"

"..Um... don't call you that?"

"Exactly."

"Sure thing. Dad."

Vader scowled under his mask. "You are insufferable, daughter," he said, folding his arms over.

She grinned. "But I'm your _only_ insufferable daughter," she smirked, and patted him on the arm before walking out the ship, beaming again.

Vader shook his head before following her back into the palace. On the way back to his room he found Private Jenson reading some data files. "Private, are you ever going to have a daughter?" he asked suddenly.

Jenson looked up and shook his head. "Uh, I don't know, Lord Vader," he answered, a little bit confused.

"Well, don't," Vader continued, feeling very amused.

Jenson raised an eyebrow. "Uh, thanks..." he said, watching the Sith leave abruptly. "I guess."

---

A few short days later, Elena was driven to school by Jenson, and was exceedingly nervous.

"Now, remember, don't tell anyone that your dad's the man in black," Jenson warned, "You don't wanna give the press a reason to mess with your head. Got it?"

She nodded. "Yep. Thanks for driving me to school, Jenson," she said gratefully.

He shrugged and replied, "Hey, no problem, Lana. Hope you have a nice day."

Elena nodded, gulped, and grabbed her backpack. She got out of the speeder and shut the door before walking slowly up the front steps. Lots of other kids were running up the stairs, and some jostled her. Elena tentatively walked through the school until she reached the principle's office, and she knocked.

"Come in!" a bright voice said from the other side.

Elena slowly opened the door and entered the room. "Uh, hi, I'm Elena Skywalker," she said. "My dad told me to give this to you." She handed the principle a short datapad form.

The principle, a friendly looking middle-aged man, took the form and studied it for a minute before glancing up at her. "Welcome to Coruscant Imperial Academy, Miss Skywalker," he said. "I hope you will like it here."

"Yeah, me too," she muttered. "Thank you," she then spoke aloud.

The principle put the form in a drawer. "So," he said, folding his hands. "You are actually the daughter of Lord Vader?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "It was kinda unexpected for me, too. He didn't even know I existed until only a few days ago, so I don't really know him all that well."

The principle nodded in return. "You should better get to your first class now," he said, "Give this to the teacher." He handed her a small datapad with a note on it, and she walked out the door.

She easily found her way to the first class, which was history, and opened the door. The other kid's heads turned to look at her. "Hi, I'm Elena Skywalker," she said to the teacher, "and the principle said that this is for you." She handed the teacher the form.

The teacher looked at it and smiled at her. "Thank you Elena, I'm Miss Darvin. You can take a seat wherever you like. We're now studying the history of the Empire and Darth Vader, and also the Emperor."

"Thank you," Elena replied, and found a seat in the middle of the room, feeling rather shy.

"All right then, everyone," Miss Darvin spoke up, "Does anyone know when the Empire came into place?"

A boy raised his hand. "Was it ten years ago?" he guessed.

Miss Darvin shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, it's not that. Anyone else?"

Elena slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, Elena?"

"Was it almost fourteen years ago?" Elena questioned, always liking history.

Miss Darvin was astonished. "Yes, that is correct, Elena," she replied, "Very good. How much history have you learned?"

Elena shrugged. "Well, I like to read, and I got a lot of history books when I was younger, so I know a bit," she responded humbly.

One boy snorted, and a few girls gave her venomous glances. She glared right back at them, unfazed. She wasn't about to let anyone push her around. Another girl kept giving her curious looks, however, and once Elena caught her gaze. The girl, who was dark skinned and quite attractive looking, gave her a wide smile, and Elena grinned back. At least someone wasn't against her.

REVIEW, REVIEW! Hmm, let's try this: I NOW DOTHE COMMANDE YE TO REVIEW! That's much better.  



	8. Keira, Beyonce, and Mara Jade

Ok, people, here's the next chapter! Please review!

* * *

After history and a few other classes, Elena walked into the cafeteria, where she ordered lunch and glanced around the room, searching for a place to sit. Finding no open seats other than next to the computer geeks, she heavily trudged over to them and was about to ask them if she could sit, when the dark skinned girl from before came up next to her.

"Uh, you don't wanna sit with them," she informed her, "Come on, you can sit with us." With that, she motioned Elena to follow her over to a table near a window.

Elena smiled and followed her quickly. "Hi, I'm Elena Skywalker," she told her, lifting up her tray to avoid someone's head.

"I'm Beyonce Rodan, daughter of General Kendal Rodan," the girl replied, glancing back at her, "It's nice to meet you."

They came to the table, where another girl was sitting. "Hey Keira, we got someone new," Beyonce said. "This here is Elena Skywalker; Elena, this is the girl I roll with, Keira Piett," she motioned to the girl at the table.

Keira smiled and nodded. "Great to meet you, Elena," she said warmly, "It's always nice to see someone who isn't stuck up like the Grand Moff's daughters or granddaughters." Keira was about Elena's height, light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a friendly smile.

"Are you in some way related to Captain Piett, Keira?" Elena asked her, sitting down next to Beyonce.

Keira nodded brightly. "Yes, he's my father. Why, have you met him before?"

"Yeah, he's really nice," Elena complemented, "He found the cereal for me on the shuttle."

"What shuttle?" Keira questioned, confused.

Elena shut her mouth. "Uh... I was on a shuttle sometime, a ways back, it was no big deal or anything," she fumbled for words that would not give her away.

The other two nodded, apparently believing her. "Sure thing," Beyonce replied, and dug into her food. "Oh, by the way, Elena, that was a nice answer in history, I never would have gotten it."

"Thanks," Elena blushed.

The three of them continued talking, and soon Keira brought up the subject of Darth Vader. "My father works for him," she told the other two, "He says that Vader can choke someone without even having to touch them."

Beyonce shuddered. "Creepy, so totally," she answered, making a face.

Elena said nothing but looked down, picking at her food.

"What's wrong, Elena?" Keira asked, concerned. "Is something wrong? You don't look well."

"Ah, it's nothing," Elena muttered, not wanting to tell anyone who her father was.

"No, it's obviously something," Beyonce insisted, "We started talking about Vader and you became all glum and gloomy."

Elena sighed and leaned forward. "Ok, here's the thing. What I'm about to tell you two, you can't tell anyone else. Got it?"

Keira and Beyonce nodded, but were bewildered. "What's going on?" Keira asked Elena.

"Lord Vader is my father," Elena said in a low voice.

The other two gasped. "No way!" Beyonce said in a whisper, "You're not serious, Elena!"

She nodded miserably. "Yeah, I'm serious," she replied.

"Is that how you know my father?" Keira questioned, studying Elena carefully.

"Yeah," Elena admitted. "I was just found by Vader only a few days ago, and it turned out that he was my dad. I keep the name Skywalker because that was his name a long time ago. I hope you guys won't be scared of me or anything like that."

Keira and Beyonce shared knowing glances with each other. "Of course we aren't scared of you," Keira finally assured, "And we won't tell anybody."

"Not a soul," Beyonce added.

Elena grinned. "Thanks you guys," she replied, grateful.

For the following week, Elena, Keira, and Beyonce hung out together and became very good friends. At the beginning of the second week, as they were eating lunch, Elena noticed a girl who was looking for a place to sit, but couldn't find one. The girl had striking red hair and green eyes, and was very attractive.

As the girl was passing by them, Elena spoke up. "Hi there!" she said in a friendly voice.

The girl halted and looked at her. "Um, hello," she replied stiffly.

"I'm Elena, and this is Beyonce and Keira," Elena continued, and the two girls waved. "What's your name?"

"Mara Jade," the girl responded. "I'm new here."

"Well, we could always have someone else at our table," Elena cheerfully replied, "Do you wanna sit with us?"

Mara shifted for a second before replying with a small smile, "Sure. Thank you."

"Hey, no problem," Keira piped up. "Take a seat, there's plenty of room at this table."

Mara sat down and glanced shyly around. "So how old are you guys?" she questioned, slowly taking a bite of her food.

Elena cocked her head to one side. "Hmm, well, I'm almost fourteen, and these guys are I think the same age as I am. Am I right?" she asked, gulping down some water.

Beyonce nodded. "Yep," she answered casually. "So, Mara, how did you come to be here? Did your parents move here or something?"

Mara shook her head. "No, my parents died before I was born," she remarked sadly, "So the Emperor sort of took me in, and now I'm training to be his Hand."

"Do you like him?" Elena asked softly.

Mara looked down at her food. "Not really," she muttered. "He's kinda harsh, and power hungry, I guess. But I should expect that from the ruler of the galaxy."

Elena grinned. "Well, welcome to the club, Mara," she replied cheerfully, raising her glass to Mara. "Since we're all outsiders, I think you'll fit right in."

"Who's your father?" Mara questioned curiously.

"Lord Vader," Elena replied nonchalantly. Mara choked on her food.

"THE Lord Vader?" she whispered hoarsely.

Elena nodded. "One in the same," she said. "But you can't tell anyone else. If the media got word of this, they'd forever be torturing me."

"It's kind of our little secret," Beyonce added.

Mara smiled. "All right, I won't tell anyone," she finally replied.

I didn't want Mara to be really cruel, since she's only about fourteen. More conflict will arrive when they get older. Okie dokee, now it's time to REVIEW, REVIEW!  



	9. Lightsaber Practice

Here's the next chapter. Soon I'm going to skip until they're all about sixteen. That's when everything begins to happen. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

That evening, as Elena was in her room, working on a school paper, Vader entered the room. "Oh, hey Dad," Elena spoke up, not even looking at him. "You want something?"

Vader stood there for a second. "Would you like to learn how to use a lightsaber?" he asked.

"YEAH! Yes! So totally! Come on, let's go!" Elena yelped happily, and darted off to the combat and training room.

Vader shook his head, smiling under his mask, and followed her as quickly as he possibly could.

When they got to the training room, Elena zoomed in and began looking around her awe. "Wow," she whistled, "This place is cool." She glanced over to a wall and saw about fifty or so lightsabers, all differently shaped. Elena slowly walked over to them and studied them carefully. Two beautifully curved lightsabers, looking exactly alike, caught her attention. She reached up to touch one, when Vader spoke up suddenly from behind her.

"It is odd that you choose those particular lightsabers," he remarked, surprised.

Elena turned to him. "Why?"

"Because both of those lightsabers belonged to a Dark Jedi named Asajj Ventress, who wielded them with one hand each. The lightsabers can also become one when put together. I fought Ventress a long time ago, and it was she who gave me one of my most memorable, and noticeable, scars," Vader explained, coming slowly towards her.

Elena glanced back at the lightsabers. "Have you ever fought with two lightsabers?" she questioned rather curiously.

Vader nodded. "Yes, once before, a long time ago," he replied. "And it is not an easy task."

"Can I try using these lightsabers?" she asked shyly, feeling one of the handles.

"Yes," he assented, "But be careful. I do not want you to get hurt during our first practice."

Elena grinned cockily. "Don't worry, I won't," she replied, and took the lightsabers off of the rack. She got a good grip on them before igniting them. "I don't like the red," she remarked, "It's got too much of a bloody feeling to it."

"You can always change the color if you would like to," Vader put in, "But red is the color of a Sith lightsaber."

_Well what if I don't want to become a Sith?_ She asked herself.

Vader heard it, but said nothing. He wasn't all that sure if he wanted her to become a Sith, either.

"Okay," was all she finally answered.

Vader ignited his lightsaber. "Ready stance," he ordered.

Elena copied his stance and held up her lightsabers in a defensive position.

"Very good," Vader said, "That is a very good posture. Stand ready!" And with that, he charged at her quickly, swinging his lightsaber with amazing speed and strength.

Elena ducked and parried the blow, thrilled to be in her first duel ever. She then spun around and made a blow at Vader, who blocked it and fought back. The two of them moved back and forth quickly, lightsabers humming and swishing in the air. Finally, Elena flipped in the air backwards, and to her own surprise, let out a large ball of blue energy, which hit Vader and sent him flying back into the opposite wall.

"Dad!" she cried, running over to him, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" she went on, worried.

Vader slowly rose to his feet and stared down at her. "What was that?" he questioned, completely astonished.

"I...I don't know," she stuttered, "I just thought of Invisible Girl's powers and suddenly this ball of energy came out from me. I don't know how I did it. I'm sorry."

Vader said nothing, but was sparked by interest. "Elena," he said suddenly, "What other powers do these... comic book heroes have?"

She shrugged. "Well, there's Iceman, he can control ice, there's Pyro, he can manipulate fire, there's the Human Torch, who can envelop himself in flame, fly, and shoot fire from his fingers, and Jean, who has very good telekinesis abilities... shall I go on?"

"I want you to concentrate and try using... let's say the 'Human Torch's' powers," Vader continued.

She gaped at him. "But I can't do that!" she protested, "I'm not a mutant, or a superhero, or..." she glanced down at her silvery fingernails. "Well," she said, "I guess I could try it. Which of his powers do you want me to copy?"

"Try shooting fire from your fingers," Vader replied, and crossed his arms over, anxious to see what would happen.

Elena nodded uncertainly and picked an empty wall. She slowly brought up her hand and squinted, trying to do what the Human Torch would do. Suddenly, flames shot out of her fingers and hit the wall, causing it to melt considerably. Elena instantly drew back her hand, stared at it, and glanced nervously at Vader.

He sent a wave of encouragement to her through the Force, and she gulped, glanced at the wall, and brought her hand back up. This time, ice came out from her fingers and froze the wall. "COOL!" Elena shouted excitedly, and this time threw a forcefield into the wall, causing it to dent backward considerably. "I think I can copy any comic book hero's powers!" she said to Vader, amazed and astonished.

"The question is, what will the Emperor think if he finds out?" Vader said, concerned. Elena could possibly be capable of becoming more powerful than he and the Emperor put together.

She beamed at him. "Well, I guess he won't find out, will he?" she answered, cocking her head to one side.

Vader sighed and ruffled her hair. "You are quite clever, daughter," he complemented. "But we must make sure he never finds out. Do not show anyone else your powers. Understood?"

Elena stood up erect and saluted. "Yes, sir!" she said, but couldn't hold back a grin.

Vader put an arm around her, and she returned the gesture by once again wrapping her arms around his body. But this time, he put his other arm around her, and held her tightly against him. _What would have happened if I had never found her?_ He asked himself.

Elena was thinking the same exact thing. _If he had never found me, I don't know what would have happened,_ she thought, _Now if I could only turn him back to the Light Side of the Force._

Well, that's that chapster. Now, I ONCE AGAIN DOTH COMMANDE YE TO REVIEW! Thank you!  



	10. Suffering Broken Limbs and Hurt Pasts

Well, thank you for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated!

Black's Phoenix: Good idea, I was going to go for purple, because I like that color, it's kinda a cross between red for Dark and blue for Light. But the honoring Qui-Gon is an excellent idea. Thank you!

Angel Sanada: Thank you for reviewing, I love getting reviews! Here's the next chapter!

ShortOfDaybreak: Woo hoo! I love reviews like that! I wasn't at sure first how the mutant thing was going to be liked, but now that I've gotten your review, I feel much better! Thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 10

Obi-Wan slowly made his way through the busy streets of Coruscant until his spotted Vader's house. Or palace, rather. He quietly used the Force to distract the guards and strode up the steps before entering the palace. He looked around him and hurriedly tiptoed towards Elena's room, where she was quietly sleeping.

The sound of a lightsaber being ignited stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see Vader standing there, his lightsaber ready.

"Darth Vader," Obi-Wan said worriedly, "I expected your palace to be a little more guarded. But I have to admit, it is a rather nice place."

"Obi-Wan," Vader said, angry, "You should not have come back. I know why you're here."

"Why?"

"You want to take my daughter away from me," Vader spat.

Obi-Wan glared at him. "She is not safe in the hands of a Sith lord," he returned, "You will turn her into a Sith! And what do you think the Emperor will do once he discovers her amazing Force abilities? He will order you to kill her immediately!"

"That will not happen," Vader retorted, his voice raising.

"You know that it will, Vader, whether you like it or not. Elena will die if she stays here," Obi-Wan yelled furiously.

"NO!" Vader bellowed, taking a step towards him, "She will not!"

Before either of them could say anything more, a large group of stormtroopers ran up behind Obi-Wan and put their guns in attack position. Vader tried to tell them to stop, but they shot the Jedi down, firing until he lay unmoving on the ground.

"Stop!" Vader cried, holding up a hand. The stormtroopers were thrown back against the wall and did not move. Vader knelt down and turned Obi-Wan over.

To his astonishment, his old master's eyes slowly opened. "Anakin," he gasped, "Take... care... of her. Do not... let her... die... innocent.."

"She will not," Vader replied, strangely touched by Obi-Wan's words.

The older Jedi smiled weakly. "She... loves... you... Anakin..." he said hoarsely, and his head rolled to one side, eyes closed. Obi-Wan was dead.

Vader knelt there for a moment, too troubled to move. His old master had finally died, and now he did not know what to think. He slowly rose to his feet and strode away from the body, which disappeared.

Suddenly Vader glanced back, quickly put out his hand, and called Obi-Wan's lightsaber to him. It was the latest addition to his collection. He held it in his hands as he walked back into the training room, and studied it before placing it on one of the empty racks. Vader whisked around and quickly marched out of the room, not once looking back.

----

"Yo, M. J.," Elena called to Mara from across the hall.

Mara turned around to face her. "What's up, Lana?" she shouted back, waving.

"Not much," Elena replied, "Come on, we're gonna be late for Math class if we don't hurry up."

"I'm right there," Mara answered, and slammed her locker shut before running after her friend. Elena had not the slightest idea of what had happened with Obi-Wan and Vader, she didn't even know that Obi-Wan existed.

Vader did not want to tell Elena what had transpired, he felt that he would tell her when she was older. He prayed that she would not notice the new lightsaber in the training room, but with her sharp senses, he greatly doubted that it would get past her notice.

Elena had finally finished most of her grueling classes, and now it was time for gym, which was one of her favorite classes. Today, they were doing gymnastics, and she was ecstatic about it. "This is gonna be so much fun!" she whispered excitedly to M. J., who was right in front of her.

"The Emperor taught me a little bit about this kinda stuff, but not much," Mara replied worriedly, "I hope I do okay."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Elena reassured, patting her on the shoulder.

When it was Mara's turn to go, she nervously got up on the balance beam and did a couple of stunning flips in the air, causing everyone to ooh and ahhh with astonishment. Mostly everybody clapped, and Mara was quite happy with her performance.

Next it was Elena's turn. She easily lifted herself onto the beam and got herself ready to do some flips. But just as she was about to jump into the air, the beam cracked and broke in two, sending Elena crashing to the ground, with the broken pieces of the beam falling right onto her.

The teacher and the students gasped in shock, and the teacher ran over to her, calling, "Miss Skywalker! Miss Skywalker, are you all right?"

_What do you think, you idiot! _Elena retorted crossly, _I'm buried under two really heavy pieces of balance beam! _

_You're WHAT! _Vader's voice rang out in her head, sounding shocked and concerned.

Elena groaned mentally. _Hi Dad, how we doin' today,_ she said weakly.

_Elena, what is going on? Are you all right?_ Vader questioned worriedly.

_Never better,_ she grumbled. _Oh boy, here comes the teacher. I.. uh... ow! _She winced, _I'm in a lot of pain right now, so maybe I'll see you down at the med center or something like that,_ she continued.

_I shall send a medical speeder right away, _Vader responded, _And be careful! I don't want to lose you right after I found you._

Elena felt touched by his words. _Thanks Dad,_ she replied happily, _That makes me feel a lot better._

"Miss Skywalker!" the teacher's voice called out, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I, I'm under here, Mr. Langston," she replied rather weakly, "It hurts to move at all."

"Don't worry, we'll get you out," he answered, and tried to move the beams. Eventually he had to get some help from the med helpers, who arrived and took Elena to the Medical Center. She was diagnosed with a broken arm and a broken leg. But the doctor was surprised that she didn't have any other serious injuries.

"This is very confusing," Doc Scanter went on, "You should have come out with a lot more injuries than this, since those beams were not made of rubber, but you didn't."

Elena shrugged. "Maybe I'm immune," she grinned, and winced when her leg moved.

Vader at that moment entered the room. "Elena, what have you done to yourself now?" he questioned in concern, hurrying up to her. "Nothing serious, I hope?"

The Doctor smiled at Vader's unusual thoughtfulness. Maybe being a parent was good for him.

"Eh, I'll be fine," Elena replied, "Thanks for coming down. I hope these breaks will hurry up and get better soon, because it'll be annoying to have to go around in a wheelchair or something like that."

"Or maybe we'll amputate them and give you droid limbs," Vader returned dryly, ruffling her hair again.

She glared at him. "Ha ha ha, oh that's so hilarious," she retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Vader looked at her before turning to Doctor Scanter. "Do you know how she became injured, Doctor?" he questioned him.

Scanter nodded. "Yes, she fell and was crushed by two large beams. She actually should have been knocked out, or maybe even killed by the impact, but all she suffered was a mild break in her arm and a small fracture in her knee. They should heal within the next few weeks or so."

"Thank you," Vader acknowledged, nodding shortly. "Elena, come now, it is time we went home now."

"All right," she sighed, "Thanks again, doc."

Scanter smiled. "No problem," he replied, "Take care, Elena."

Vader helped Elena get down off the table and held her up as she limped to the wheelchair. He then pushed her out of the doors and out into the hall, with the doc watching them, amused. It wasn't everyday one saw the Dark Lord of the Sith pushing a young girl in a wheelchair out of a doctor's office.

People in the waiting room and passer-bys stared at the pair as they passed. Elena grinned at the shocked looks they were giving them, and Vader was undisguisedly amused. "It appears they have not seen something like this before, have they," he spoke up as they continued down the hall.

"I guess not," Elena laughed.

Well, that's that chapter. The Question about Padme will be coming up in the next chapter, since I got a question about that. I ONCE AGAIN DOTH COMMANDE YE TO... never mind. But, reviews are GREATLY appreciated! Hint hint.  



	11. Painful memories and Molding Together

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I can't write without 'em!

Angel Sanada: Thank you for reviewing! Don't worry, I have a plan for Luke. And Obi-Wan, too.

korrd: Thank you so much for reviewing my story, I love it! Leia will be making her debut appearance in two or three chapters ahead, I still have to get past the Emperor and a few other important details. But don't worry, they are definitely going to be in this!

ShortOfDaybreak: Thank you! I will keep going. Hope you like this chapter!

Chiara Sholuk: Thank you so much for reviewing most of my chapters! I try to make the impossible happen... Vader's slowly getting there, but he still has a long way to go. And since you've used my command... I NOW DOTH COMMANDE YE TO READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! And thanks, once again, for reviewing!

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter one. 

Chapter 11

Vader and Elena got to their speeder and drove home, Vader driving exceedingly quickly.

"Father," Elena started uncertainly, not sure if she should ask the question or not.

Vader turned his helmet towards her for a second. "Yes, Elena?"

"Um, what happened to my mother?" she asked quietly, fingering her cast. _There. It's out._

Vader stiffened instantly, causing Elena to cringe. He made no answer for a minute, simply breathing. "I killed her," he finally stated flatly.

Elena stared at him. "You... you what?" she said haltingly, not wanting to believe him.

"The Emperor told me that in my rage, I killed her," Vader continued, rather sadly, Elena thought.

"But what happened?"

Vader sighed. "I grew angry with her because I thought she was with Obi-Wan, and I choked her. I never wanted to hurt her, but I felt betrayed. I didn't know what I was thinking, and I know I shouldn't have," he said bitterly. _She'll probably hate me now. _

He got one of the greatest surprises yet when he felt a smaller hand rest on his shoulder. "It's okay, Dad," Elena said quietly. "I just wish I could have known her."

"I wish so, too, Elena. She had most of your traits."

"What was she like?"

"She... had curly soft brown hair, light brown eyes, petite, and was very beautiful," Vader explained, "Her name was Padmé Amidala, and she was a Senator of the old Galactic Republic. She was stubborn, strong-willed, and extremely independent, just like you, but she was also one of the kindest people I have ever met."

Elena nodded. "Hm, well, if she was so influential, rich, and beautiful, then you must have been a really handsome catch," she said, trying to bring humor to the conversation.

Vader glanced at her. "I wasn't that bad," he admitted.

"Well, I have to say, I'm not sure that I trust the Emperor to tell the truth," Elena remarked, "I mean, he could have been lying to you."

"Why would he do that?" Vader questioned.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know, it just seems like he was purposely trying to fuel your anger, make you hate yourself. Eh, maybe I'm just guessing," she finished lamely.

Vader said nothing, but thought about what she had said.

They finally arrived back at the palace and met Jenson in the hall. "Elena, whoa! I heard about your fall, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Elena laughed, glad that he was concerned about her. "Yeah, never better, Jen," she replied, "Just a few scrapes, that's it."

The other raised an eyebrow. "Well, then why are you in a wheelchair with two casts on?" he said, suspicious.

"Because she is a very stubborn young lady, and refuses to admit that she has a broken arm and knee," Vader spoke up, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Elena scowled at him. "I. Am. Fine!" She protested in annoyance, glaring up at him.

Vader sighed. "No, you are not fine, Elena," he retorted, "You need to get some rest or else your injuries will never heal. Private," he turned to Jenson, and began to speak with him about additional plans for security.

As the two adults were talking, Elena suddenly felt a slight tingling in her bones, and felt them– was it possible? – molding back together. Her eyes widened, and she moved her broken arm quickly; there was no more pain. Glancing at her father, who was in deep conversation with Jenson, she slowly drew out the claw on her index finger and cut the cast off. She then tried to move her arm again, and she felt fine. She leaned down and cut the cast off her knee as well, and slowly stood up. Again, there was no pain.

"Whoa," she began, but then quickly sat down before Jenson saw her. _That wouldn't be a very good idea,_ she reasoned, and put the casts back on, pretending that nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Vader finished talking with Jenson and pushed Elena back to her room. To his great surprise, she instantly hopped up onto her feet, ripped the two casts off, and said, "Phew! At least that's over." She then went over to her laptop and began to check her emails.

"Elena, I thought you had broken limbs," Vader stated, not sure what to make of the situation.

She glanced back at him. "Uh, I did," she replied. "But not anymore. They healed, or molded back together. I'm fine now." She turned back to the screen.

"What do you mean, they molded?" Vader demanded.

Elena sighed quickly, turned her chair towards him, and put her hands together. "OK, it's like this," she began. "You know how I can copy any of the comic book superhero's powers, right?"

"Yes..." Vader replied slowly, wondering where this was going to lead to.

"Well," Elena continued, "There are two characters, called Logan, or Wolverine, and Lady Deathstrike. They have this ability to heal amazingly fast, even with breaks or sprains. And very deep gashes. Or cuts. Or something of that sort," she explained. "But breaks take a bit longer to heal, and by bones just molded back together, just like Wolverine's can. That's about it."

Vader mused on this for a minute. "So," he said, slowly pacing around the room, "If you got hurt by say, a blaster, you would heal quickly?"

"Almost instantly," Elena confirmed.

Vader glanced at her. "Hmm, very well," he finally replied, "You can go back to doing... well, whatever you were doing. But what is the Emperor going to say if he sees something like this happen? He is not a stupid man."

"But he's an old, wrinkled, and deformed one," Elena muttered, staring at her computer screen.

Vader sighed. "I give up," he said dejectedly, "You will never show my master respect, will you?"

Elena turned to him, eyeing him hard. "Has the Emperor ever shown _you_ respect?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows.

Vader had no reply.

- - - - - - - - - -

Well, that chapter's over, I hope you liked it! ONCE AGAIN, I DOTH COMMANDE YE TO REVIEW! Thanks!  



	12. The past of Luke and Leia Skywalker

Thank you for your wonderful reviews!

korrd: You're very welcome for the response, and I think your idea is a fantastic one. Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!

Chiara Sholuk: Thank you! I liked your latest chapter on your story, can't wait for the next one!

Angel Sanada: You're totally right, I couldn't have said it better myself! The Emperor SO totally got busted!

Jinn Twins: Why, thank you for reviewing! I can't wait until Palps talks to Elena, that will be coming up the chapter after this.

OK! Since korrd had such a great idea about bringing little bits and pieces of Luke and Leia's past in, that will be in this chapter! Thank you!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 12 

An almost fourteen year old Leia strode around her room, repeating her speech for the debate in her head. _All right, here we go again... the Emperor doesn't have a fair judgment system, he brings biased Senators and delegates to office, and they in turn make unjust and unfair laws... blah blah blah, okay, got that part down... um... he's horrible, wicked, OLD! Wait, I can't say that... I'm not ready for this yet!_ She decided to take a deep breath in and try to relax.

"Leia Organa, come on, you can do this, you've done it a hundred times before," she told herself. "Why should this be any different?" She groaned. "Oh...only because you've never done it in front of a huge crowd before!" She slumped down on her bed, feeling very depressed and anxious. She glanced down at her hands, a habit of hers, and suddenly noticed something very strange.

"What in the..." She studied her fingernails, and saw that they were not their normal color anymore. They were silver, and incredibly hard.

"What's going on?" she asked to no one in particular. She tapped her nails, and they were extremely hard. She stood up in frustration, and felt like throwing something, when a blue field of energy came out from her body and knocked over a nearby chair. Leia stared at it, in complete shock. She suddenly rushed over to her dresser and pulled out a colorful comic book. She scanned over some of the pages, until she came to one with Lady Deathstrike on it. She gazed at the picture closely, and noticed that the mutant also had silver fingernails.

Cautiously, Leia looked at her index finger, and lifted it up. Very slowly, a metal claw, sharp as a needle, and as hard as solid iron, came out from it. Leia stared at it, and suddenly put it back in.

She then snatched another comic book, and this time looked at a page with Invisible Girl on it. The heroine was throwing a forcefield at an enemy, and the enemy was getting knocked to the ground. Leia closed the comic book, opened it again, and closed it one more time. There would be no way that she would tell anyone else about this.

"Leia, time to go!" Bail Organa called out from the other side of the door.

Leia shook herself out of her reverie. "Huh? Oh, coming, Dad!" She called back shakily, and hid the comic books behind her pillow.

-----

Luke Skywalker was excited. His birthday was coming up in about a month or so, and he knew exactly what he wanted. "Hey Uncle Owen!" he cried, "Look what I found, in this really awesome catalogue!" He raced up to Owen Lars and thrust the magazine in front of him. "See? Look at that! It's a model T-16! Doesn't that look really cool?"

Owen sighed. "Luke, how many times have I told you to stop your useless daydreaming! You don't need toys, you need tools, things to help you with around the farm. You don't need junk like that." And with that, he turned away, leaving Luke feeling put down and hurt.

"It's not a toy," he muttered, "It's a model starship." He sadly turned around and headed back to his room, very dejected.

Beru saw him looking very depressed and felt bad for him, but decided to let him be by himself for a while. She would talk to Owen later about it.

"It's not fair," Luke said to himself, "Most other kids get cool stuff for their birthdays, like model Tie fighters or cool holo games. And what am I gonna get? A stupid evaporator wrench, or a pair of binoculars. What kind of a birthday present is that?" He sighed, frustrated, and took out one of his numerous super hero comic books, this one being a Fantastic Four novel. He grinned slowly when he saw the Human Torch practicing his powers.

"Flame on, flame off, flame on, flame off," Luke mimicked, his smile becoming wider as he read the words aloud. He lifted up a hand and snapped his fingers, just like Torch did. "Flame on, _snap,_ flame off, _snap,_ flame on, _snap,_ flame– what in the heck!" he cried, as he saw a flame erupting from his fingers. He stared at it, in complete denial, and snapped his fingers again. The flame disappeared. He snapped them again, and the flame returned. Luke glanced at his fingers, and turned back to the book.

He grabbed another comic book, the X-Men adventures, and opened it up to a page with Wolverine. He glanced at it, and then turned to his hand, which he balled up into a fist. Suddenly, three thick and bright silver claws came out from in between his fingers, and went back into his hand. His jaw dropped, and he stared at his hand, and then looked back to his comic book.

_There is no way in Hoth that I'm gonna tell ANYONE about this,_ he thought firmly, _Uncle Owen would freak out. And that's the last thing I want..._

With this in mind, he opened up the comic book and began to read, but he continued to mimic other superheroes' powers. But he did it very quietly, making sure no one heard or saw him.

----

"Why me? Why me?" Elena cried, banging her head on her locker, moaning in agony.

Beyonce, Mara, and Keira rushed over, and Bece ( the girls' nickname for Beyonce) grabbed Elena's shoulders, taking her away from the locker. "Whoa, whoa, hold it, hold it, girlfriend!" she said, "Calm down, chill! What's goin' on?"

"I have a big meeting that I don't want to go to today, but I have to," Elena whined, pouting miserably.

"What meeting?" Keira questioned worriedly.

Elena sighed. "Can't tell," she replied, "It's a 'big' secret."

Bece raised her eyebrows. "Come again?"

"ARGH! I can't tell you," Elena continued, "Let's just say, it's with someone really important. Really, really important."

The girls thought for a second. "Is it Moff Tarkin?" Keira asked.

Elena shook her head. "Think higher, a _lot_ higher up, Keira," she replied.

"Uh... your dad?" Bece guessed.

Elena looked at her, crossing her arms over.

"Yeah, I guess that doesn't make any sense, I mean, why would you have a big meeting with someone you already know and live with," Beyonce admitted sheepishly.

Mara furrowed her eyebrows, and suddenly raised them. "You don't mean..." she began, looking at Elena, a bit horrified.

Elena looked at her helplessly.

"You aren't talking about..." Mara continued, now dreading the answer.

More dejected stares.

"You can't possibly be meeting... him!"

Elena nodded. "Yeah..." she sighed, slumping down. "That's the one."

"Who?" Bece and Keira cried, not liking being in the dark about anything. Especially anything particularly important such as this.

Elena was about to reply, but Jenson suddenly called out her name. "Elena! Time to go! Come on, we don't want to be late, or you know what your dad's gonna say!"

"Yeah, like I don't know," Elena called back, and glanced back at her friends. "Bye, guys," she said sadly, "I'll see you tomorrow." She locked eyes with Mara, who looked saddened and depressed. They both knew that there was a chance that they weren't going to be seeing Elena tomorrow. A very good chance.

Disheartened and upset, Elena trudged through the endless hallways, her head down and eyes glued to the floor. She didn't even notice her father's familiar breathing, and walked SMACK! Right into him. She glanced up. "Hi," she said glumly.

Vader couldn't help but feel bad for her. "Elena, I know you're worried, but try to put a good face on things," he said, "I'm sure everything will be fine. Just be polite, don't forget to bow, say, 'Your Excellency' when addressing him, and–"

"Run him through with my lightsabers," Elena finished sullenly.

Vader rolled his eyes behind his mask and continued, exasperated, "Listen, my daughter, I'm not excited about this either, but it must be done. My master would have found out sooner or later, so it was no use in lying right to his face."

"Fine," Elena said shortly, "I'm going to go change. It wouldn't do to face 'His Excellency' in these things." She gloomily entered her room, Vader staring after her.

_Force help me,_ he groaned.

Well, that's that chapter. I ONCE AGAIN DOTH COMMANDE YE TO REVIEW! Thank you!  



	13. SHOWDOWN!

Thank you SO SO SO SO SO much for your fabulous reviews! They make me feel so happy!

korrd: Thank you! This is kinda an AU fic, so I'm not sure if the ROTJ events are going to be the same. Mara will meet Luke before, though. And about Luke's claws, since Leia and Elena have them, Luke should to. They all have the ability to copy the superhero's powers. Hope you like this chapter!

ShortOfDaybreak: Your reviews encourage me so much! Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter!

Angel Sanada: I hope nuts means you like it. Thank you for your review!

Chiara Sholuk: Thank you! Here's the update!

typewritter 15: Thank you for reviewing my story, I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the complements about my writing, I really appreciate it. Hope you like this next update!

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Dedication: This chapter is hereby dedicated to all of my wonderful reviewers!

* * *

Chapter... uh... hang on... oh yeah, 13 

After Elena had finished changing into something more suitable, she walked out of her room and found her father waiting for her in the main hangar bay. He put an arm around her as they entered a speeder, and she couldn't help but give a small smile.

_That's better,_ Vader thought. _I think we're making progress._

"So... what's ol' geezer like?" Elena questioned as they zoomed through the city. "Other than being evil, cruel, horrible, old, old, and...uh... more old?"

Vader sighed. "He is the ruler of the galaxy and–"

"Tell me something I don't already know," Elena interrupted dryly.

"And..." Vader seemed to glare at her through his helmet, "He is powerful, strong, and a Sith lord."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that, young lady," Vader warned. "You might be serving under him when you get older, that is, if you don't take my place. I will probably die of a heart attack when you go do something incredibly foolish."

Elena glared at him and scrunched up her nose. "Hey, that's not nice," she chastised.

"I'm not supposed to be nice," Vader retorted sternly, "I am a Sith lord and the Right hand to the Emperor. You should not forget that."

_I never do,_ she thought sadly, falling into a moody state again.

Vader saw her becoming depressed and decided to say nothing more, in case she got even more down. He was extremely glad when they arrived at the Imperial Palace. "Come," he ordered, and quickly strode off into the huge palace.

Elena glared at him, but followed, catching up to him quickly. Following one of the guards through the endless halls, she and her father said nothing, but Vader desperately wished he could give her some encouragement before they entered the throne room.

Just before they got to the doors, he turned around abruptly and said, "Elena, listen to me. Before we go in there, I just want to say, don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

She glanced up at him. "You won't let him hurt me?" she questioned softly.

Vader studied her for a second. "No," he assured her, before some internal debating.

She managed to crack up a smile. "Thanks," she finally answered. "Come on, let's get this thing over with."

He nodded, and they both entered the throne room, which was very dark. Elena looked around, and noticed a large chair, with a smaller figure sitting in it. She could only guess that this was the Emperor.

The chair slowly turned around to face them, and a pair of yellow eyes glittered evilly at Elena, observing her closely. She glanced down for a minute, but then wracked up the courage to meet his gaze. Looking up, she returned the stare boldly.

The Emperor chuckled. "So..." he said, voice silky smooth, "This is your daughter, Lord Vader. Come here, young one," he said, beckoning to Elena.

Elena glanced at Vader before walking forward, until she was about eight feet away from his chair. He stared at her, with a look of interest and cunning. "And what is your name, child?" he asked her.

"Elena Skywalker," she stated boldly, realizing that she had nothing to fear from him. Except that he was the Emperor and ruled the entire galaxy... and could also create lightning...but other than that.

He smiled a little bit, a devious, cold smile. "You may go now, Lord Vader," he said finally, not keeping his gaze from Elena, "I wish to have a chat with your charming daughter."

Vader instantly went on red alert. "Master, I think that I should–" he began frantically.

"Have no fear, Lord Vader, the child will not be harmed in my presence," the Emperor assured him. "I assure you, she is quite safe here."

Vader looked at Elena, who said to him, _Don't worry Father, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. _

He mentally sighed before bowing and leaving the room dejectedly.

The Emperor continued to study Elena. "Have a seat, young Skywalker," he said, motioning to a nearby chair.

Elena shrugged, walked over to the chair, and sat down abruptly in it. She felt angry, sullen, and cold at first, but then she thought of trying a different tactic. _I wonder how this is going to turn out._

"So, Elena," the Emperor continued, turning his chair towards hers, "How old are you?"

"Almost fourteen. Your Excellency," she quickly added.

He nodded, still smiling evilly.

_Boy, he sure gives me the creeps,_ Elena shuddered.

"And are you glad that your father found you?" The Emperor asked. "I have heard from him that you were a slave." When she nodded at this, he went on, "Your father was a slave, also. I doubt he told you that."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, it doesn't make any difference. I mean, I've only known him for two weeks."

"And has he trained you at all?" the Emperor demanded coldly.

She nodded and replied, "Yes he has. I have already known about the Force, and now I'm learning how to use a lightsaber." She failed to mention that she used _two_ lightsabers, but she thought that was beside the point.

He nodded again. "Very good," he said, but she didn't think that he meant what he said. "You have much anger in you... you resent your old master. And do you know what your father has done? If you knew, you would think much differently of him."

"I already know what he is and what he's done," Elena cut in sharply, "He's a Sith lord, as are you, and he uses his anger to channel his power. And even though I do resent my old master, I know that nothing's going to change the fact that he owned me once. That part of my life is over, and there's nothing I can do about it."

The Emperor glared at her. This was definitely not the reply he was hoping to get. "And do you like your father?" he finally asked her.

Whoo! Cliff hangar! That's just a plot to get you to review. Nah, just kiddin'! I'm just doing that to keep you on the edge of your seats! I ONCE AGAIN DOTH COMMANDE YE TO... I think you know the drill!  



	14. SHOWDOWN Part II

Well, since Chiara Sholuk asked me very nicely to update on Christmas as a present, I decided to do just that. So, here's 'Showdown, Part II', dedicated once again to all of my wonderful reviewers!

korrd: You're quite welcome, and Merry Christmas! Yoda, sadly, won't be appearing probably until Elena's around sixteen or seventeen. But I might change that. Thanks for reviewing!

Chiara Sholuk: Thank you! I'm glad you think I portray the Emperor well, I'm trying to get him as creepy as possible. Here's a present for you! Merry Christmas!

ShortOfDaybreak: What's going to happen next? If you read this chapter, you'll find out! Thanks for reviewing!

Angel Sanada: Don't worry about Elena, she'll most likely be just fine. Leia will be coming up in a few chapters, but I want to have Elena have some more bonding time with Vader. Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 14? yeah, I think.

Elena stared at the Emperor carefully before answering, "Yes, I do. But then of course," she continued, brightening up considerably, "He isn't what I had imagined, but he's certainly a lot taller than I had expected. He helps me with my homework sometimes, and we like to fix ships together. You know, sometimes ships can be so hard to fix, I mean, just the other day, I tried rerouting the power on one of our speeders, and the whole thing shut down! They're SO frustrating," she went on, rolling her eyes.

That was it for the Emperor. "I see. You may go now," he said harshly, and turned his chair back towards the entrance.

Elena got up, bowed slightly, and said, "It was lovely chatting with you, Your Highness." She gave him a smile and swaggered out of the room confidently, only to find her father pacing anxiously out in the hall.

"Yo Pops, what's happenin'?" she asked casually, snapping her fingers at him.

Vader whisked around and stared at her. "Are you all right? What happened?" he asked hurriedly.

"Whoa, hold it, cool your cucumbers, Dad, I'm fine," Elena replied. "The Emperor got all snappy after I said told him about some problems with a speeder, and told me to leave. You can talk with him now if you want to."

He stared at her incredulously before entering the throne room. "I hope my daughter was not any trouble to you, master," he said to the Emperor.

"She is strong in the Force," the Emperor replied, "I wish for her to become a Sith. She must not become a Jedi. Though she does have a very talkative way about her."

Vader nodded. "Obi-Wan tried to take her," he confessed, "But my guards killed him before he had the chance."

Palpatine grinned. "Good, very good," he said, pleased, "At last, the Jedi are no more. Does your daughter know what transpired?"

"No," Vader shook his head, "I thought it of no consequence, since she does not know Obi-Wan at all."

"All the better for her," Palpatine continued, "Now, my friend, you may go."

Vader bowed. "Thank you, my master," he said, and turned around to leave the room. _Thank the Force he doesn't want me to kill her, _he thought thankfully, _I wouldn't be able to do it. But I wonder if she will ever know who Obi-Wan is._

While he was pondering this, neither he nor the Emperor knew that a pair of sharp ears had heard the entire conversation from behind the other wall.

"Elena, let us go now," Vader said, walking out into the corridor.

She strode out from where she had been listening and plastered on a smile. "Sure Dad, I'm getting kind of hungry, anyways. Does he want you to kill me?" she managed to ask.

He shook his head. "No, he wants me to train you as a Sith," he said. "He doesn't want you to become a Jedi."

Elena looked down as they walked towards their speeder. "I heard what you said about Obi-Wan Kenobi," she confessed sheepishly.

Vader stared down at her. "So... you were eavesdropping?" he accused.

"If you want to put it that way, yes, I suppose I was eavesdropping," Elena said, and glanced up. "And I know that Obi-Wan tried to come and get me, and he got killed by stormtroopers. His lightsaber, no doubt, is right now hanging up on the rack, next to all the other ones you have." Her tone was emotionless, but inside, she was rather sad.

Vader sighed tiredly. "Why in Force's name do you have to be so smart?" he demanded, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"I guess I get it either from you, Mom, or both of you," Elena suggested.

"That's not exactly a good thing..." Vader broke off.

Elena smirked. "But Dad," she went on, "I've heard about Obi-Wan Kenobi before, but who exactly is he?"

"More questions," Vader stated dryly. "Very well. He was my old master and a Jedi Master of the Old Republic. At the beginning of the Clone Wars, he was given the name 'The Negotiator' because of his skills to talk with the enemy. His master was Qui-Gon Jinn, who was killed by a Sith lord called Darth Maul. Qui-Gon's dying wish was for me to be trained, and Obi-Wan kept that promise and trained me, even though the Council was not happy about it. In the end, though, he betrayed me and the Republic, and cut off my arm, my legs, and left me to burn on the planet of Mustafar. He came back to find you and train you as a Jedi, and he was killed."

Elena paused. "Were you sad when he died?" she asked softly.

"I have nothing more to say on the matter, he is dead and that is final; nothing can bring him back now," Vader retorted sharply, getting into the speeder. "It does you no good to dwell on the past."

"But what if it's a link to the future?" Elena questioned herself, climbing into the speeder. She kept her thoughts to herself during the journey home.

----

A full month had passed, and Elena was going to be fourteen in only two days. She was excited about it, but she wondered if her father was going to remember at all.

"Hey Dad, guess what?" she said, skipping into a controls room, where Vader was fixing some loose wires.

"What?"

"I'm going to be fourteen in two days!" Elena announced brightly.

Vader said nothing for a second. "And?" he finally said.

"And... this is my first birthday with you!" Elena continued, "We could do something... like go on a vacation, or have a party! Or, we could get one of those wicked cool Nubian fighters and paint it maroon! Those things sure are hot," she said wistfully. She had been wanting one for a long time now, ever since she was eight.

"Which Nubian fighters are you talking about?" Vader questioned, using the Force to call a wrench to his hand.

"Oh, you know, those old kind, the yellow ones, used around...say... thirty or so years ago. Didn't you tell me you flew in one of those once?" She asked, and used the Force to call a datapad to her. She then began writing particularly nothing on it, but was waiting for a response.

"Yes, I did," Vader replied. "But I have no time for a vacation, since I am on duty all the time, and I also have no time for parties. Sith lords do not throw birthday parties, or give out presents."

Elena looked down, extremely disappointed. "Oh. Okay then. Forget I said anything." She put the datapad down and walked out of the room, head drooped low.

Vader stared after her, feeling rather guilty. _Ah, the joys of being a father,_ he thought dryly. A thought suddenly popped into his head, and he stood up and strode out of the room until he came to his hangar bay, the one with all the old ship models, most of them from the Old Republic era. His eyes rested on a certain starfighter, and he strode down quickly, a datapad clenched firmly in his grasp.

Elena trudged through the halls of the school, feeling let down.

"Hey, Elena, what's wrong, girlfriend?" Keira asked, coming up behind her.

She shrugged. "Ah, it's nothing," she lied.

Keira frowned. "Come on, let's go to class, I don't like seeing you when you're like this. Hey, I'll tell ya what, I'll even buy you a shake."

"With extra chocolate sauce?" Elena said hopefully.

Keira grinned. "You got it," she replied, and the two walked off to find the others before class started.

When history class came up, Miss Darcin spoke up and said, "Now, everyone, the day after tomorrow, we're going to do something special and exclusive. This is a once in a lifetime event, so you have to do well in class today. We are all going on a field trip to Lord Vader's palace."

The entire class gasped and began whispering, and Elena grinned at her friends, who smiled smugly.

A boy, one of the bullies in the class, raised his hand and said, "Do ya think we'll get to see Lord Vader himself?" he asked.

Miss Darcin shrugged. "I doubt it," she said, "He is mostly away on missions, so we probably will not get to see him."

"Aw man," the boy said, disappointed. "But where are we gonna be going, inside the palace, I mean?"

"To certain unrestricted areas that are only available to outsiders," Miss Darcin explained, "But even then, tourists are rarely allowed inside."

The class was ecstatic, and their whispering grew louder.

"Hey, Lana, is your dad home a lot?" Bece whispered to her from across the aisle.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, and this is going to be cool! The tour's gonna be on my birthday!"

"That reminds me, I've got to get you something," Mara said thoughtfully. "What did you want?"

Elena then proceeded to tell the girls what she had been wanting, and they promised to try to get some of the things.

"Um, Miss Darcin," Elena said, raising her hand.

"Yes, Elena?" Miss Darcin said, nodding towards her.

"My fourteenth birthday is going to be on the day of the tour," Elena continued.

Miss Darcin smiled. "Congratulations," she said, "This will be a special treat for you, then, won't it?"

Elena tried desperately not to burst out laughing, as did the other girls. "Uh...yeah, I guess it will be. A real treat," she muttered to the others, "I get to see my own home. Wow."

The girls laughed quietly amidst all the other talking in the room.

That chapster was a wee bit longer than some of the others. REVIEW as a Christmas present to me! Thanks!  



	15. The Grand Tour of Vader's Palace

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Something was wrong with the internet, I couldn't download this next chapter until... well, right now. So, I hope you enjoy!

korrd: Thank you so much! Don't worry about Luke, I've got some plans for him. And Obi-Wan, too. Oh no, he's not out of the picture. At all. Thanks for reviewing!

Chiara Sholuk: Thank you! See you when you get back! From... wherever you're going. Or, I'll know you're back when you review. Thank you!

Strickland-Propane: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

mentalkid: Thank you so much for reviewing my story, I know, I've read some pretty boring Luke/Vader stories, or some really ridiculous ones, and I didn't want mine to be too serious or too humorous. Luke and Leia will meet Vader, in fact, Leia is coming up really soon, and Luke will be coming up later in the story. Obi-Wan haunting Anakin is a great idea, but I've got something special planned for Obi-Wan. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 15

Elena yawned, rolled over on her side and suddenly opened her eyes. "I'm fourteen today," she stated.

After dressing, Geenine rolled into the room, beeping happily.

"Hey Nine, guess what, I'm fourteen years old today!" Elena said brightly, "And we get to have a tour of my house. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Geenine's top rolled in assent.

"But... I wish Dad would do something with me," she muttered, "It's not gonna be a real birthday without him. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about that, is there?" she put on her jacket and strode out of the room, bringing her backpack with her.

Have a good day at school, Geenine called.

"Thanks!" Elena shouted back.

On her way through the palace, she was stopped numerous times by stormtroopers and guards who wished her a happy birthday. Some even gave her presents, such as a blaster pistol or something like that. Elena was pleased to see that someone actually took the time to get her something, and her mood lightened considerably.

Jenson was waiting for her by the speeder, and handed her something with a big grin. "Happy life day, Lana," he said, and gave her a hug. "Hope you like what I got you. It's not much, but I think you'll like it."

Elena smiled and opened it to reveal a model Star Destroyer. "Wow! This is totally awesome!" she exclaimed, "Thank you so much, you shouldn't have!" She inspected the model carefully, still not believing. "Amazing.." she trailed off, and hugged him again. "Oh, thank you," she said, touched.

"Hey, no problem," Jenson shrugged. "Anything for my little sister." He had started calling her that a while back, since that was how he thought of her. The feeling was mutual.

Grinning from ear to ear, Elena walked to the cafeteria, only to be surprised by Mara, Bece, and Keira, who all jumped up and gave her a large group hug. "Happy life day, Elena!" they said, and handed her a gift from each of them.

"Guys, you shouldn't have," Elena said, choking up. "You are the best friends a girl could ask for."

"Hey, you're our friend, it's the least we could do," Beyonce said, smiling.

"Yeah, you deserve it," Mara put in.

Elena beamed and opened up her presents, which were very nice.

Everyone piled into the bus for the field trip, and Elena was curious to see if they would meet Vader during their tour. She was startled out of her thoughts by Miss Darcin giving instructions to everyone.

"Now, students, there are some serious ground rules I must tell you of. Don't touch anything, no shouting, walk, don't run, no disorderly conduct allowed, and no food or beverages in the palace. Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded obediently, but Elena hid a cookie in her backpack. Mara snickered when she saw that, and Elena grinned at her knowingly. "I _am_ allowed to eat in my own home," she whispered to Mara.

The bus finally stopped at the palace and landed on a platform. The entire class walked out, whispering to each other, and oohing when they entered the palace.

"Now, this is one of the main halls, where I am told Lord Vader meets admirals and other officials here," Miss Darcin spoke up, motioning to their surroundings. The hall was enlarged by a beautiful staircase with a large banister.

"...And that's the banister I like to slide down," Elena whispered to her friends.

"Cool," Keira wistfully said, wishing she could do the same.

Bece shook her head and grinned, staring around her. "Man, we have _so_ got to have a party here," she said, causing the others to laugh.

"Can you imagine my father having a party here?" Elena hissed incredulously, staring at Beyonce. "He'd go out of his mind!"

"Now _that_ I'd like to see," Mara chuckled.

Elena glared at her and elbowed her in the stomach.

"Oaf, hack, hack," Mara coughed, holding her stomach and giving Elena evil eyes.

Miss Darcin turned around and said, "Girls! Behave yourselves at once!"

The four girls nodded sheepishly and tried in vain to hold back grins.

They continued through the palace, with Miss Darcin pointing certain things out to the class, and Elena pointing out different things to her friends.

"Lord Vader's quarters are on my left," Miss Darcin continued, pointing to a doorway, "but that is restricted."

"Aw man," the class groaned.

"And these other doors are offices and storage rooms," Miss Darcin went on, ignoring the students.

Elena saw that her door was thought to be a storage room. "She forgot to mention that my room is right there," she whispered, pointing to a doorway.

"Is it big?" Keira asked.

Elena nodded. "Oh yeah." Suddenly she forgot about the sign she had made on her doorway. "Oh no..."

The class bully, Steven, his cronies, and his girlfriend waltzed over to her door, staring at the sign. "Hey, this is weird," he spoke up in front of the whole class, 'This sign says, "Force sensitive in Training. If you wish to enter, take serious precautions, as there might be random objects flying around the room.'"

Some of the students snickered, while others were interested. "A Force sensitive in training?" Janeera, a Moff's daughter spoke up, "that's odd. Maybe it's a special kind of guard or something."

"But who would make this kind of sign?" Steven chuckled, "That doesn't sound like a serious threat."

"This room was marked to be a storage room," Miss Darcin said, puzzled. "Maybe it's a mistake."

"Can we go in?" the bully's girlfriend asked.

The teacher shrugged. "I don't see why not, it's not restricted," she said, and pressed for the door to open. Elena groaned while the class eagerly piled into the room, anxious to see what was in there.

"Whoa, this isn't an office..." Janeera said, "It's a bedroom!"

"But for who?" the bully asked, confused. "It doesn't look like any kind of guard would live here."

Miss Darcin agreed. "This is rather odd," she remarked.

Suddenly Geenine rolled in, beeping frantically. Elena was nearly hyperventilating by now. _OH...NO..._

"Ooh look, it's a cute little astro droid!" a girl called out, pointing to Geenine.

Cute? Geenine beeped indignantly. The droid turned to Elena, who was making signs not to come near her. But the astro droid didn't understand and rolled right up to her, beeping harshly.

Elena glanced helplessly at the students, who were watching the entire thing.

"It seems to know you," Miss Darcin said, confused.

"Yeah, how interesting," she laughed weakly. Geenine got too frustrated and rolled away, giving up.

Miss Darcin shrugged and moved the tour on, but not before students gave Elena strange looks. Elena felt like melting into the floor.

Well, that was that chapter. I love the next chapter coming up, so the quicker you review, the quicker I'll post another chapter! Thank you, and Happy New Year!  



	16. A Brand New Nubian Fighter

Thanks for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Have a Happy New Year, everybody! I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter, since I had been envisioning it for a long time before I actually wrote the story.

Angel Sanada: Yeah, I totally agree. Thanks for reviewing!

Chiara Sholuk: Thank you! I love getting your reviews, and nice chapter for your new story! I couldn't find anything on the Mandalorian Wars on though, so I'll have to Google my search. Thanks for reviewing, and hope you like this next chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars or the X-men's powers, but I do own Elena. SO SUE ME!

**A Clear-up Before We Go Any Further:** I just want to remind everyone that this is going to be a AU story, so I doubt somewhat that I'll be following the events of the orignal trilogy.

* * *

Chapter 16 **already? boy, time sure flies.**

**Palpatine: Yeah, so hurry up and get on with it!**

**Shut up, you evil person!**

**Palpatine: Hey, I'm the ruler of the galaxy!**

**And I'm the writer of this fanfic, so shut up before I send you to clean the Jedi temple with a toothbrush!**

**Palaptine: Oh no!**

The school tour finally came to the private hangar bay, where all the old starships were housed. The class was oohing and aahing over the whole entire thing.

Elena zoned out for most of it, since she had seen these ships dozens of times, but as she trailed behind the group, and the group stopped to talk about another ship, something caught her eye.

She glanced at it, narrowing her eyes, and slowly walked over to it to get a better view. Her jaw dropped when she saw a Nubian starfighter resting there. But not any ordinary fighter. It was not yellow. It was a beautiful burgundy, and shone under the lights, seeming to have been freshly painted. Elena noticed a small datapad hanging off the side, walked up to it, and looked at the note written on it.

_Elena, since I know how much you love this starfighter, I decided to give you one and paint it the color you wanted. You will be a fabulous pilot, just as I am, and I will try to teach you more. Other than some misplaced cables, which can easily be fixed, the fighter is in perfect condition for flying. I know I haven't said this before, but I am very proud of you, my daughter. I am glad that I have a chance to be a father. _

_Lord Darth Vader_

Two tears rolled down Elena's face as she stared, awe-stricken, at the note which her father had left her. "He does care about me," she said softly, and wiped her eyes. Sniffling, she placed the note back where it had been and carefully inspected the fighter. She ran her hand down the side, loving the smooth and shiny feel of it.

"Elena Skywalker, what have I said before!" Miss Darcin said harshly, "Nothing is to be touched here! These are extremely old and rare ships, and are not to be touched! I am very disappointed in you!"

Elena sighed and said, "Sorry, Miss Darcin. I won't do it again." She took her hand off the fighter and stepped back, admiring it.

"No, you won't," Miss Darcin said angrily, "And just because you have disobeyed a direct order, you will not be finishing this tour with us. You will stay in the front hall until we have finished our tour, and then we will go back to school. You are not to move, fidget, or touch anything else, am I understood?" she demanded.

Elena nodded miserably.

"Good," Miss Darcin went on, "Come now class, let's continue our tour." They left Elena behind at the main hall, with Mara, Keira, and Bece giving her sad looks.

She shrugged, and as soon as the tour had moved onwards, she stood up, stretched, and hopped onto the steps, a book in hand. She pulled out her cookie and munched on it quietly, enjoying her quiet time.

Vader walked into the main hall about twenty minutes later and suddenly noticed Elena sitting on the stairs, reading by herself. He walked up to her and said, "Why are you not in school, Elena?"

She glanced up at him and shrugged again. "I am. I was in a tour of the palace with my history class, and since I touched my brand new Nubian fighter, I was told to stay here and not touch anything. You'll probably be getting a note from my teacher," she grinned at the irony of it all.

Vader found this very amusing, and let out a sound that Elena took to be a laugh. She enjoyed seeing him laughing for a change, and giggled along with him.

_I haven't felt this good in years..._ Vader thought wistfully. _I can't remember the last time I actually laughed. _

"Do any of the teachers know to whom you are related to?" he finally asked after they had both calmed down a bit.

She shook her head. "Nope, it's still a bit secret," she assured him, smiling.

"And how do you like your new starfighter?" Vader questioned, "I hope you like the color."

"Oh man, it's the best ever!" she exclaimed, "I couldn't ask for a better or cooler birthday present! Thank you so much!" She stood up and hugged him, to which he returned.

"Some things need to be fixed, but if you want to, when I am not on duty sometime, we could work on them," Vader offered, knowing what the answer would be.

"Oh yeah! So totally!" she said excitedly, "That would be awesome!"

Vader didn't reply, but slowly put one of his gloved hands forward, and stroked Elena's hair for a second. "I could not ask for a better daughter," he said emotionally, "I don't know what I would do without you, Elena."

She smiled, love for him bursting in her heart. "I don't know what I would have done without you either, _Father,_" she grinned, for once saying his title the way he wanted it.

"That's more like it," Vader nodded, and brought his hand back behind him again.

Elena nodded in assent and replied, "What ever you want, Dad." She smirked at him cheekily.

"I give up," Vader retorted dryly.

"Yeah, me too," Elena grinned, and hopped off the steps.

Vader turned around to face her. "So, how much have you been practicing your lightsaber moves I taught you?" he asked her.

"Every time I get the chance," she said, "And they're getting a lot easier to master."

"And your meditation and Force skills?"

"Same thing."

"Good," Vader nodded, quite pleased. "At least you have not acquired the impatience that I have."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Hey, do you think we could practice some moves now?" she asked. "I can go get my lightsabers, and you already have yours."

"But that would take too long," Vader insisted, "The combat room is on the other side of the..." he didn't get to finish his sentence, as Elena had suddenly teleported to the training room, leaving a puff of blue smoke. Vader sighed.

Well, that was that chapter. **Sniff. Sniff. **

**Palpatine: Oh get a life, you emotional person!**

**Somewhere you need to be right now?**

**Palpatine: Erm, no... not at the moment...**

**Well then I can give you something to do right now. GO! (Hands him a bucket with a mop and soaking water in it)**

**Palpatine: Blast!**

Well, hope you liked that chapter! I ONCE AGAIN DOTH COMMANDE YE TO REVIEW! He he he, let's hear the Emperor say that. Oh wait, he can't, he's too busy mopping. HA!


	17. Another Lightsaber Duel

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! It's because of you that I continue to write this story.

alexceasar: Yeah! You're back! Thanks so much for the review, I'm glad you like the Vader and Elena interactions. Hope you like this chapter!

Chiara Sholuk: Thank you, I took your advice and read all about the Mandalorian wars and Revan. Thanks for the review!

ShortOfDaybreak: Thanks, I think it does too.

RavenRulzRF: Hey there! Glad you like this story, too! What's Palps gonna clean, you ax? Well... let's let you decide that...

**OK, Palps, I've decided to bring in a friend of mine who's gonna be giving you some orders. Say hello to RavenRulzRF, Raven for short. **

**Raven: Yo! **

**Palpatine: (looks glumly at Raven) This is so unfair. I shouldn't even BE mopping! **

**Now, now, you brought this upon yourself. OK, Raven, you take it from here. **

**Raven: Yes! All rightie, first you're gonna mop the entire Jedi temple, make sure it's spotless! And then you're gonna mop the senate chambers, then my apartment, then Anakin's apartment, and then Obi-Wan's apartment, and then...( goes on and on)**

**Palpatine: HEEEELLLLP! **

**Enjoy, Palps! He he he! Whist he is mopping, onto the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 17**  
**

Elena teleported back once she had gotten her lightsabers. "I've been thinking about what to change my color to," she remarked, "I was going to go for blue, since that was your color before, but now I'm not sure. I think the Force wants me to wait until I get the exact right color."

"A very good idea," Vader replied, "You must let the Force guide you to do what is right."

Elena cocked an eyebrow. "But is there a difference between the Light and the Dark?" she questioned, circling him.

"It all depends on your point of view," Vader said, and ignited his lightsaber. Elena ignited hers and charged. Red hit red, and the two continued to circle each other.

"Well, I think there are two sides," Elena said, her heart rate accelerating, "I think there's the Light Side of the Force, and the Dark Side." Her lightsabers clashed with his again.

"And which will you choose?" Vader asked.

Elena studied him before blocking a charge from him. "Whichever one I feel is right," she answered, and began to fight back.

"That was not a straight answer, Elena," Vader criticized.

"Maybe not," she admitted, "But it's the only answer I've got for you right now."

The two gradually ceased talking as their duel grew more intense. Their moves became faster; their foot speed increased. Neither of them noticed when Keira, Mara, and Beyonce, came into the room and halted, shocked, as they watched them fight.

After they called a draw, they were startled to hear clapping. Elena turned around and grinned, bowing.

"That was amazing!" Mara called, and came forward. "You guys make the perfect father/daughter pair. How did you become such a great lightsaber duelist in only one month?" she asked Elena.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I get it from him," she said, pointing to Vader, who was staring down at them.

The other two girls came over. "Well, I've never seen anything like that before in my entire life," Beyonce admitted.

Elena looked from them to her father and said, "Oh, Dad, let me introduce you to my very good friends, Mara Jade, training to be the Emperor's Hand, Beyonce Rodan, the daughter of General Rodan, and Keira Piett, the daughter of Captain Piett."

The three girls bowed. "It's nice to finally meet you, sir," Mara said, sticking out a hand bravely, "Elena has told us so much about you."

Vader, surprising everyone, shook her hand. "Good things, I trust?" he said.

"Only the best, sir," Keira said, and shook his hand as well. Beyonce did the same thing.

"I am glad to see Elena making friends," Vader went on, "but I wish to know where your tour went."

Mara shrugged. "Eh, they'll be coming around sometime," she said nonchalantly, "Come on, Lana, we should go before the crowd comes by and sees us with your father. I think they'd get a little suspicious, don't you think?"

"Yeah, even more so after they saw my room," Elena muttered sullenly.

"I told you not to put up that sign, but you never listen to me," Vader warned, shaking a finger at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," she said, "But Jenson got hurt once when I was levitating my stuff around the room! I didn't want that to happen to anyone else, so I put up that sign. I would have taken it down if I'd known that they would go into my room."

Vader sighed and ruffled her hair. "Well, there is nothing that can be done about it now," he replied, "I must go, there is a meeting with the Senators that cannot wait. It was good to meet you all," he said to the other girls. "Elena, I'll see you tonight."

"See ya later, Dad, and thanks for the present!" Elena called, waving.

"Bye, Lord Vader!" the girls chorused.

They stared after him after he had left the hall. "Wow," Keira said, "He's not as bad as they say he is. He's actually pretty nice!"

Elena shook her head. "He can be cool," she replied, "But he's a Sith lord. They're not nice people. At least, that's what he said. I'm not sure if I believe him or not."

"Are you going to become a Sith lady?" Mara questioned seriously.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. She put the lightsabers down on a desk and sat back on the steps, deep in thought. The girls joined her, and they talked until the tour finished their round, and they went back to school, finished up their classes, and went home.

**OK, let's take a short break to see how Palaptine's doing on his mopping chores. **

**(Pan right to see Palpatine moaning as he's barely halfway done with the temple cafeteria floor) **

**Raven: Work it, we haven't got all day here! **

**Palpatine: I'm (pant) Trying! It's too hard on my old back... I'm too weak...**

**(Raven and I roll our eyes) Oh brother. **

Reviews are greatly appreciated, hope you liked that little bit with Palpatine, everyone! If you want to, tell me in your review and I'll put you in there as well. You can think of what to make Palpatine do next. Thanks!


	18. Finding out Her Father's Past

Thank you SO SO SO SO SO SO much for all of your reviews! I don't know what I'd do without you!

RavenRulzRF: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'll be sure to put that in this little dialogue this chapster!

korrd: Well, you're in luck, Leia is in this chapter! Ta daaa! Sorry bout that, anyways, Luke will be meeting Elena in two or so chapters ahead. But they won't be meeting in real life, they'll meet in kind of a vision. Zound cool? Thanks for reviewing!

HyDrOmAtIc: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like the debating between Dark and Light, more of that'll be coming up later. You want Palps to do Yoda's laundry? You got it!

Angel Sanada: Thanks! But, is what you said 'I hate you, I don't trust you' for the Palpatine dialogue? Cause I'll put that in this one.

**NOTE TO ALL REVIEWERS! READ THIS: I am officially beginning a dialogue with Emperor Palpatine and other random Star Wars characters. You will be included in this if you want to, just tell me what you want yourself or the characters to say or do, and I'll be sure to put it in there. THANK you, and enjoy!**

**(Walks over to Palpatine with some other dudes. Palpatine is nearly done mopping the floor) Yo dude, wassup?**

**(Palpatine glares at me) Palpatine: I hate mopping! This is no fair! I need some backup! **

**Well, maybe I will, maybe I won't. I'm here right now with some of my pals. You already know RavenRulzRF.**

**Raven: You finished with the mopping? Cause I got more work for you, pal.**

**Yes, thanks Raven. HyDrOmAtIc, or Hydro for short. **

**Hydro: Hey dude, what's cookin'? **

**And Angel Sanada, or Angel for short. **

**Angel: (Eyes him evilly) Hello. I don't like you.**

**None of us do, my friend. OK, they're now gonna tell you what you're gonna be doin' next. Sound cool with you?**

**Palpatine: Not in the least.**

**Cool cucumbers! Let's get started. Raven?**

**Raven: All right, let's get down to buisness. (Names a whole bunch of things, such as mopping everyone's apartments, including friends, bathing Raven's animals, and doing everyone's laundry. **

**Palpatine: Anything else? (Sighs)**

**Hydro: Oh yeah, especially do Yoda's laundry! **

**Palpatine: This is going to be a loooong day...**

**Angel: Good! I hate you and don't trust you in the slightest. **

**Raven: Hear, hear! **

**Amen to that! Let's get back to Elena, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 18**  
**

Things went the same way for the next month: Elena had school, sometimes Vader went away on missions and took her with him, and Elena continued her training, both with her special powers, and her lightsabers. They were still colored red, since she knew that the Force was waiting for the right moment to tell her what they should be colored, and one night, she was given the answer.

She crawled into bed, used the Force to turn off the lights, and almost instantly fell asleep. As soon as she fell asleep, she had a vivid dream.

_She saw droids, thousands of droids, two Jedi Knights, and a beautiful planet under siege. She saw a brave young queen, standing up to the enemy, and a ship flying away... she saw a young boy and the handmaiden... she saw the boy winning a pod race, and the boy meeting the Jedi. _

(a/n: It's like she's watching the Phantom Menace, but I can't put everything in there. It's just as if she's watching the Phantom Menace, the Attack of the Clones, and the Revenge of the Sith, with some stuff in between. That's how I want her to see Anakin's past.)

_Ten years later, she saw two Jedi, a master and a padawan. A senator, and the Chancellor. Them fighting on Geonosis, fighting Count Dooku, and Anakin and Padmé getting married on Naboo... she saw the two Jedi starfighters, rescuing the Chancellor, and returning home... Padmé being pregnant, with her... Obi-Wan leaving, Anakin turning to the Dark Side and betraying his friends... the duel on Mustafar... and finally... her being born... Padmé dieing of a broken heart... her being sent away...but wait...there were two more. _

"_You have triplets, Padmé..." Obi-Wan's voice said. _

"_Luke..." she gasped... "Leia... Elena..." _

"_You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you!"_

The cry rang out in her head as she bolted upright, gasping for breath. She closed her eyes, seeing the pictures in her head again, and she knew. She knew what had happened. The Force had shown her her father's mysterious past.

"He didn't kill Mom," she said to herself. "She died of a broken heart, just after she had me... I have a brother and sister, but I don't know where they are."

Suddenly, she knew what color to use for her lightsabers. She jumped out of bed and teleported to the training room, where it was dark. Elena took out her lightsabers, took out the red crystals, and put in new ones. She ignited them before teleporting back to her room.

The next morning, she went down to the breakfast room, where Vader was sitting, reading data pads. She ordered her food quietly and ate it, saying nothing to her father. Finally, she spoke. "I chose a new color for my lightsabers." She would not mention her having siblings, the Emperor would surely kill them if he ever knew of their existence.

Vader put the pad down and looked at her. "And what color would that be?" he asked curiously.

"Green," she stated. "In honor of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

Vader stared at her, shocked. "How did you know of Qui-Gon?" he demanded.

"The Force sent me this vision," she said. "I saw it. I saw _everything._ I saw you meeting Mom, I saw you in the speeder chase with Obi-Wan, I saw you rescue the Chancellor and turn to the Dark Side... I saw you burn on Mustafar..." her voice had lowered to a whisper.

Vader nearly choked and shakily replied, "You saw... my entire life?" he managed to croak out.

"Yes," she answered, looking down. "Mother didn't die when you choked her."

"What are you talking about?" he said, still in complete shock. "The Emperor told me that–"

"The Emperor lied," she interrupted, becoming angry. "Mom didn't die because you choked her. She died because she lost the will to live. She died of a broken heart."

Vader sat back, trying to take in the news. "Are...are you sure of this?"

"Yes."

Darth Vader didn't know what to say, he was too much in astonishment to say anything at the moment. "So I didn't kill her," he said softly as he could. "The Emperor lied. He lied to me!" he became furious, enraged. The silverware began to shake on the table, and Elena's eyes widened.

"Dad, stop, please!" she cried out, becoming frightened.

He took a glance at her and sighed abruptly. Without saying anything else, he stood up and stormed out of the room, Elena staring sadly after him.

_Maybe that wasn't the brightest idea in the galaxy..._ she thought. _But he needed to know the truth. Oh brother._ She sighed.

She left for school, feeling rather rotten. "Stupid, blasted, darned Emperor," she muttered angrily. "He always has to mess everything up."

"Hey Elena!" Keira said brightly, jogging up next to her. She then saw her friend's downcast face. "What's wrong now?" she said, "Are Huley Tarkin and her friends bothering you again?"

Elena shook her head. "No, it's nothing," she replied lamely. "Just something at home that I'd rather not talk about."

Keira nodded understandingly. "Sure."

When they were studying literature, the door opened, and a girl who looked about Elena's age walked up confidently to the teacher and handed him a note. The teacher glanced at it, nodded, and stood up, clearing his throat. "Everyone," he began, "I'd like to introduce to you to a new student who will be with us for a short while. This is Leia Organa from Alderaan, and she'll be studying with us while her father is here."

Elena stared at her. _That's my sister..._ she thought, pained.

Leia was a little bit shorter than she was, but she held her head high, was very pretty, and had smooth brown hair.

_And I can't even tell her that._ Elena looked down, but glanced at Leia as she sat down in the seat next to her. "Hi, I'm Elena," Elena whispered to her.

Leia glanced over at her. "I'm Leia," she said, relaxing a bit. "It's nice to meet you."

"You, too," Elena replied. "Do you wanna join us for lunch?"

Leia smiled a bit and nodded. "I'd like that, thanks," she responded.

In the cafeteria, Elena saw Leia and motioned for her to come over. When Leia sat down, Elena asked, "So, Leia, how old are you?"

"Fourteen," Leia replied. "What about you guys?"

Elena tried not to wince, and answered, "Same thing. So, who's your dad? Is he here on a business trip or something?"

Leia nodded. "Yeah, sort of," she said. "He's a Senator, Bail Organa, and I'm in training to be one, too. What's your Father's name?"

The girls glanced at Elena, who was silent for a moment. "Um, he's not that important," she said lamely.

Leia clearly didn't believe her. "Riiiight..." she said, eyeing her suspiciously.

**OK, now that the chapter's over with, let's get back and see how our 'friend' Palps is doing on his chores. **

**Raven, Hydro, and Angel: Come on, you old sleezebag, work it!**

**Palpatine: But I hate doing laundry! Everyone hates doing laundry! It's too much! Maybe I'll just use lightning on it instead of drying it...**

**Everyone: NO! **

**Palpatine:(Pouts) You guys are the meanest ever! **

**And proud of it! Just remember, say the word and you're in it, too! Ok, now I need some very nice reviews! Thanks!**

**Palpatine: (mutters) You don't deserve reviews. **

**And YOU don't deserve to have all of those appliances! From now on, you're doing laundry by hand! Get to work!**

**Palpatine: NOOOOOOO! **


	19. The Reporters Find Out About Elena

So many WONDERFUL reviews! I can't thank you enough!

RavenRulzRF: Thanks for that little bit, I'll try and fit it into this part!

Angel Sanada: Thanks so much! I'll put that part in there.

HyDrOmAtIc: I'm glad you liked that part where Vader's past was revealed. I didn't know how people would like it! Yeah, I feel bad for her too, she's gots loads on her mind. Glad you like the Palpatine handling! I'll put your request in there!

Padawan Line Skywalker: Why hello there! I'm so glad you like my Elena character, I put a lot of thought into her before writing the story. Vader needs a hug sometimes, anyways. Hope you like this chapter!

Jinn Twins: SO happy you liked the green crystals in honor of Qui-Gon! I was thinking about changing the color at first, but now I'm sure I won't. Yes, you can poke Palpy and make him clean the the toliets!

**Ok, people, we're back! Everyone, little intro here, Reviewers, Jinn Twins, Jinn Twins, reviewers.**

**Everyone: Hey there!**

**Jinn Twins: Well hi! **

**Palpatine: Oh great. This is juuust peachy! (Goes even more glum)**

**Eh, don't worry, I've got some back up for you. Count Dooku isa here!**

**Count Dooku: Oh great. Why'd ya have to bring ME along?**

**Because I enjoy torturing evil Sith lords. SO THERE (Suddenly lights go out)**

**Raven: Change all the lightbulbs!**

**Palpatine: Why should I?**

**Raven: I'll bring one of my friends in! Oh TELA!**

**Tela: Yeah? (Tela, a character made up by Raven appears)  
**

**Raven: Please show Palps what I mean. **

**Tela: My pleasure. (Holds lightsaber dangerously close to Palpatine's throat) Get movin', old man!**

**Hydro: Yeah, go do the macenara! I want to see you embarrased. **

**Palpatine: ME? Embarrassed? Dooku, help me!**

**(Dooku can't, being poked by the Jinn Twins. Palpatine sighs and beings to do the macenara, which causes much laughter amongst all the reviewers)**

**That's too funny, mates!**

**Palps: Let me stop now! (pants from eating too much donuts)**

**Angel aka Jessica Skywalker: Why should we? Besides, it's ALL YOUR FAULT WHAT YOU DID TO MY FAMILY!**

**Next punishment, fellow friends? **

**Jinn Twins: Make him clean all the toilets! **

**(Much laughter is heard) You got it! GO! (Dooku and Palpatine trudge off glumly to do their jobs)

* * *

**Chapter 19

Finally, Elena had to tell her. "All right, my Dad is Darth Vader, OK?" she said painfully. "You happy now?" she put her head in her hands.

"WHAT?" Leia shouted, jaw dropped. "Your father is _DARTH VADER_?" she hissed.

A passing girl heard that. "YOUR DAD IS DARTH VADER?" she yelled in shock.

Elena winced as the girl's voice echoed in the cafeteria, causing the room to become silent as everyone stared at them in complete surprise.

"No one was supposed to know that," Elena said through clenched teeth.

Leia reddened. "Oops. Sorry about that," she replied, embarrassed. "I didn't know."

"It wasn't your fault," Elena replied tiredly. As Leia picked up her sandwich, Elena noticed that her fingernails were silver. She stared at them, and glanced at hers.

Huley Tarkin, the granddaughter of Moff Tarkin, was the first to come up to them. "So," she said, sniffing, "I just couldn't help but overhear that your father is Darth Vader, Elena. Is this true?"

Elena glared at her. "Yeah, so what if he is?" she snapped angrily.

"Does that make her a different person?" Beyonce added stiffly, defending her friend. Leia glanced at Elena sheepishly. She hadn't expected her to be so... nice.

"Well, her status has completely changed," Huley continued, "She's an important person."

"I'm still the same person as I was yesterday, and now that everyone knows, I think I'll be going home before the media gets here," Elena retorted, standing up. "So if you'll excuse me, I don't feel like being tortured today."

The girls sitting at the table glanced at each other. "Hey, wait for me, I'll come too," Mara offered.

"Yeah, me too," Keira spoke up, following her lead.

"Don't forget about me," Beyonce piped up, grabbing her lunch bag.

Leia stared at them, trying to decide whether or not to follow them. She had heard terrible things about Vader, but his daughter was a completely different subject. "I'm with you, too," she added, and walked towards them.

Elena grinned. "Thanks guys," she said gratefully.

The people at the cafeteria began to talk again, but this time, they were talking about Elena and her father. She ignored the whispers and walked out of the halls with the girls right next to her. But as soon as she opened the doors to the outside, she was met by a storm of reporters, all shoving cameras and microphones in her face.

"Is it true that you're Lord Vader's daughter?" asked one.

"What does he look like under that mask?" yelled another.

"Is he cruel to you, and does he ever do that choking thing of his?" shouted out another.

Elena felt defeated and a bit scared. "Um...I..." she couldn't think of anything to say.

Leia, being the diplomat, stepped up to help her. "Excuse me," she called out, "We would like to refrain from any questions at this time. Elena has no information to give out and anything she has to say about her father is a personal and private matter. So if you'll excuse us, we really must be getting back." She nodded and grabbed Elena's hand to lead her through the sea of reporters, who kept on asking her billions of questions.

**Well, that chapter's done with. How we doin', Jinn Twin 2?**

**(Jinn Twin 2 laughs, poking Palps.) Never better! **

**Angel: Get him! I want to see him suffer. **

**Raven: Come on, let's leave the geezers to their work. Whaddya say, Tela?**

**Tela: Sounds good to me. Everyone else?**

**Everyone: Yeah, let's go! **

**Well, I managed to get all your requests in. WHEW! I am really enjoying this little dialouge, can't wait for more of your fantastic ideas! **


	20. NOTICE TO ALL REVIEWERS! READ!

**Um, this isn't a chapter, but I just want to warn all of my reviewers, I disabled my private messaging, and my email doesn't show up on my profile for a reason. I reserve the right to privacy, and not to hurt anybody's feelings, but I don't email strangers, pm them, or talk to them online. **

**Thanks for your consideration; I just wanted to let everybody know that. Thank you! I shall try to update my story as soon as possible. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. **


	21. Elena Escapes the Reporters

OH. MY. GOSH! THANK you SO SO SO much for all of your reviews! This is the most I've ever gotten!

Mentalkid: Don't worry, Vader will unleash his anger! Thanks for reviewing!

RavenRulzRF: I was thinking about putting Darth Maul in somewhere...

Chiara Sholuk: Of course you can be in the dialogue! Thanks for reviewing, that is a great idea. About chapter twenty, I just don't talk to strangers online, you can never be too safe on the internet, it's very dangerous. Sound cool?

Angel Sanada: I'm sorry, but I don't give out email accounts or IM pennames online. The internet's too dangerous. But thanks for reviewing!

Jinn Twins: OK! Thanks for reviewing, Elena's life will be more interesting than it already is, that's for sure! Thanks for reviewing, Yavie Jinn!

Typewritter 15: I'm really glad you enjoyed this chapter, I'm happy you liked the part with Leia. Thanks!

ILUVZIM: Well, since you're on your knees waiting, I'll relieve you of that! thank you so much for reviewing!

Writin' Dude: Glad you're loving it! Here's the next chapter!

**All rightie then, let's get down to business. Palps, Dooku, I'd like to introduce yet another pal of mine. Meet Chiara Sholuk! **

**Chiara: Hey guys! What's cookin?**

**(Palpatine and Dooku groan) Palps: Not another one! **

**Dooku: We need more help!**

**Raven: Oh quit complaining and get to work! Pull weeds! I don't want any left! That means you, Dooku!**

**Chiara: Palpatine, go take care of all of the Jedi babies! Pronto! **

**Palps: Oh great, they'll all have powers, kinda like Jack-Jack... my lucky day...**

**Yavie Jinn: (Pokes Palpy) GO! **

**Angel: I hope you get heat stroke and die! Thanks to you I'll never see my brother or sister again! **

**Palps: Whatever...**

**Just for that, you won't get to see Darth Maul until the next chapter! HA! **

**Dooku and Palps: WHY US! **

**OK, dudes, let's let them get started, shall we? Back to Elena!

* * *

**Chapter 20

"Have we any more information on the Rebellion on Sullust?" Vader questioned from his main data center, where lots of officers and stormtroopers busily worked, trying to locate different Rebellion leaders and bases.

"Yes, milord," Captain Piett piped up, "There may a small base just on the far side of the planet, here," he pointed on the map.

Vader studied it. "Thank you, Captain," he nodded, "Well done."

Admiral Ozzel glared at Piett.

"Oh, and by the way, Captain," Vader said, turning around in his stride, "You have an excellent young daughter. You must be quite proud of her."

Piett stared at him, mouth open. "I...uh... thank you milord," he finally managed to squawk out, "I am. But... if I might ask..._ how_ did you meet her?"

"When her tour group came to my palace," Vader replied simply, "She and her friends came upon Elena and me when we were dueling. Elena introduced me to her and her friends, and she was a very polite young lady."

It most certainly wasn't every day that Lord Vader complemented your child, or even MET them. Piett was certainly having a very good day. "Thank you, milord," he replied, "She talks of nothing but Elena, I must say. She simply adores her."

Vader nodded. "Very good," he answered. "Any time she would like to stay here, she is more than welcome to."

Ozzel was staring, gaping, at their almost friendly conversation. Whoever heard of Lord Vader having a daughter? And him actually talking about children with Piett? A mere captain? This was absolutely astounding.

Before he could open his mouth to say something, Jenson rushed into the room, panting. "Sir, you've got to see this!" he gasped.

"Private, how many times have I told you not to–" Vader began warningly.

"No, sir, look!" Jenson insisted, and grabbed the remote for the large screen in the room. He turned the channel onto the main news station, and what Vader saw dropped his heart into his boots.

"Oh no..." he said faintly.

Lo and behold, there was poor Elena, trying desperately to get away from all the hundreds of reporters, whose numbers were steadily increasing. Her face was a bit frightened and lost, and she tried to explain that she wasn't going to answer any questions, but of course they didn't listen.

"Oh my goodness!" Piett gasped, as he saw Keira, right with Mara, Leia, and Beyonce, who were right behind Elena. They were also getting questioned by almost every single reporter there.

"Does your father ever abuse you?" a reporter said, holding a microphone up into Elena's face.

"I..." she started, but was interrupted by another question by a different reporter.

"Who was your mother?" he asked.

"Uh.." was all she could squeak out at the moment. "I really can't answer any of your questions! Just please leave me alone!" she cried frantically.

Vader watched her, pained, as she tried to get away from the reporters. His fists clenched tightly as he watched her. _They're hurting my daughter,_ he thought wildly, _They're interrogating her!_ All the thoughts of earlier that morning instantly were forgotten.

"Jenson!" he thundered suddenly, "Go pick up Elena and her friends at once! I will not stand for this insane outrage!"

Jenson glanced furiously at the screen before barking, "Yes, sir, at once!" he saluted and ran out of the room.

Vader paced angrily, seething, while Ozzel stared at him nervously. Piett continued to watch the screen, angry as well. His daughter was also being interrogated, and he didn't like it one single bit.

Jenson rushed into his speeder and zoomed off for the school, where he groaned at all the racket. There were now several news speeders with cameras circling around the huge mass of reporters, and some stormtroopers had to come to the scene, pushing the civilians back. The entire school was now outside and watching the scene as well.

"This is not good," Jenson muttered, and landed his speeder near the reporters.

A stormtrooper came up. "Sir, you're not allowed to park here," he said, holding his gun in his hands.

"Listen, you worthless, idiotic jerk," Jenson snarled, "I'm Lord Vader's personal aide, and this is one of his private speeders. So unless you want to talk to him yourself, I'm allowed to park here!"

The stormtrooper stared at him. "Do you have a pass?" he finally questioned.

Jenson shoved his pass into the trooper's face and ran off to the media, leaving the trooper quite taken aback.

"Elena!" Jenson shouted, but his voice was drowned out by the crowd. "ELENA!"

Finally he heard a voice. "Over here!" a faint cry called. Jenson pushed and shoved his way through the reporters until he finally found Elena with her friends, still getting questions put on her.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Jenson said, grabbing her hand.

"But they'll follow us home!" she cried.

"Then we'll lead one heck of a chase, won't we?" he said, and darted for his speeder, pushing reporters rudely out of the way. Elena grabbed Mara's arm, who grabbed the others, and ran after Jenson. They finally managed to race to the speeder and hopped in, the news speeders coming down right next to them. Jenson floored it and raced off, the speeders following him.

"Boy, that was close," Elena gasped. "Are you guys all right back there?" she glanced back to the panting girls, their grips still very tight.

"I think so," Mara panted. "What a disaster that was!"

"You can say that again, M. J.," Keira replied glumly, "How are we ever going to be able to go back to school? Or out in public?" she was horrified at the thought.

Leia was a bit more calm in the situation. "Listen, guys, I think they'll get over it soon. I mean, I had that, and I still do, but they will eventually move on to a new topic. It won't be like this forever."

"Well that's a relief," Elena sighed.

"Hang on," Jenson said, gritting his teeth, "They're still on our trail. Hold on to something, girls, cause it's about to get rough!" He pushed the accelerator and zoomed at a intense speed, causing the girls to scream a little bit. But Leia and Elena rather liked the thrill.

"We can't seem to shake 'em," Elena said worriedly, seeing the speeders behind them.

"Let's try this!" Jenson replied, and dove into a downward spiral. Now in the very heart of Coruscant, it was a cat and mouse chase as Jenson tried frantically to lose the news speeders.

_Somehow this reminds me of the speeder chase Dad was in,_ Elena thought suddenly.

Jenson dove to the left, intent on leaving the speeders behind. They zoomed in between buildings, over and under ships, through tunnels and speedways, and finally they rounded a corner and lost them.

"Whew," Jenson sighed, "that was close."

But the reporters wouldn't be so easily dissuaded. "They're back!" Elena cried, pointing to the oncoming speeders.

"Blast!" Jenson hissed and zoomed away. The news speeders were finally catching up to them, but Vader's palace was nearing by the second.

"They're not allowed to come in without permission," Elena informed Jenson.

He sighed grimly. "Let's hope they remember that detail," he retorted, and spoke over the comlink. "This is Private Jenson requesting permission to land in docking bay 2," he said hurriedly.

"Request granted," the voice replied, "Hurry up, you've still got those speeders on your tail."

"I know, I know," he said exasperatedly, and dove downwards into the hangar bay, where the speeder skidded to a stop on the ground. The news speeders seemingly forgot the rules and zoomed in after them.

"Quick, run!" Jenson shouted, and he and the girls took off for the palace, three or four reporters following them.

Elena and Jenson raced through the endless halls, the girls following, and they finally charged into the main data center there, where the officers stared at them as they stopped, panting for breath.

**Well, that chapter was a wee bit longer, hope you liked it! How are Palps and Dooku doing?**

**(Palps is trying to stop one of the babies from levitating to the ceiling while at the same time trying to stop another from screaming) Palps: Darn it! **

**Dooku: I'm (pant) done! **

**Tela: Dooku, go help Palpatine! Hop to it!**

**Dooku: Dang it bobby!**

**Raven: Work it, you old geezer! **

**Yavie Jinn: Yeah, hurry up about it! We have fifty Force sensitive babies that need taken care of! (Pokes Dooku)**

**Angel: Palpatine, YOU STINK! **

**(Palps smells his armpits) Palps: (Indignantly) I do not! **

**Yeah, you really do! After you're done there, go take a mud bath with some tomato juice! **

**Palps: Yech! **

**Thanks for all of your reviews, I hope you enjoyed this episode of: REVIEWERS TORTURTING SITH LORDS! Thank you! **


	22. The girls decide to stay at the Palace

OHMYGOSHTHISISSOAWESOMEIGOTSOMANYREVIEWSANDI'MALMOSTTO100ANDTHAT'SSOCOOLAND...

Uh, I won't tire your minds by making you read that. If you want to, it's up to you.

Celtic Cross: When am I going to bring Luke in? Soon... mwa ha ha! You want Palps and Dooku to suffer and clean the septic tanks? You got it! Thanks for the review!

Chiara Sholuk: Glad you understand about the internet thing. Sometimes reporters can be so stupid! Setting an evil ferret on the Sith is a great idea! Thanks for reviewing!

HyDrOmAtIc: Hey, no problem, man! Glad you liked the chase scene and the part with Vader! the Darth Maul idea is totally fantastic! And the hokey pokey! Man, I just burst out laughing even thinking about it!

RubbyK.K: Sure I can add you in! Great idea about writing sorry letters in, I'm sure I can work that in somewhere...

ILUVZIM: Yeah, it would stink! Thank you so much for your reviews, I really look forward to reading them!

RavenRulzRF: Great idea! I'll try to put that in, too... I could probably start my own story, just using these ideas!

alexceasar: Thanks for reviewing again! Glad you like all the little parts, like the one with Piett. I enjoyed that, too.

Padawan Line Skywalker: You have some very good and valid points. I shall try to incorporate maybe some boys into the story, but right now they're not going to fit. Since Elena has powers, the others should too, I mean, they're brothers and sisters. About math... I don't know what else to teach... Now, about the replying to messages. As I have already pointed out, I do not talk to strangers, pm them, or give out my email address online. So I am sorry, but I cannot accept your messages. Hope you understand, but the internet is very dangerous.

Angel Sanada: Thanks so much for understanding! Hope you like this chapter!

**REVIEWERS TORTURING SITH LORDS! NOW STARRING: DARTH MAUL! (Only Palps and Dooku clap)**

**OK, before we get down to business, I'd like to intro a few other friends of mine. Everyone, meet RubbyK.K, or Rubby, and Celtic Cross, or Celt! **

**Celt: Hey guys! So glad to be here! **

**Rubby: Yeah, this is gonna be so much fun! Torturing Sith lords is what I do best!**

**Everyone: Hear, hear! **

**OK, we've got a long list of things to do, so let's start with our newest pals. Celt, whaddya want the Sith to do first?**

**Celt: I want to make them suffer! They have to empty and clean ALL the septic tanks! Then, repaint ALL the walls in the Jedi Temple!  
**

**Sith: OH NOOO!**

**Everyone else: WOO! You go dude! **

**All rightie, Rubby, you're next. **

**Rubby: OK, after that, you guys have to write (by hand) sorry letters to the familes of the people you killed!**

**Palps: But, but, that's way too much! I don't even know half the people I killed! **

**Hydro: Well then find out, you dingbat! Ok, I'm next. Maul, I'm gonna paint your face, instead of red, a nice neon pink! **

**Maul: NOOOOOO! **

**Don't forget about finishing taking care of the babies! **

**Raven: Amen to that!**

**Angel: I wish you weren't alive, Palps. Does anyone know what we do now? I want to be reunited with whatever is left of my family. **

**Chiara: Don't worry, I'm sure we can figure out something! **

**Well, when we get back, we'll see how the Sith lords are doing! (Hyrdo brings out pink face paint, while Maul backs away) (Chiara brings out an evil ferret and sets it loose on the Sith lords, who run around, screaming) **

**Back to Elena!

* * *

**

"Oh, I can't walk another step," Beyonce gasped, holding her stomach.

"Me neither," Leia groaned. "I need to sit down."

Elena was instantly hounded by Vader who strode up to her quickly, saying "Elena, are you all right? What happened?"

"Dad, it was an accident," she explained, "I was telling Leia about how you were my father, and some girl overheard and shouted it out to the whole world! The next thing we knew, we were being basically interrogated by the media, who kept asking me all of these blasted questions! This is juuust peachy!" she fumed.

Vader sighed. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're all right," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But I think you and your friends should stay here until this has cleared over." He glanced at Piett, who had an arm around Keira.

Piett nodded. "I agree," he stated.

"Um, can I contact my father and tell him the news?" Leia asked. "He'll be wondering where I am."

Vader stared at her for a second. "Yes, of course," he answered, surprising Leia. "Now come, we must get you all settled in. Captain, you are welcome to stay if you feel more comfortable staying with your daughter," he said, turning to Piett.

Piett glanced at Keira. "Do you want me to stay, Keira?" he questioned.

"Well I think there's enough room," Keira said, grinning.

Elena snickered.

"But, I wouldn't want to impose, milord," Piett went on, feeling rather foolish.

Vader waved a hand dismissively. "Nonsense, you are her father and therefore are entitled to be with her if you wish. Jenson will see that you are comfortably settled in."

Jenson nodded. "At once, milord," he said, bowing shortly and leaving the room.

"Oh, and Private," Vader said. "I would like to see you later about a promotion."

Jenson was shocked, while Elena grinned at her father. He was certainly in a good mood today, and that was a very rare thing. Leia was completely shocked. This was certainly not the Lord Vader she had come to hate with every bone in her body.

Ozzel was staring in astonishment at the entire episode, not believing what he was seeing. "Milord Vader," he butted in, "We are trying to locate Rebel bases, not chatting about children!"

Vader turned to him, while Elena glared. "If you would like to be useful, then go find them yourself, admiral!" he snapped angrily, and strode off, the girls following him, smirking.

"Look, I'm sorry if I prejudged you earlier, Elena," Leia apologized, "It's just, your father's not known to be the nicest man."

Elena nodded sadly. "Yeah, I know," she replied, "But he's really not that bad, once you get to know him. He can actually be tolerable, sometimes," she said, raising her voice.

Vader whisked around, and Leia gulped, thinking that she was going to be in big trouble. Elena, however, didn't seem fazed one little bit. "NOW who's not being nice," Vader retorted before walking on again.

Leia's jaw dropped.

"Well hey, guess I got it from you, Mr. Perfect," Elena shot back.

The girls snickered, trying to keep in their laughter.

"Why thank you," Vader replied nonchalantly, causing Elena to roll her eyes. Leia was still in utter astonishment at Vader's behavior.

A few minutes later, Elena asked, "Dad, do you think that my friends could stay in my room? It'd be kinda like a sleepover."

"If that's what your friends want," Vader assessed.

The other girls nodded eagerly.

"Ooh, and can we see you two have a lightsaber duel again?" Beyonce questioned, wanting to see them fight.

Elena nodded. "Sure, if Dad has the time," she replied. "But he's usually really busy, you know, with missions and all that stuff. We have droids that are programmed to fight lightsaber battles, but it's so much more fun when you're fighting with a live person, if you know what I mean."

Beyonce nodded knowingly.

* * *

**Well, Luke will be coming up in either the next chapter, or the chapter after that. Can't wait! All rightie, how's it goin? Celt?**

**Celt: (looking at pad) Well, they've finished the septic tanks, finally, and Hyrdo has painted Maul's face pink, and now Dooku is painting the walls, while trying to keep the babies asleep. Palpatine, though, is writing sorry letters, then he's gonna join Dooku. Maul is in the nursery, making sure the babies are asleep. **

**Let's give them a little wake up then, shall we? Chiara, would you, Rubby, and Raven do the honors, please? **

**Chiara: Love to!**

**Palps, Maul, and Dooku: (Looking at babies) They're finally asleep!**

**(Chiara, Raven, and Rubby suddenly turn on blastingly loud hard rock metal/hardcore/screamo music on, which wakes up babies)**

**Sith: NOO!**

**Raven: Get working, Maul!**

**Angel: (To Palpatine) I still don't like you in the least!**

**None of us do, my friend! **

**Everyone else: Amen to that! **

**Maul: (whining) To I have to work?**

**Tela: Do you WANT me to get out my lightsaber again?**

**Everyone: (Sung to the tune of: The wheels on the Bus) A lightsaber can go slice, slice, slice! Burn, burn, burn, kill, kill, kill! A lightsaber can go slice, burn, kill! All through the galaxy! **

**Sith: You woke them up AGAIN! NOOOOO!**

**Well, let's leave them to ninety screaming (not to mention Force sensitive) babies, shall we? Man, this is getting better by the update! **


	23. Bail Organa learns of Elena

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! With... let's see... with only 13 more reviews, I'll reach 100! If you could help me out by reaching that goal, that would be awesome!

ILUVZIM: So glad you're loving it! Of COURSE you can borrow Palps so he can do your homework! That's the entire point of this little dialouge, to MAKE. THEM. SUFFER! As for the lightsaber rhyme, I give all the credit to RavenRulxRF, for she's the one who made it up! Thanks for the review!

RavenRulzRF: Don't choke on your chocolate bar! That's dangerous! Thanks for the ideas, I"ll keep puttin' em in! Thanks for the reviews, too, I really appreciate it. Making a separate story would be a good idea, but then, who would review my story? I think most of my reviewers just like the dialouge. I'll have to think about it, I"m not sure yet.

Angel Sanada: Can't wait either! And you don't have to anymore, cause here's the next chapter!

Chiara Sholuk: Thanks! Making them cook a gourmet meal sounds awesome! Can you imagine _them_ with Martha Stewart or Rachel Ray? It gives me giggles just thinking about it!

Padawan Line Skywalker: Thanks for your comments! When is Elena going to grow? See, that's a slight problem I'm having, I don't know if I should do a sequal to this, and make it so she's older, or just make it one big story. But I don't wanna have 100 plus chapters, so I will probably do a sequel. Hey, maybe I'll make it a trilogy! That's not a bad idea...

phylitr: Hey, you're back! And your idea is a great one! I"ll have to incorporate it into my story, somewhere down the road. It won't screw up the plot, and thanks!

Celtic Cross: HA HA HA HA! That is one of the FUNNIEST ideas I've heard so far! Awesome! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Well, we're back with another Episode of... REVIEWERS TORTURING SITH LORDS! TA DAAA! (Random Gong rings) Anyways. Everyone, I'd like to intro yet another friend, ILUVZIM, or Zim for short.**

**Zim: Hey guys, glad to be here! **

**Everyone: Welcome to the club! Glad to have you! **

**Sith lords: NOT _ANOTHER_ ONE!**

**Yes, another one. And since you're new to the club, Zim, you'll go first for your list of things. **

**Zim: Cool! OK, I want you dudes, especially Palps, to do my homework. **

**Palps: WHY MEE? I was never good at math or science...**

**MOVING FORWARDS! Raven, you're next! **

**Raven: Let's see... (Looks at datapad) ...hmm...**

**Angel: How about we make these guys do yardwork? **

**Raven: Great idea! Dooku, you have to water the plants WITHOUT using a hose or sprinkler thingy. **

**Dooku:What'll I use to carry the water?**

**Tela: A BUCKET, you moron!**

**(Dooku sighs and goes off to work, while Maul and Palps stare at the piles of homework in front of them)**

**Celt: Hey, I just figured out that the Sith lords murdered my friends! Watch out, you evil jerks, cause Celtic Cross is out for REVENGE! **

**(All reviewers cheer and clap wildly, and Celt bows. Sith stare at them sourly)**

**Celt: (Cont) OK, Sith, first, you're gonna have to fix Anakin's broken speeder, scrub the entire Death Star with a toothbrush, and THEN stand out in the street with nothing but your boxers on, while doing jumping jacks, and chanting "We are stupid idiots! We are stupid idiots!" And while you do that, we're gonna throw garbage at you. **

**Everyone: Spiffy idea, Celt! **

**Angel: Yeah, way to go! **

**All right, let's get back to Elena, shall we? We'll leave the Sith to there next chores...

* * *

**Oh, before I start the next chapter, I VERY HIGHLY recommend you all going to instead of Wikipedia. It's just like Wikipedia, only it's all about STAR WARS! Everything you need to know, it's in there! Check it out!

* * *

Chapter... Oh dear, I don't know. Disclaimer: See some other chapter. **  
**

A beeping sound caused Leia to snatch her comlink. "Princess Leia Organa here," she said in an commanding tone of voice.

"Leia? Are you all right?" Bail Organa asked worriedly, "I saw the news only a few seconds ago. Where are you?"

Leia hesitated. "Uh... at Lord Vader's palace," she finally squeaked out, cringing. "He offered to let me stay here until the media dies down, and I kinda.. sorta... agreed. But I have some friends here with me," she added hurriedly.

There was a silence on the other end. "I see," Bail replied, sounding none too happy with the situation. "And who might your friends be?"

"Elena Skywalker, Lord Vader's daughter, Mara Jade, Beyonce Rodan, and Keira Piett," Leia rambled off.

Elena whisked the comlink away from Leia and said, "Don't worry, Your Highness, Leia's gonna be fine here. We're having a big huge girl sleepover, and I promise that we'll keep her away from the news. She could be brought home to your house, but we know that the media is just waiting outside our doors to start interrogating us again. Two reporters have already been restrained for trying to follow us inside."

Bail listened half heartedly from the other line. The voice sounded familiar, and when Leia had mentioned an Elena Skywalker, he knew that Vader had gotten a hold of her. But at least she seemed to be all right, for the moment. Before he could reply, he heard loud breathing from the other end.

"Senator Organa," Vader spoke up, causing Bail to cringe. "I assure you your daughter will be well taken care of here. I will see to it that she has everything that she needs. If you feel any concerns about this, then I would like to know at once."

"Well, if you feel that's the safest thing to do," Bail answered rather weakly. What in the world had he gotten himself into? _What if he realizes that Leia is also his daughter?_ He thought to himself.

_Don't worry, he doesn't know,_ a voice spoke inside his head.

He jumped. _What was that?_

_It's me, Elena. Don't worry, Senator Organa, I know who Leia is, and I know that she's my sister. But I won't tell Dad, at least, right now, because I know you're concerned that he will turn her into a Sith. It's true, I am being trained right now, but not as a Sith. And the Emperor would kill Leia if he knew. He almost had me killed._

Bail held his breath. _How do you know that Leia is your sister?_ He managed to ask.

_It's kinda complicated,_ Elena went on, _But there's something you should know. Obi-Wan's dead._

_What?_

_Yeah, I'm sorry. I think he was killed by my father, or maybe it was the stormtroopers, when he was trying to rescue me. _

Bail sighed mentally. _Thank you for that information, Elena,_ he said, _Take care of yourself and Leia as well. I trust you._

_I will, Senator,_ Elena replied, _ I won't let you down. _The link then ended.

"Senator?" Vader's voice came from the other line. "Are you still there?"

Bail felt rather foolish. "What? Oh, I apologize, Lord Vader, my thoughts drifted for a minute. You were saying?"

"Will this be all right for you?" Vader repeated.

Bail sighed again. "Yes, it will, as long as Leia will be kept safe," he finally assessed.

"Yes, she will be," Vader continued.

"Very well, then, I shall talk to you later," Bail replied, "And I'll have some of Leia's things sent over." He then shut the link off, praying that he had done the right thing.

---

The sleepover, as Elena called it, was actually a very good idea. The girls ended up staying in Elena's very large bedroom, and Jenson had extra beds brought in, and the girl's things were brought over as well.

When it was time for dinner, the girls trampled down the stairs to the table, where they ate a wonderful dinner. Vader entered the room and told Elena that he had to leave on a sudden mission, causing her to feel a bit sad, and told Jenson to keep an eye on the girls, which he promised he would.

Piett needed to leave with Vader, and told Keira goodbye. The two left almost immediately.

"Now we can't see a lightsaber duel," Beyonce sighed, somewhat depressed.

"Sure you can," Elena spoke up, "come on." She led the girls to the combat room, where they all stared at the numerous amount of lightsabers.

"You can look, but don't touch," Elena said in amusement. "They're very dangerous; you touch the blade, and your finger comes off."

"But aren't you scared to use them?" Keira questioned.

Elena shook her head. "Nope," she replied nonchalantly. "Guess it comes from being a Force sensitive."

Mara grabbed a lightsaber from the rack and ignited it. It actually turned out to be Mace Windu's lightsaber. "Here, let's see how good you are at this," she said, facing Elena.

Elena grinned. "You're on, hotshot."

The two began to duel intensely, both parrying and blocking very well. Mara, just as experienced with a lightsaber as Elena, was giving the daughter of Vader a run for her money, but Elena was doing very well.

Finally they decided to call a tie, and both drew back, panting.

The girls clapped wildly. "That was awesome!" Beyonce said happily, totally excited about the whole thing.

"Yeah," Leia added, "I wish I could try using one of those."

Elena used the Force to call a lightsaber, Obi-Wan's, as a matter of fact, to her hand, and gave it to Leia. "Here," she said, "Try this."

"But I'm not Force sensitive," Leia insisted, giving the lightsaber back.

_If only you knew,_ Elena thought.

**Well, that was that chapter. I hope you liked it! Oops, I forgot to tell you, Luke's going to be in the _next _chapter, not this one. Sorry for the mistake! I promise he will be in the next one! Ok, back to the Sith lords! **

**Angel: I wonder if Vader can sense me or hear us?**

**Chiara: (Looking at datapad) Probably! **

**Angel: Thanks for the encouragement earlier, I'm glad we're friends. **

**Chiara: Hey, me too! We're all pals here, in league against the Sith. Hey, btw, are they almost done yet? **

**(Tela reads datapad) Tela: I wanna read one of the last chores! **

**Raven: Be my guest! **

**Chiara: I'll do mine after that. **

**Tela: Will do. Palps, you have to vaccuum all the floors in the Temple that weren't moppable. **

**(All the babies wake up again)**

**Tela: And don't forget about the babies! Chiara, you're up! **

**Chiara: Ok, finally, you have to cook us all a gourmet meal. But we're gonna have someone to watch you to make sure you don't do anything fishy. **

**Jar Jar?  
**

**(Jar Jar walks up) Jar Jar: Mesa gonna make suresa that theysa don't do anything clumsy... okie-day? **

**(Everyone stares at me blankly, while I blush) And... uh... someone else, too. Sabe, you can go with him. **

**Sabe: Sure, love to! (Jar Jar, Sabe, and Sith go off to make meal)**

**Let's leave them to it, shall we? Hope you liked this episode of REVIEWERS TORTURING SITH LORDS! And the chapter, too. **


	24. Elena Meets her Brother, Luke Skywalker

Only FOUR MORE REVIEWS UNTIL I REACH 100! WHOO HOOO! Thanks so so so so so so so so MUCH!

Chiara Sholuk: Hey! That's not such a bad idea! That'd be cool! I just hope it's allowed... I don't know. I don't want to risk this story getting deleted over such a small error.

RavenRulzRF: Will put that in, as always! Thanks!

korrd: Hey, you're back! Almost thought you'd forgotten about this story for a sec... anyways, you said no Obi-Wanno Getting off Tattoine for Luke? Well, I think I can come up with a solution which you maybe forgot about: Captain Han Solo Luke gets off Tatooine. Hmm? Wait and see, Luke is in this chapter! And don't worry about it, Luke WILL get off Tatooine! And Obi's not gone yet, either!

ILUVZIM: (Sniffles) Thanks so much! That was really sweet of you to say! Great ideas for the dialouge, I'll try to put some of those in there! Thank you!

Angel Sanada: Why thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

Jinn Twins: Yayy! You're back! Great ideas, I love the paint ballon fight idea! HA HA HA! I'll put that in sometime, too!

phylitr: Changing the babie's diapers, he he he! Great idea! Mara and Luke will be meeting, I think, in a sequel to this story, and they will fall in love. Or do you think I should make this one long story? I don't know. Suggestions are helpful!

Celtic Cross: Yeah, so sorry about that! But Luke is in this one! Yay!

Typewritter 15: Yeah, if only she knew... don't worry, she will someday in the future of this story!

**AHEM. (Clears throat) AND NOOOWWW... THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... ANOTHER WONDERFUL EPISODE OF... REVIEWERS TORTURING SITH LORDS! TA DAA! (Another Random Gong Rings) Ahem. ANYWAYS! Onwards! All right, let's get down to business, people! Lots of things for the Sith to do today.. such as... let's see.. oh right, Chiara, you're first! **

**Chiara: Yay! OK, I want them to... umm... need some more suggestions! **

**Raven: Ooh, I got some! Chiara, if I may? (Chiara nods) OK! Maul, go bonk your head until you pass out.**

**Maul: I really don't like any of you.**

**Tela: Get over it! Palps, you have to fix the AC in the Jedi Temple. It doesn't work. **

**Palps: I hate you.**

**Angel: And I don't like you, so GET MOVING!**

**Palps: RATS! **

**Jar Jar: Whersa de ratsies? Mesa no liken da ratsies, deysa scareses mesa! **

**Shut up! (Slams door in Jar Jar's face, causing babies to wake up)**

**phylitr: Ooh, go change the babies' diapers!**

**Zim: And then you have to go be animal pooper scoopers at the Coruscant zoo! And Palps, I got biology tonight! (rubs hands together evilly)**

**Celt: Brilliant! After that, they can be targets for blaster practice, take my dogs for a ten mile run, and do my research paper, and then wash all the skyscraper windows on Corry! Mwa ha ha!**

**Yavie Jinn: (screams at Maul) MEEP! (Pokes him evilly, and all reviewers laugh)**

**Maul: Heeeelllp! **

**Sorry, buds, no can do! **

**Dooku: (stares at babies) AWW MAN! I had enough trouble with them the last darned time! **

**OK, friends, let's get back to Elena, why don't we? The Sith have A LOT of work to do...(laughs)

* * *

Disclaimer: See other chapter.**

**Chapter 24 (I think) ** Oh, and by the way, I know it didn't show up on the chapter, ARGH! but I WAS going to suggest that you try out WOOKIEEPEDIA! (Wookieepedia) It's great! Hope it shows up on the chapter...

Leia stared at her.

Elena blanched for a second. _Uh-oh, what if she heard me?_

"So, are you going to take this back or what?" Leia said, holding the lightsaber out to her.

Elena took it cautiously, eyeing Leia carefully. The other said nothing but went over to where the other girls were.

"All right, time for bed, everyone," Jenson called out.

The girls groaned but followed him reluctantly to Elena's bedroom, where they changed into their nightclothes and almost instantly fell asleep.

Elena closed her eyes, sighed, and immediately felt herself getting drowsier. Five minutes later, she unexpectedly found herself on a balcony, overlooking a beautiful lake, which was surrounded by tall mountains. She looked around, seeing if anybody was around, when she remembered that this was a dream. But a very vivid one.

She turned around and headed down some steps onto a rather large patio, which also overlooked the lake. A sound startled her, and she unconsciously reached for her lightsabers, and was surprised to find that they were there. She was shocked when a boy, who looked to be about her age, standing behind her.

He was a bit taller than she, with sandy blonde hair, a handsome, well looking face, and bright blue eyes. He looked startlingly like her father had. He stared at her for a second, unsure of what to say.

"Uh..." Elena stammered, "Hi, I'm Elena."

"Luke," he finally managed to say. "I'm Luke Skywalker."

Elena's jaw dropped. "Luke Skywalker?" she echoed in shock.

He nodded. "Yeah. Are you a Jedi?" he glanced at her lightsabers.

"Um, sort of," she replied, "I'm training."

"Is this some kind of dream or vision?" he asked uncomfortably. "I don't know who you are at all, or what I'm doing here."

Elena finally gathered up the courage to say, "My full name is Elena Skywalker. I'm your twin sister."

He stared at her. "But... I have no sister!" he insisted.

She sighed and sat down. "OK, Luke, take a seat. I have a lot of things to tell you." She then went into full detail about how she had been a slave, and how they had been separated from each other at birth. She also told him that he could also have the potential to become a Jedi, and finally, she told him who his father really was.

"I still can't believe my father is Darth Vader," he said shakily, trying to register it all in.

"But you know what I've said is true," Elena said pleadingly. "I wouldn't lie to you, Luke, and I don't know how it is that we can talk to each other, being so far away. But you have the same powers as I do."

"I wish there was some way you could teach me what you know," Luke mused.

Elena glanced down at her lightsabers. "Hey, why don't I show you right now!" she said, standing up. "I don't know if we'll get a chance to speak again, but I've got my lightsabers right here!"

Luke stood up as well. "Good idea," he replied, "Now I'll get to..." he suddenly noticed a lightsaber on a nearby table. It hadn't been there before, but it was there now. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

Elena shrugged. "The Force works in mysterious ways," she grinned. "Now come on, flyboy, let's get this show on the road!"

After she showed him a few moves, they continued to talk about their pasts. Suddenly, Elena felt herself waking up, and she opened her eyes to find herself back in her old room.

_Ah, blast,_ she thought, irritated. _I have a brother and I can't even talk with him in the real world._ Annoyed, she climbed out of bed and got dressed, everyone else still asleep.

She found her way down to the combat room and took her lightsabers, loving the feel of them. She then ignited them, clicked them together so that they became a double bladed lightsaber, and swung them around for a bit. After that, she mediated until she sensed that her friends were waking up.

Elena went back into the room, where the girls had started a pillow fight. She laughed and Force grabbed a pillow, joining in the game. When they had finished, they went downstairs and had some breakfast.

**Well that was that chapter.. Ok... how we doin, Zim?**

**Zim: Great!**

**Angel: (sees Sabe and Jar Jar alive) Wha... Auntie Sabe! Jar Jar! (Smiles happily) You're alive! But Palps still has to pay for what he did to my family...(giggles softly) Too bad Vader doesn't know it. **

**Yavie Jinn: MEEEP! **

**Maul: NOT AGAIN! NOOOO! **

**Everyone: (laughs heartily)**

**Chiara: That's the way to tell 'em! **

**Celt: (sees Palps finishing washing the skyscrapers, moaning about his back) Yeah, work it Palps! **

**(Everyone walks in to find an unconscious Darth Maul on the floor and Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn standing over him)**

**Yavie: WHOO! Qui-Gon!**

**Qui-Gon: Why hello, Yavie! Good to see you! (glances at Maul) He was like this when I got here, I swear! **

**(Tela walks over and kicks Maul, so Maul wakes up and Force pushes Tela and Yavie into the wall)**

**Tela and Yavie: You shouldn't have done that. (They get out their lightsabers and charge at Maul, and Qui-Gon does the same) **

**Maul: (whimpers) Mommy! **

**Raven: Let's leave them to it, shall we? **

**phylitr: Fantastic idea, Raven! **

**Let's zip, people! (Everyone walks out, whistling merrily) Oh, and people, this tale is by no means over! Review and find out what happens next!  
**


	25. Elena Talks to Vader and to Luke

I HAVE OFFICIALLY REACHED 100 REVIEWS! THIS IS A HISTORIC MOMENT! (Confetti falls down and the band begins to play) OK, enough of that. THANK YOU ALL for helping me reach my goal of 100 and sticking with me for so long... actually it's only 24 chapters, but who cares? And now for my second goal... 200 reviews! If you could help me reach 200, that'd make me more happier!

ILUVZIM: I'm happy that you liked the vision to bring Elena and Luke together, everyone else liked it, too! Very funny ideas for the Sith, I'll put that in there! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Adame shmi Skywalker Vader: When is Leia gonna find out? Erm, not for a couple of years. But since I'll be skipping two years until Elena's sixteen, she will know soon after that. Thanks so much for your reviews!

korrd: Who says you need Obi-Wan for Luke to find Han? I was thinking Luke would go to Anchorhead by himself and meet the pair. I agree, I don't like TIEs either. I prefer Jedi starfighters myself. Thanks!

phylitr: Well, there's only about five or six more chapters until I skip two years and change Elena's age to sixteen. Then everything's going to happen. Should I cut it off there and start a sequel? I don't know. Great idea for the Sith!

okanabe: Hey there! Don't worry, PALPY WILL PAY! Yes, I REALLY REALLY REALLY love Fantastic Four, X-Men, and all of those comic book heroes. I think the idea for the X-Men before KOTOR is really great, and in case you didn't know, I have already written and posted a Star Wars story, with the X-men in it! You should check it out, I think you'll like it! Just look under my profile, it's called 'Legend of the Jedi X-Men: Attack of the Clones'. Hope you like!

Writin' Dude: Thanks dude, I'm glad you like my story. About the Torturing Sith lords, I would like to say yes to your request, but too many reviewers like it and want me to continue it. So sorry! You can just skip to the story and ignore it if you want.

Celtic Cross: Great ideas! You know, I might have to make the dialouge become a story, because there are too many requests, and I don't know if I can fit them all in! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!

completely-obessed: Why thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

Jessica-Angel-Skywalker: Hey, like the new penname! But you didn't change it all that much. Yes, I am VERY sneaky.. he he he! Who are we running into next? We'll have to see... thanks for the review!

RavenRulzRF: Thanks for the review, I don't know how long I can make the dialouge, since I have to reply to all these reviews! Hope you like this chapter, I'll try to fit it all in! Unless you like longer chapters...

Jinn Twins: Thank you! Lots of other people liked the dream also, don't worry, there's going to be lots more of that in there! Don't worry, Luke will get off Tattooine, but he needs to be a little older, don't you think?

Typewritter 15: Thanks for your review, as I replied to the Jinn Twins, you're not the only one who liked the dream. I didn't know it was going to be so well-liked, I'm pleased! Everything will unfold in the future, don't worry! Thanks!

**AND NOW, ANOTHER EDITION OF... REVIEWERS TORTURING SITH SERVANTS! (Erm, I mean Lords)**

**Since we've got a lot of things to do today, we're going to get right down to it. Oh wait, we've got someone new! Adame shmi Skywalker Vader!**

**Adame: Hey there! OK, Dooku, you have to hit Palps with a lightning rod! **

**(Dooku hits Palps with a lightning rod) Palps: That's the girliest hit I've ever seen! Pathetic! (Dooku pouts) **

**Zim: I"m next! OK, you've got to build a fifty foot statue in honor of the Jedi you've killed. (Sith groan) I'm not done yet! You have to do it while wearing pink frilly dresses, Palpy's the frilliest of all!**

**phylitr: Now me! Palps, you have to write a thousand times: I, Palpatine of Naboo, confess that I am a complete moron of a Sith lord and now need to go do the homework of all the reviewers'! (Giggles heard)**

**Great idea! Another new reviewer of ours, okanabe, wants to make PAPLY PAY! Can we do it? **

**Everyone: SO TOTALLY! **

**Celt: I'm up now! First... we take Dooku to Naboo and make him mow the entire planet with a handmower! Darth Maul's gonna go to Tatooine and work on a moisture farm, and Palpy will stay on Corry and sweep ALL the streets with a toothbrush! And then repaint them with a baby paintbrush! **

**Angel: Ooh, you're tough! (laughs) Well, Palps is in more trouble now, guys. (points at Qui-Gon and looks at him) Um, hello Master Jinn. My name is Jessica Skywalker, Angel is my nickname. I think Maul hates me too..(smiles) Aunt Sabe, is the rest of the family OK?**

**Sabe: Never better! Great to see you, Jessica!**

**Qui-Gon: A pleasure to meet you, daughter of Anakin! I as well hope Vader turns back to the light side. **

**Yavie: (myrrps happily at Qui-Gon) Glad to see you back! (uses the Force to levitate Maul to the top of the Jedi Temple and leaves him there)**

**Raven: Tela and I will make our demands at the end. Sound cool?**

**Fabulous idea! OK, now let's get back to Elena!

* * *

**Chapter 25

A droid came into the room and said, "Lady Skywalker, Lord Vader is on the holocom for you."

"Thanks," she nodded, and raced out of the room to talk with him. She arrived, a bit breathless, a few seconds later. "Wassup?" she asked.

"The sky," Vader retorted dryly.

Elena rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant," she muttered, crossing her arms over.

"That remains to be seen," Vader went on, thinking in amusement how much she was like him when he had been her age. She was a carbon copy of him. "I just wanted to check up on you and see how you are doing. Behaving yourselves?"

She nodded. "Yep," she replied cheerfully, trying to put the interaction with Luke in the back of her head. "We're doing great. I think today we're going to play some holo games, and probably race in your indoor speeder course." The indoor speeder course was a speeding race course built inside the palace, since Vader had always liked the thrill of racing. He had taught Elena how to do it, and it was one of her all time favorite things to do.

"Very well, just be careful," Vader cautioned. "Don't go outside, the media will no doubt be waiting on my doorstep. If they try to come in, then–"

"I run them through with my lightsabers," Elena grinned smartly.

He sighed. "No, the stormtroopers will deal with them," he continued on. "I have to talk with the Emperor about additional security."

"Will do," Elena replied.

"I will talk with you later," Vader said, "Take care of yourself, Elena."

She smiled. "I will Dad, see ya later."

He nodded and the link ended. Elena let out a breath of air as she realized that she had come close to letting her mental shields down, and that was not a good thing. _Boy, this is gonna be tougher than I thought..._

----

For the next week, the girls were told to stay in the palace, for the news reporters were just waiting for them to make a public appearance, and then they would pounce on them.

Elena was under a lot of stress, trying to keep the sister relation from spilling out to Leia, hiding Luke from her father, and feeling cooped up for so long.

A few nights later, Elena fell asleep again. She suddenly found herself once again on the beautiful planet, which she had discovered to be Naboo. She jumped up and raced down to the patio, where she found Luke in deep thought.

"Luke, Luke!" she cried, running towards him happily.

His face brightened as he saw her, and engulfed her in a big hug. "Elena, I didn't know if I was going to see you again," he said, excited, "but I have something really cool to tell you."

"What?"

"I found Father's old lightsaber at Obi-Wan's house!"

"Really?" she said, ecstatic.

"Yeah, and it's blue! Just like you said it was!"

She nodded. "And do Uncle Owen or Aunt Beru know anything about it?" she questioned, sitting down.

He shook his head. "Are you kidding? They'd go nuts if they knew I was sneaking to old Ben's house. My lips are sealed for now." He sighed. "I just can't believe that they lied to me," he said, feeling let down, "I mean, I thought he was a freighter pilot, and all the time he was a Jedi Knight of the Old Republic."

"And a Dark Lord of the Sith," Elena put in.

Luke shrugged, and suddenly studied her. "Elena, are you going to become a Jedi, or a Sith?"

Elena sighed and shook her head. "I don't know yet, Luke," she said, frowning, "it's still to early for me to decide. I'll make that decision in a couple years. I hope by that time, I'll have met you already." She smiled at him. "Come on, let's spar."

He nodded and jumped off the ledge, brandishing his father's lightsaber. "Using our powers this time?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed and inflamed one of her hands. "You got it, flyboy," she grinned.

This would become a regular nightly routine of theirs for the rest of their lives, even though they would not know it yet. They also did not know that some other people would be joining them later on in their vision.

* * *

**Well, that leaves some room for ideas! Only a few more chapters until I skip two years when Elena's sixteen. How many of you think I should end it before that and start a sequel? Or should I just keep going and start a sequel in the middle? I don't know, but I need feedback! **

**Raven: (looks on floor and picks up a small book) What's this? (Turns it over to front cover where it says in big bright neon pink letters: DARTH MAUL'S DIARY) Hey, look what I found! **

**Everyone: Whatzit? (They crowd around, and Tela walks over and takes the diary from Raven) Tela: Darth Maul's Diary. This could be interesting. **

**Celt: Let's read it! **

**Oh, sounds fun! (Takes book from Tela and opens front cover, clearing throat) OK, first entry. It says: 'Deare Diary, I ame Darthe Maule of the Sithe, ande I like to painte, drawe, play the banjoe, and singe songes frome the bottome of my hearte! LA LA LA LA LA!' What a lunatic! (giggles are heard) Continuing on, 'I ame a mastre at lightsabre practice, like to give everyone evile glares, ande painte my face rede. (red) My mastre is Darthe Sidioues, ande he cane be a little weirde sometimes. Fore instance, he made me flushe my pete pinke grasshoppre downe the toilete! Whate a travesty! Ite wase horrifice!' Wow, this guy puts 'e' on the end of everything! 'Welle, I have to goe, it's time fore my archery lessones. I like mediviale history.' (Whistles) Wow, that is one strange dude. **

**(Palps walks in) Tela: Go do our math homework. (Palps sighs and trudges off) **

**(Maul walks in) Raven: Go fix computers! (Maul sighs and trudges off)**

**(Dooku walks in) Everyone: Go throw yourself off a building. a fifty-eight story one. If you don't come back we will hunt you down. **

**Dooku: Blast! (sighs and trudges off) **

**(Han Solo and Luke walk in) Everyone: Go and boil your bottoms! **

**Han: What? **

**Oops, sorry, we thought you were one of the Sith. **

**Luke: (Defensively) I told you for the last time I didn't turn! **

**Han: Chill kid, can't you see these guys are friends! (Luke reddens) **

**Luke: Sorry. **

**Yavie: Hey, no problem! Welcome to the club! (Han and Luke join) Hope you liked that edition of the story, feel free to join us next time for... REVIEWERS TORTURING SITH LORDS! Thank you! And don't forget to tell me what you thought about Elena! After all, that IS the main story! **


	26. The Emperor Gives Elena an Assignment

Thank you SO much for all of your reviews, you don't know how much I appreciate all of your wonderful feedback. It's what keeps this story going!

korrd: Well, since this is an AU fic, Luke is already being trained as a Jedi and therefore is not naive like he is in the movies. Don't worry, he will find a way to get off of there without Obi-Wan's help. Thanks for your review!

ILUVZIM: Thank you so much for your review, glad you liked the part where Elena called Luke flyboy. I don't think Elena will get the chance to spill the beans about Luke at the moment, she's far too busy in this chapter. Thanks for your review!

RavenRulzRF: Don't worry, I won't get rid of Torturing Sith Lords! Too many of you guys like it too much!

Jinn Twins: Thanks for your review, and thank you for your ideas! I think I'll start a sequel kinda in the middle, right at a major turning point.

Chiara Sholuk: Hey, glad you're back, haven't heard from you in a while! Sorry about your computer... great ideas for the Sith lords!

Typewritter 15: Glad you're looking forward to it, so am I!

Jessica -Angel- Skywalker: Thank you for your review, I hope you like this chapter!

Celtic Cross: Don't worry, I WILL write it! Thanks so much! You got a lot of questions here.. um, here we go, after Leia's sixteen, same answer as before, yes, Yoda will be, you will have to see who's joining them, and yes, Han and Chewy will DEFINITELY be in this story! Whew! Great ideas for the Sith!

Padawan Line Skywalker: Glad you liked the part where Elena finds Luke, I really like that brother/sister relationship. Sure you can torture Sith lords!

who likes candy: I do! (raises hand) especially chocolate... mmm... anyways, thank you so much for your wonderful review! Pale in comparison... I like that description! I am so glad you like this story... thank you!

phylitr: Thank you, I shall do just that.

**AND NOW... ANOTHER EXCITING AND JAW-DROPPING EPISODE OF... REVIEWERS TORTURING SITH LORDS! ( Yet another random gong rings) What is it with gongs? Anyways... who should we start with here.. (looks at mile long list from millions of fans) Ohh-kay then... Zim? Who's first?**

**Zim: Uh, I think we got someone new, Padawan Line Skywalker. **

**Sure thing, everyone, say hello to Line! **

**Line: Hey everyone! All right, I have to save my husband from the dark side! I'm a Jedi Knight and take your hands off him! You disgusting Sith lords! **

**(Palps makes a horrible face, to which Yavie slaps him) Palps: Ouch! **

**Yavie: He he he he he! (Throws hailstorms of forks at the Sith) this is the life! (Sith duck and shriek their heads off)**

**Chiara: I got something! Whichever Sith lord is afraid of heights, they have to jump off of a tall building with a parachute! (Sith cower in fear) **

**Celt: Me next! I got something good...(Rubs hands together evilly) I know! Alright ladies aka County and Maul, you two will be going to BOOT CAMP! Mwa ha ha ha! Oh don't look so sad, Palps, I haven't forgotten about you! (Palps glowers) In fact, I've saved the best for you! You are going to build a new Jedi temple from scratch, without ANY help from anyone whatsoever! Don't you just love me, Sith lords?**

**Sith: No, we HATE YOUR GUTS! **

**Celt: I can't hear you! **

**Raven: I'll think of something to do when they're in boot camp.. cause after Palps finishes the temple, he's joining them! **

**Line: Great idea! This is awesome!**

**Angel: I agree! **

**Well, as the Sith trudge off to boot camp with the prospect of having more work to do, let us get back to the main story with our favorite characters!

* * *

**Chapter 26 Hey, I remembered! **  
**

Elena bid all of her friends goodbye after the media had calmed down a bit. "Have a safe trip back to Alderaan, Leia," she said to her newest friend.

"Call me whenever you're on the planet," Leia replied, hugging her. "We'll get together and chat."

"No problem," Elena grinned. She waved as the speeder carrying Leia zoomed out of the hangar and into the Coruscant sky, being the last to leave.

Elena turned around and walked back into the palace, feeling a bit lonely.

Vader found her working on Geenine in a hallway. "You seem sad," he observed.

"Well," she said, "All my friends have gone, and now I'm left here by myself. I'm a wee bit lonely, but I'll get over it soon." She went back to work.

"Would a lightsaber duel help you at all?" Vader questioned.

She glanced up eagerly. "Yeah, let's go!" she said, and darted off for the combat room.

They were in the middle of a duel when Vader's comlink buzzed. He picked it up, sighed, and turned off his lightsaber. A hologram of Emperor came up on his hand.

"Master," Vader acknowledged.

"Ah, Lord Vader," the Emperor purred, "I think it is time for your daughter to be sent out on her first mission for the Empire. I would like her to go Cato Neimoidia, where she will discuss a treaty with the leaders there. They have become intolerant with their alliance with the Empire, and need to be convinced of their loyalty. She leaves first thing tomorrow morning."

Vader wasn't so sure about this. "But master, do you think she is ready for this? She's only fourteen."

Elena glanced at the hologram to see what the Emperor would say.

"She is ready," the Emperor insisted stubbornly, "Is that clear, Lord Vader?"

Vader nodded. "Yes, master," he replied dejectedly, and shut off the hologram.

"So much for our lightsaber duel," Elena put in, deactivating her lightsabers.

Vader turned to her. "Elena, are you ready for this mission?" he questioned seriously, "The Neimoidians are slimy, conniving fools, but they are sneaky and clever at times. Watch your back wherever you go." He handed her a datapad. "You'll be needing to read up on your history of their culture," he informed her, "I hope you do well on your first assignment. And what happens if you get in trouble with the leaders of a planet?"

"Run them through with my lightsabers," Elena replied automatically.

He sighed, shaking his head. "No, you negotiate your way out, or, you call for backup. If necessary, use the Force to choke them. But that is not the best of ideas; the Emperor will not approve. Understood?"

"Got it," Elena nodded, taking the datapad. "Thanks, Dad. I hope I don't mess this thing up."

"I hope so as well."

She turned around and walked to her bedroom, looking over the datapad. She then packed some clothes, emergency rations, kept her lightsabers with her, and put a blaster pistol in her suitcase as well. When she was finished, she went to sleep. She talked with Luke about her mission, and he wished her luck, hoping everything would be okay.

"You'll do fine," he assured her.

"I sure hope so," she muttered.

Luke put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Aw, come on sis, try to lighten up a bit. If you need any tips on negotiating, then just come talk to me. I'm an expert on negotiating." He flashed her a smile, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh brother," she said. "The only reason Uncle Owen let you go to Anchorhead was because he wanted to get rid of you, probably because you were being annoying!"

He pouted. "You're never going to let me forget about that, will you?" he groaned.

She shook her head. "Nope. Never."

Luke smiled. "Well, it's probably time for you to go soon. I'll see ya later, kay sis?"

"Bye Luke!" Elena called, waving as Luke walked into the house, disappearing after he had passed through the billowing silk curtains. Elena sighed wistfully, took one last look at the scenery, and woke up.

**I love that chapter. Anyways, let's get back to the Sith! Raven's up next! **

**Raven: Let's see here...( Bantha comes in, does its business, does it again, and leaves)**

**Tela: There is no 'eew' loud enough.**

**Han: Somebody get that picked up!**

**Preferably Palpatine! **

**Luke: Yeah! **

**( Acklay comes in, does its business, does it again, and leaves)**

**Angel: Get that picked up, too! (Turns to Qui-Gon, who looks amused) It's nice to meet you too, Master Qui-Gon.Too bad I can't call you 'Grandfather Qui-Gon', eh? I miss father, too. (Smiles at him and Sabe) Well, that's great, Aunt Sabe! (Eyes go wide on seeing Han and Luke) LUKE! My little brother is still alive and kicking! Hey bro, what's up? Any word from Ben, or should I say Uncle Ben?**

**Luke: Yeah, I got a hologram from him yesterday, he's doing fine! Great to see ya, sis! **

**Celt: (Looking at Maul) Hop to it, Maul!**

**(Nexu comes in, does its business, does it again, and leaves)**

**Zim: Nasty.**

**Yavie: Agreed.  
**

**phylitr: Get that cleaned up, too! **

**Adame: Get moving, Dooku! **

**(Raven and Tela laugh)**

**What is it?**

**Raven: We were thinking about Maul's diary... (Maul glares at them) **

**Maul: You READ my diary?Why I oughtta...**

**Tela: Han, pass me that blaster, please? (Han gives blaster to Tela) Thanks. (Takes aim) I'd start running, Maul.**

**Maul: You're actually going to kill me?**

**Raven: You obviously don't know how good Tela is with a blaster, do you? She can cause a lot of pain but not kill. **

**Chiara: The same goes for the rest of us. (All reviewers aim)**

**(Maul takes off)**

**Well I think that scared him. Hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to review! Thank you! **


	27. Elena Journeys to Cato Neimoidia

It's because of your WONDEFUL FANTASTIC reviews that I am still writing this story! Other than I have a passion for Star Wars...

I was thinking of doing a Han/Leia story, but since I already have, including this one, three fics unfinished, I don't think I should until I'm done. Must focus...

korrd: erm, difficult questions, I don't know if Luke will be joining or not, possibly. Yes, this WILL be a Luke/Mara, and Elena will end up with someone, just someone that you won't expect. And not until she's about sixteen or seventeen. Thanks for your review!

Jinn Twins: Nope, Elena still has the crystals green for Qui-Gon. The specifics of the mission should be in this chapter. Glad you can't wait for the turning point, neither can I! Now, all I need is a name for the sequel...

phylitr: Yes, she will have an issue about that, keep reading and find out!

ILUVZIM: Excuse me while I burst into gut-wrenching laughter. (Bursts into gut-wrenching laughter) Palpopottimous! HA HA HA! TOO funny, mate! I love your reviews! Thank you! there will most definitely be a sequel!

Chiara Sholuk: Thankz! Hope you like this chapter.

Jessica-Angel-Skywalker: Erm, he's already beginning to, the seeds of doubt are sown, but the major change will come in the sequel, when Elena uses her powers in a way that will change his life forever. Whoa! That sounded like a MAJOR sequel trailer to me! Thankz for the review!

RavenRulzRF: Great ideas, as always! Thank you so much!

Typewritter 15: Well, the only reasons she would consider becoming a Sith would be: Her dad is one, and she loves him, it's easier to turn to, especially since she's got more power than a normal Force sensitive... and... well, there really are no others, and that's why she's not too keen on becoming one. Thank you for the review, hope you like this chapter!

who likes candy: Sorry to have kept you waiting on the edge of your seat, I've had the flu extremely bad for the past three days. Nerds are awesome, I have to say. Hope you like this chapter!

okanabe: Well, I'm glad you like Fantastic Four, X-Men, and all of those other cool superheroes. They're awesome! I think you already know my answer about... 'you know what'. I DON'T READ IT, WATCH IT, OR LIKE IT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! SO THERE! HA! It feels good to say that... thanks for your reviews!

completely-obessesed: I like your story lots, too! Thank you for your review, and enjoy this chapter!

**AND NOW... ANOTHER JAW-DROPPING... THRILLING... AWE-INSPIRING EPISODE OF... REVIEWERS TORTURING SITH LORDS! (Slaps the person who was about to ring the Random Gong) HA! gotcha! Anyways, peeps, this little scene won't be as long as before, I want to focus more on our heroine... **

**Sith: YAY! **

**But don't worry, that just means you creeps will get double the amount of torture. **

**Reviewers: YAY! (Sith shriek)**

**Yavie Jinn: (Continues attack on Sith doubly hard with sporks) **

**Zim: Palps, you're now a lab rat testing the most dangerous new rides for the theme parks! The first one is... Jedi Training 101: Ride of the Jedi Starfighter! An extremely powerful and FORCE thrilling roller coaster! (Maul promptly faints, while Palps looses his cookies in utter fear) **

**Chiara: Yee haa! In the next attraction for our little theme park theme here, you guys will have to duel each other in the Jedi Combat training room. **

**Palps: Is it just me or does this sound like some kind of Jedi theme park, here?**

**Luke: You got that right, ya creep! **

**Angel: (Laughs) Cool, at least you're safe. Now we got 2/3 more family to find. (smiles at Luke and hugs him)**

**Well, we'll finish this little scheme later, right now, let's get back to the MAIN story, shall we? The part you've all been waiting for.

* * *

**Chapter 27 (With sequel coming up shortly! WOO HOO!)

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Elena quickly put on her clothes, snatched her suitcase, and walked down the hallways, which were very quiet. It was still extremely early in the morning. Elena entered the hangar bay, where she grinned as she walked towards her Nubian fighter. Putting her suitcase in a storage compartment in one of the hatches, she climbed up into the cockpit.

"Elena, wait," her father called suddenly, striding towards her quickly.

Elena smiled, stepped down, and hugged her dad. "I'll see you soon," she told him.

"Be careful, Elena," Vader replied. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

She snorted. "Well, something's gotta happen to me," she snickered. "Or else nothing will ever happen!"

He sighed. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, and thanks," she replied gratefully. "Wish me luck."

"Judging from my experience, there's no such thing as luck," Vader answered, putting his hands on his belt.

"Well judging from _my_ experience, there is," Elena retorted, climbing back into the cockpit with a cute grin on her face.

Vader stared at her. "Be safe."

"Thanks, I'll try," Elena replied, and closed the cockpit hatch. She then saluted him, nodded, and zoomed out of the hangar bay, speeding to the max. She had inherited the need for speed from none other than her father.

Vader sighed, watching her leave, and walked back into the palace, feeling for the first time in a couple months since Elena's arrival, rather lonesome. _Ah, the trials of being a parent,_ he thought mildly.

As soon as Elena had left the planet of Coruscant, a feeling of dread came over her. What if she didn't know what to say? Would she have to kill somebody? Would she do well? "Argh, right now I need some pointers from Leia," she grumbled. "I'm no Senator."

Don't worry, Geenine beeped, You'll do fine, I'm sure.

"May the Force be with me," Elena declared, rolling her eyes. "Cause I'm sure gonna need it. But hey, this ride sure is sweet, isn't it?" She began doing some spins and turns, and suddenly went into a nosedive. "WOO HOO!" she shrieked happily.

STOP STOP STOP STOP! Geenine beeped frantically, squealing in fear.

"What? Why?" Elena laughed, pulling back up into a normal stance. "That was fun!"

It's dangerous, that's what it was! Geenine promptly retorted. You're worse than your father was! Poor Artoo!

Elena was curious. "You mean Artoo Detoo?" she asked. "Isn't he living with Threepio and Leia on Alderaan?"

Geenine beeped in assent.

"Hm, wish I could meet them," she said, "But Threepio wouldn't remember my dad, he had his memory wiped."

Too bad, Geenine replied.

For the next few hours, things went smoothly and quietly, with no other ships in sight.

Elena sighed tiredly. "This is boring," she said, "I wish something could happen."

As if on cue, a ship suddenly zoomed up and began to open fire on her.

"IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD, WHAT IN THE HECK!" Elena yelled, startled. "Geenine, quick, get me back on manual pilot, I want to have control!"

When the droid complied, Elena went into evasive maneuvers. "Hold on to your lightsabers, cause it's about to get rough," she said through clenched teeth.

Oh no... moaned Geenine.

"Let's try this," Elena said to herself, zooming into a spin. "Hang on, I'll try to shake 'em." She began to spin, and pulled up behind the ship. "Time to fire!" she said, and returned the shooting on the other ship. What she didn't realize was that she accidentally pressed the hailing link, so whatever she was saying, the people on the other ship could hear it.

"Imperial vessel, cease your fire or we shall terminate you," a voice came from the intercom.

"Oh will you just shut up!" Elena shouted, still firing.

"Repeat, we will terminate you if you do not cease fire!" the other ship repeated sternly.

"Do you think I'm gonna listen to a buncha idiots like you?" Elena shouted back, "Cause you're dead wrong!" She continued to fire on them.

The other ship, which was larger than hers, turned around and began to return the fire.

"Here's where the fun begins," Elena grinned. Her eyes went a cloudy white as a sudden space storm came upon the other ship. Before the people on the opposing ship could blink an eye, Elena was hidden by the storm and immediately went into hyperspace, leaving them astonished, pondering what had happened.

You should have gone into hyperspace before, Geenine scolded.

"Well, hey, I was trying to delay the arrival to Cato Neimoidia as much as possible," Elena defended herself.

And almost got yourself killed because of it! The droid retorted.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I got it covered, dude, chill! Relax! I got us outta there, didn't I?"

Geenine made a rude noise.

"Sheesh, being Obi-Wan's former droid hasn't helped your attitude much," Elena muttered.

Picked it up from Artoo, Geenine explained.

Elena sighed. "This is going to be a looong trip," she stated glumly.

---

Approximately thirty minutes later, Elena realized that they were nearing their destination. "We're coming up Cato Neimoidia, Geenine," she told the droid, "Prepare to take us out of hyperspace."

When they came out of hyperspace, Elena gazed at the green, white, and blue planet. "Wow, it's prettier than I thought," she said softly.

She steered her ship towards the planet and entered the atmosphere. Following her charts, she zoomed her fighter right into a hangar bay belonging to the viceroy of the planet, a Neimoidian named Rouse Gunray, a distant cousin of Nute Gunray, who had been assassinated by her father before she was born.

_Let's hope he doesn't have a grudge against my dad, or I'm doomed,_ she thought to herself.

As her hatch opened, she leapt out and saw some dignitaries coming towards her.

"Ah, you must be young Lady Vader," a Neimoidian said, "Welcome to our planet, your Highness. We trust you will enjoy your stay here."

She bowed. "Thank you, but I'm not Lady Vader, I'm Lady Skywalker. And thank you for having me here."

The Neimoidian nodded. "Come, we will have someone take your things and show you to your room."

"That'd be great," Elena replied. "Geenine, you coming?"

The droid beeped and hopped down onto the ground, following her.

"I didn't expect her to be so young," one dignitary whispered.

"That will make it easier to terminate her," another added.

Elena noticed them whispering and spoke up, "Excuse me, I believe that our intentions were to negotiate a treaty, not talk about ways to kill me." She smiled smugly when she noticed the shocked looks on their faces.

"Uh, forgive us, Your Highness, but it was not you we were speaking of," one stuttered.

She nodded understandingly. "Of course not, I apologize," she replied coolly, "now if you'll forgive me, I am rather tired, so I would like to be shown to my room." With that, she left, following a servant to her quarters.

The dignitaries glanced nervously at each other. "We shall have to keep a close eye on her," one stated. "She is dangerous, she has her father's blood in her."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

**OK, that was that chapter, let's see how the Sith are doing back at the ol' Jedi amusement park! **

**Raven: After they're done here, they're takin' the Jedi younglings to Jettster Jawa's (a Star Wars Equivlent of Chuckee Cheese's)! **

**Sith: NOOOO! **

**Palps: I'm allergic to Jawa pizza! **

**Maul: I'm allergic to Jedi younglings! **

**Reviewers: WE. DON'T. CARE!**

**OK, people, we're done here! hope you liked this chapter! **


	28. Lesson 101: Never trust the Neimoidians!

Thank you SO SO SO much for all of your reviews! They are one of the reasons this story is going on!

**Important Author's Note: **Who would like a trailer for the sequel? I still haven't decided for the name.. a little help there would be great, too. Oh, and just another thing, I'm not sure if the Reviewers Torturing Sith Lords skits are going to be as long as before, I really want to focus more on the main story... but since so many of you guys love it, I can't get rid of it fully! So try not to make your demands TOO long, capiche? I'm still not sure if the skit will be in the sequel, but if I get too many positive reviews on it, then I have to please the people!

RavenRulzRF: Thanks for the ideas!

phylitr: She was using the Force to listen better. You'll see in this chapter! Thanks!

Jessica-Angel-Skywalker: Thank you for the review and idea!

Jinn Twins: I don't like the Neimoidians, either. WHO DOES? Rotten, slimy, dirty... no good... TERMITES!

ILUVZIM: he he he! Your reviews always make me crack up! Thanks so much for all the support, I'm so happy you continue to like my story! I look forward to getting your reviews!

Dark Lord Dashi: Why thank you! Yes, she will be embracing the Dark Side.. but not turning, mind you! I hate stories where good people turn...

Amylion: Thank you, since this is my first Vader fic, I haven't had much experience with his character. If you could give me some pointers on how to make his character more realistic, that'd be great!

Chiara Sholuk: They ain't be gonna killing anybody right now. Thanks for the review!

Adame shmi Skywalker Vader: No, I haven't seen the fanfilm, but it sounds interesting! Thanks for the review!

Mrs. Pippin Baggins: Oy! Hello there! Thanks for visiting this story, sure I can put you in!

Celtic Cross: Hey! You're back! Was beginning to wonder where you'd gotten to! Yes, the ship was thrown in there for fun, but it could become something, possibly. Thanks for the idea!

* * *

**WE ARE BACK, ONCE AGAIN, FOR REVIEWERS TORTURING SITH LORDS! (much applause is heard)**

**Okay, let's get right down to business. Raven, you're first!**

**Raven: You have to dress up in pink bunny outfits and give the Jedi younglings candy!**

**Sith: NO!**

**(noise from the other room is heard) WAH!**

**Tela: I think they need a diaper change and some food.**

**Sith: Aw...**

**Angel: (giggles) Like we care! Besides, Maul, I was one of those Jedi younglings until your Master destroyed the Temple and took Luke's and my father, turning him into VADER! Sorry guys.**

**Yavie: No problem! Let's tie the Sith up and throw Jawa pizza at them, since Palps is allergic to it! He he!**

**Han: Now we're talkin'!**

**Celt: Hey Sith! Miss me?**

**Sith: (Groan loudly)**

**Celt: Well too bad because I'M BAAACK! Mwa ha ha ha! **

**Adame: Make them stay in a room with Jar Jar for a day! no, week! no, month! no, year! no, decade! no, Century! no, Millennium! **

**Maul: We'll all be dead in a millennium!**

**Celt: SHUT UP! **

**Palps: (mutters under breath) Stupid little girl. When I retain control of the galaxy I'm gonna ring her sorry little..**

**Celt: I beg your pardon?**

**Palps: NOTHING! **

**Let's get back to Elena, shall we, and see how she is dealing with the Neimoidians.

* * *

**Chapter 28

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Oh, should I bring the X-Men into this, or should I leave them out! I haven't decided yet.

* * *

When Elena was brought to her room, she quickly closed the door behind her and checked for any hidden cameras. Finding two or three, she quickly got rid of them. Then she checked for any bugged wires, and finding at least four, she rid her room of those as well. "Blasted Neimoidians," she muttered. 

She found a holocom and decided to check in with her father. After making sure it wasn't bugged, of course. She cleared her throat and waited for a return signal. Jenson finally appeared on the screen, stoic and serious. "This is Lord Vader's – hey lil' sis, what's going on?" he said happily, a smile on his face.

"Hi Jen," she replied, grinning, "I just wanted to let my dad know that I arrived at my destination safely... but I'll have to keep watch, they might have something up their sleeves."

"I'll put you on with him," Jenson replied, "Stay safe, kiddo."

She nodded. "Thanks, I'll try."

The screen fizzled before changing to a scene of Vader. "Elena, you are well, I trust?" he boomed.

"Never better," Elena replied, "I'm meeting with the Viceroy tonight, so hopefully I'll straighten things out."

Vader nodded. "Very good," he replied, "Just be safe. I'm sending you some datapads which will help you negotiate. You should find them very useful, since you are not a politician."

Elena grinned. " 'Negotiating Treaties for Dummies'?" she snickered, "Great idea."

"I shall call back to check on you later," Vader replied, "May the Force be with you."

"You too," Elena said, watching as the screen turned to black.

---

Later that evening, she showered, changed into a fancy dress, and was shown to the main banquet hall of the Viceroy. There were many other people attending, and most of them were Neimoidians; because of that, Elena felt out of place. She finally saw the Viceroy and walked up to him boldly. "Excuse me, Viceroy," she said in a diplomatic voice, "I am Elena Skywalker, daughter of Lord Vader."

The Viceroy turned to her, his face a mask of deception. "Ah, your Highness, it is a pleasure to have you with us," he said smoothly, "I am Viceroy Gunray. I trust you had a safe journey?"

"For the most part," Elena replied. "I am here to discuss a new treaty with you, Viceroy, so that hopefully we can bring about a peaceful agreement." _Well, not doing that bad so far..._

"I see," the Viceroy answered, "Tomorrow we will talk things over. Tonight, enjoy yourself, for this is the annual Neimoidian holiday banquet. Feel free to sit anywhere you like."

She nodded and bowed shortly. "Thank you, Viceroy," she said, "I am honored to be staying here." _Not really._

For the next hour or so, Elena walked around, sometimes chatting with various Neimoidian nobles. Most of them were fairly polite, while others were hostile and extremely rude. When the dinner was served, Elena sat between two younger Neimoidian males, both of which were constantly speaking to her.

_Well this is just peachy,_ she thought to herself with displeasure. She tiredly picked at her food in exasperation. Growing quickly tired with the entire ordeal, and realizing that there was no need to stay there that evening, since negotiations didn't begin until the following day, she politely excused herself and left for her room.

"Hm, Geenine, the city looks so beautiful tonight, I think I'll go for a drive and explore," Elena spoke up, changing into some regular clothes.

Fine, just take your lightsabers with you, you never know what kind of people are out there, Geenine replied.

"You're starting to sound like Dad," Elena muttered. "When will you and he realize that I'm not a little kid anymore? I'll be fifteen in about seven or eight months."

Yeah, but still, Geenine warned.

"Fine, fine, whatever," Elena muttered, throwing on a light jacket, "I'll see ya later, kay?"

Bye! The droid cheerfully called.

Elena walked out of the room and out of the palace, humming lightly to herself. She rented a speeder and zoomed off into the city, which was widespread across the planet. But there was also much foliage and trees there, unlike Coruscant.

Parking the speeder into a spot, she jumped out and strolled along the sidewalks, enjoying her time to herself. It was a very peaceful and clear night out, and even though the sound of people, speeders, and starships was constant, it was very relaxing.

"I could get used to this," she said, smiling.

Her joy was short lived when a sudden group of people began to open blaster fire on her. She ducked and ran into an alley, drawing out her lightsabers. "This is just peachy," she hissed, and ignited the lightsabers, twirling them around in her hands.

She leapt out, surprising the gang, and darted forward, blocking the fire sent at her and deflecting it. Very quickly, she deflected the fire back at the people and sent them falling to the ground, either dead or seriously injured. By now many passer bys were watching the scene, startled and astonished.

Elena ran to the gang and knelt down, eyeing them suspiciously. One of them was still alive, breathing faintly. She ripped the black hood off of his face and glared at him. He was a Neimoidian, and his black eyes stared back up at her.

"Who ordered you to kill me?" she demanded.

He didn't answer.

"Answer me, or you'll regret it!" she shouted, growing angrier. The anger and hatred welled up inside of her, and she tried not to welcome it. The Dark Side was whispering thoughts to her, telling her to embrace it, and it would make her stronger. Firmly she quenched it and calmed herself. "I will not repeat myself again," she said more quietly. "Who told you to kill me?"

"It was... it was..." the Neimoidian gasped, "the Viceroy."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" she retorted dryly. "Does he have any back up plan to murder me, or was this it?"

The Neimoidian didn't reply. Elena narrowed her eyes. "Well?" The Neimoidian gasped before drawing in his last breath; then his head fell back against the walkway.

"Great," Elena grumbled, "he just _had_ to die before telling me." Muttering to herself, she ran off back to her speeder, ignoring the whispers of the other Neimoidians.

She neared her speeder and put her hand on the door handle to pull herself up into the speeder and – BOOM! Instantly the speeder blew up into a huge fireball, and she was abruptly thrown back onto the pavement, seriously injured. Pelts of fire and ash came raining down upon her, and her world fell into blackness.

* * *

**Poor Elena! A lot sure happens to her, doesn't it.**

**Celt: Now, since you guys seem to just LOVE my company, I'm going to give you a reward! (grins evilly)**

**Maul:(looks frightened) Help! **

**Celt: You have to walk across the entire length of Corry wearing nothing but a bikini! That means you, palps! The rest of you can wear a one piece suit.**

**Sith: OH NO!**

**Chiara: Oh YES! **

**Palps: But, I am PALPATINE! Lord of the Sith! Sith lords do NOT WEAR BIKINIS! **

**Celt: DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE! And just for that, they're gonna be polka dotted, and I will die your hair, what's left of it, ALL the colors of the rainbow! Now, does anyone else have something to say?**

**Phylitr: I do! Awesome idea!**

**Maul and Dooku: NO! We love you, Celt! We love bathing suits! **

**Celt: Guys, don't you just love watching the Sith make IDIOTS out of themselves? It's better than a television comedy!**

**Of course it is! **

**Raven and Angel: So totally! **

**Now comes the important part... to review! The story, of course! **


	29. Seeing his Face for the First Time

HEY THERE, PEOPLE! No, I haven't disappeared... sorry to disappoint you, all the people who hate my guts! Which I seriously hope is none of you wonderful reviewers! Here is the next chapter!

Oh, and by the way, if you didn't read the Important Author's Note in the last chapter, please, go back right now and do so, it's very important. I finally think I figured out what the title for the sequel is going to be. But I'm not telling you. HAH!

Dark Lord Dashi: She probably will, but I don't know right about now... she's kinda injured! Thanks for reviewing!

korrd: Too true! This episode of Torturing is not going to be that long or weird! Thank you!

ILUVZIM: Denada! Hope your pondering was good, but I'll give you the answer if you want to know. The firing squad was the original plan to kill her, but the bomb was backup. Capiche? YAY! I get the Most Amazing Story of the Year Award! I feel so honored! Awesome trophy, btw! Thanks! I love getting your reviews!

Jessica-Angel-Skywalker: Thanks! But if you're mad at Palps now, wait until the sequel! More drama, action... and... romance!

Jinn Twins: Elena was attacked because Gunray had a grudge on Vader for killing his relative, Nute. Thanks for reviewing!

Mrs. Pippin Baggins: Hey there! Don't worry, I've thought it over, and the X-Men are not going to be in here. Sticking with original plan. What that plan is? AIN'T TELLIN!

RavenRulzRF: Eh, don't worry, she'll pull through. Thanks!

Adonica: Who will rescue Elena? Han Solo will not be, but he will be in the sequel, I promise! He's like, one of the main characters! Updating now so you don't hyperventilate!

phylitr: Yeah, that's it. Sorta, it's kinda hard to explain. Here, read this chapter and you'll understand. Thanks!

Chiara Sholuk: Thank you!

anonymous: Yeah, another reviewer told me that's Vader's unVaderish. But hey, I have to cut him some slack. I don't want him to be as evil as he was in the movies, since he's kinda beginning to turn. Thanks!

Typewritter 15: Yeah, I know! Don't worry, good ol' Dad will come and save her! Thanks so much!

Remus Lupin's Angel: Why hi there! Don't worry, X-Men won't be in here. Nope! Thanks for reviewing!

Adame shmi Skywalker Vader: Happy Valentine's Day to you, too! Great ideas! No, I don't read Harry Potter. DON'T KILL ME! Sorry, I'm only a major Star Wars freak and a Lord of the Rings fan. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**OK, after replying to those FOURTEEN( WOO HOO!) reviews, I shall now start another episode of... REVIEWERS TORTURING SITH LORDS! **

**This part's gonna be a bit shorter, but we're gonna intro some new people! Like... Prince Xizor, Leia, and Prince Isolder! This is gonna mostly be about them, but don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you wonderful reviewers! Leia, take it from here!**

**Leia: Welcome! I'd like to thank everyone who made this story possible, such as all the faithful reviewers who have stuck with us through it all, my brother, MJ, Han, and of course, the author! **

**(Everyone except the Sith clap) **

**Angel: Hear, hear! (nods at what Han says) I agree. (Brandishes violet-aquamarine lightsaber at Palps) You will NEVER be Emperor, Palps! **

**Palps: ACK! What kind of lightsaber is THAT! **

**Yavie: AN AWESOME ONE! (Sets flock of butterflies at the Sith and princes) **

**Adonica: Hey, I'm new here! You Sith and princes, you have to watch EVERY chick flick and childeren's animated film that was ever made! (High fives everyone while Sith are in tears) **

**Tela: Go paint something! Make yourselves useful, for crying out loud.**

**Dooku:What'll we paint?**

**Xizor: I'm too powerful to paint! (sulks) Leia, darling, save me! **

**Isolder: No, save ME! I'm handsomer than he is! He's a reptile! **

**Leia: (looks at both of them, disgusted) You both are! Go paint while I chat with my friends, here!  
**

**Raven: The senate chambers. All of them. **

**Maul: I'm scared.**

**We will return, folks, but now, let's find out what happens to our friend, Elena!

* * *

**Chapter 29 (one of the last ones, people! Then on to the sequel!)

Disclaimer: See chapter one. I own Elena.

The next thing Elena knew, she was on the patio, the same one in her visions. She was startled, and turned around quickly, not expecting to be there. She glanced around, observing the lake country around her, and suddenly saw a tall figure standing by the water, cloaked in dark brown. She eyed the figure, but couldn't see who it was.

Elena slowly walked down the steps, knowing it wasn't Luke, for he was much shorter than the person there. She was very confused, and a bit worried.

The figure hadn't seen her yet, and was slowly making his or her way towards the house, saying nothing.

It was time to make her move. Elena boldly trotted down the rest of the stairs and sauntered up behind the figure, who still hadn't seen her. By now she could tell that the figure had shoulder-length wavy dark blonde hair and was wearing a Jedish robe.

Before she could say anything, the figure abruptly whisked around and ignited his lightsaber, bringing up quickly in front of him. He stopped dead when he saw who she was.

She stared at him, jaw dropped.

He stared back, deep blue eyes gazing at her, shocked.

Elena's eyes were wide open, not believing what she was seeing. She couldn't say anything, she was too astonished. Finally, after a minute, she managed to croak out, "_**DAD?**!" _

"Uh..." was all he could say. Certainly not how Vader usually responded. "How did you end up here?" He put his lightsaber back into his belt.

Elena was still in denial. "Never mind how I got here, how in the heck did _you _get here? I thought this vision was only available to me!" she carefully didn't mention Luke, and hoped dearly that her brother didn't show up.

"I have this vision sometimes, too," Vader, or Anakin, replied, clearly startled. He looked just as he had right before the duel on Mustafar. "But never before has there been any other person in it, and I've never seen you in here before!"

Elena looked around at the Naboo scenery, and glanced back at him. "Wow," she whistled, "You weren't kidding when you said that you're weren't that bad."

Anakin (let's call him that while he looks like for now, shall we?) cracked a grin, something very rare for a Sith lord. Elena drank it all in, for she had never seen her father smile before. She had never even seen his face the way it was. "Told you I wasn't," he replied.

She shrugged. "So... uh... how's it goin' back the ol' ranch?" she questioned. It was much easier to talk to him this way.

He snorted and answered, "I'm not at the palace, I'm on the _Executor_. Same old boring work, looking for Rebels, trying not to choke my officers... what about you, how are the negotiations going so far?"

Elena fell into step right next to him as they casually strolled the beach. "Well, not so good," she admitted, "I'm never going to be cut out for the politician stuff, just give a lightsaber and I'm good to go."

"I have always preferred aggressive negotiations myself," Anakin smirked.

Elena glanced up at him. "What are aggressive negotiations?" she questioned.

"Negotiations with a lightsaber," her father replied.

Elena laughed. "Yeah, now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about," she agreed. "But something went wrong," she continued, putting on a serious face. "The Viceroy sent a gang of assassins to kill me, and even though – wait, hold it, I got out all right!" she exclaimed, noting the face Anakin had on. "I managed to kill them all, without getting injured, but just when I thought it was safe... I... uh...er...um..." she reddened.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he questioned, "What happened, Elena?"

She looked down at her boots. "Well... you see... erm..."

"Elena Saché Skywalker, answer me this minute!" Anakin demanded sternly. "What happened to you after that?"

Elena sighed. "I went back to the speeder I rented, was about to climb into it, and it blew up."

Anakin looked at her, stunned and enraged. "_What_?"

"Yeah, I know," Elena went on hurriedly, "I didn't know what hit me. I was thrown a ways and then went black. Then I ended up here."

"You could be hurt or possibly taken hostage!" Anakin fumed, "I need for you to wake up and see where you are!"

Elena sighed. "I wish I could, but... wait... hang on, maybe I'm waking up... I have to go." She closed her eyes, wincing.

--

The next thing she knew, she heard voices faintly. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was in a medical room, and there were different droids and doctors in there. She groaned and hissed, "Where am I? What happened?"

A doctor quickly hurried to her side. "You're awake!" he said, sighing in relief, "finally! You're on the _Executor._"

"How long have I been out, doc?" she questioned, eyes hurting from the bright light.

He checked the screen. "For about three days, as a matter of fact," he replied, "Your father was very worried about you, he was afraid you weren't going to make it. You had an excessive amount of damage done to you, but you were lucky that one of your limbs wasn't blown off."

"Where is my father?" Elena asked eagerly.

"Outside, at the moment," the doctor answered, "he's been pacing furiously back and forth, practically livid. He's sent a detachment down to Cato Neimoidia, and is placing the Viceroy under arrest for trying to murder you."

Elena nodded. "Good," she replied stiffly, "They deserve whatever they get for trying to kill me." _Well, sort of. _

The doctor looked at her. "You healed rather quickly," he noted, curious. "Is that something you get from your father?"

Elena was quick to reply, "Uh, yeah, I do." _Not really..._

"Very well," the doctor said, "I think your father will want to see you now."

Elena hopped out of bed, feeling much better, and darted through the door to meet her father. The doctor sighed as he watched her leave. "Young people..."

* * *

**Well, that was interesting! Next chapter, which will be one of the last ones, we meet a new person! (looks at stuff going on. Han, Luke, and a few reviewers are discussing the best way to play sabbacc, while Tela, Raven, Leia, and Celt are telling the Sith and princes what to paint.) **

**Palpatine: Sith don't admit to being afraid! **

**Maul: But I am! (squeaks)**

**Celt: You will be. You will be. Mwa ha ha ha! (Maul and Isolder shriek, ducking for cover that..doesn't exist!)**

**Xizor: I am not afraid of anyone or anything! (suddenly sees Leia and Tela charging at him full force, lightsabers brandished) AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Runs for his life) **

**(Isolder heads over to where Adame, Han, Luke, I, and Zim are playing Sabbacc.) Isolder: And what may you INFERIOR people be doing over here? Playing some worthless gambling game? **

**Han: (Eyes him evilly) Actually, we were discussing how to make your life as miserable as humany possible. **

**Zim: Couldn't have said it better myself! **

**(Isolder pales and slowly creeps out of the room) **

**Hey, we're not finished with you, ya big wuss! (Isolder gulps, while we all laugh hysterically) **

**Adame: You're gonna dress up as Cupid and give random people Valentine's Day serenades. Excepting Leia, of course.**

**Isolder: BLAST IT ALL! (fumes while Han smirks confidantly) **

**Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter! More to come, especially with more reviews! **


	30. Meeting Mr Wrenga Jixton

Thank so much for continuing to read this story... you don't know how happy I am when I get your reviews! Oh, and by the way, if you guys want to read a funny and cute Han/Leia story, with Xizor and Isolder included, try my story called 'Two Princes and a Pirate', I think you'll highly enjoy it.

Jessica-Angel-Skywalker: Hey thanks! I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

RavenRulzRF: Yep, and thanks for reviewing my other story! I'm so glad you like it. Almost anything with Isoldor, Xizor, Han, and Leia will be an enjoyable read.

Dark Lord Dashi: Why thank you! Hmm... I don't know, I haven't thought about it. I think he might try teaching her later... good idea!

ILUVZIM: I seriously love getting your reviews. Hey, maybe Vader WILL show that Viceroy a lesson! YES! I get a statue on Coruscant! And I think I'll place it right next to the Temple of Fanfiction Writers and Reviewers. I think I'll make you a statue, too!

Adame shmi Skywalker Vader: Thanks for reviewing, as usual! Anakin, or Vader, is pretty mad right now, blowing steam as a matter of fact. Wait to see what happens next!

aznpuffyhair: thank you for the ideas, I'll keep those in mind. But in the next one, hopefully two sequels, things will slow down.. cause I got a lot of ground to cover. This is kinda a prequel to the sequel. Oh sheesh, I'm confusing myself.

Celtic Cross: (narrows eyes) So... it's YOU! Nah, just kidding! OK, I'll let everyone know who you REALLY ARE! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Dude, I'm weird. Hey, thanks for reviewing, as ususal! Sorry that you're sick!

Beautiful Isle Jedi Chick: Hello again! Thanks for reviewing my story! I'm so flattered that you like my story this much, I appreciate it. Thank you!

rebbeca: hey, don't worry, there's a sequel coming out! It is by no means over!

**ALL RIGHTIE! Dudes, I'm not sure how long these fun little things are going to be in the sequel, cause we've got a lot of ground to cover with Elena! But let's move on with... REVIEWERS TORURING SITH LORDS! (looks at everyone still doing different things, and goes over to where Angel is discussing her lightsaber with Maul and some other dudes)**

**Angel: I made this the way I want it. (Shows off her lightsaber then turns it off and looks at Leia and smiles) Hey sis!**

**Leia: Great to see you! **

**Angel: That leaves two family members left. Do you know that you have a twin? (points at Luke, who grins and waves) Yeah, I agree with you, Zim. (looks at Isolder, who is whining to Leia) SHUT UP, Isolder! (Isolder shrieks)**

**Adame:... And that is how you play 'go fish'! Capiche? **

**Han: Yeah, I think I get the jist of the whole thing! Waddaya say, kid? **

**Luke: Sounds cool to me! Let's play! And for once it doesn't involve gambling... (glares at Han who opens his mouth) Don't even think about it! **

**Palps: Become my apprentice, young Skwalker, learn to use the Dark Side... (coughs) of the... (hacks) Force! (sneezes while Luke, Han, Adame, and Celt burst into laughter)**

**Celt: (wipes a tear from eye) Good times, dude! **

**(In another corner of the Coolest Reviewers Around Temple) Zim: So I thought that we could put the statue of you here, and put your name here! Jedi X-Man Serena Kenobi. How does that sound?**

**Sounds fantastic! I think all the reviewers should get one. **

**Raven: (glares at Xizor, who yelps and runs) That's right, I'd keep running, Xizor! It's a very bad thing when two Jedi come after you...Especially when one of the Jedi has TWO lightsabers!**

**(On cue, Tela draws out another lightsaber, and Leia picks another one off the floor) **

**Raven: Now you're REALLY in trouble...**

**Well, let's see what happens to Elena before we continue our Xizor ordeal. Capiche?

* * *

**Chapter 30. Already? Disclaimer: I own Star Wars, and I am a Wookie. My best friend is Mon Mothma. (Bursts into hysterical laughter at that statement)

Vader was pacing back and forth anxiously, hoping that Elena was going to be all right. _Hoo-pah.. hoo-pah..._ his respirator hissed. "What if she's not going to be fine? Have I failed her as a father? Why didn't I see this coming?" he fumed angrily.

Piett, who had been watching him for some time, tried to reassure him. "Milord, try not to worry, I'm sure she will be fine, she always manages to pull out in the end," he said comfortingly. He felt rather awkward, since he hadn't exactly been in this position before.

Vader only paced faster. "But I can't help but feeling that it is all my fault," he ranted, "I should not have let her go there by herself, she is much too young for such a large assignment."

"Dude, chill, I'm fine," Elena chuckled, walking into the hall.

Vader whisked around. "Elena! For the last time, I told you to be careful! You have been living with me for only a short amount of time and yet look how much trouble you get into!"

"It's not my fault," Elena retorted, "It's those blasted Neimoidians. How was I supposed to know that they'd plant a bomb into my speeder? I'm not all powerful, Dad!"

Vader stared at her, the words echoing in his brain. "_You're not all powerful, Ani..." "Well I should be..." _He sighed. "I suppose not," he admitted, "You're only a fourteen year old girl. It was my fault, I should have sent somebody with you."

Before Elena could reply, the door burst open and in came a rather handsome looking man came in, only wearing a tan vest, boots, a utility belt, and pants. His skin was a dark tan, and he had long brown hair that was up in a ponytail. His eyes were a sparkling black, and his demeanor was smooth and collected. "Hey Uncle Dee, the reports you wanted are here," he said, handing a datapad to Vader.

Elena grinned brightly at him, liking him immediately. He noticed her and stared. "And just who might you be?" he questioned, curious.

Vader looked from him to Elena, wondering how his daughter would respond. He already knew that she liked his agent.

"Hi, I'm Elena Skywalker," Elena said cheerfully, sticking out a hand.

"Wrenga Jixton, or Jix," the Corellian agent replied, shaking her hand. "I'm an Imperial agent working for Uncle Dee. Are you some Moff's daughter?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm 'Uncle Dee's' daughter," she smirked. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Jixton."

Jix gaped. "Whoa, you're meaning to tell me that you have a daughter?" he said, incredulous, to Vader.

"That's what she just said, Jixton," Vader replied, amused.

Jix nodded. "Yeah, it's just... so strange..." he broke off, staring at Elena in wonderment.

Elena laughed. "Well for crying out loud, I'm not gonna bite you or anything!" she exclaimed. "I'm nothing like my father."

"I beg to differ," Vader retorted dryly. "You are nearly exactly like me in every respect."

She shrugged. "So anyways, how come he lets you call him Uncle Dee?" she asked Jix.

"I don't know," Jix replied, "It's always been like that, I guess. Have you seen the entire ship before?" When she shook her head, he went on, "Well then, since I'm not due for another mission for a least another day, why don't I give you a tour? I'm sure your father won't mind, will he?" he glanced at Vader.

Vader waved them off. "Go on," he answered, "I have some work that needs done."

Jix and Elena went off into the hall, talking about missions and weapons. Vader shook his head and glanced at Piett, who had an amused expression on his face. Vader turned serious and said to him, "Now Captain, it is time we see to those prisoners we have on board."

Piett wiped the expression off of his face and cleared his throat. "Yes, milord," he replied, bowing shortly.

Vader turned and strode towards the detention cells.

When Elena and Jix came to the bridge, Elena whistled. "Wow, this is pre-tty spiffy," she said in awe.

Jix nodded. "Yes, it is," he replied. "Your father's got one real nice cruiser ship, if I do say so myself."

"And _do_ you say so?" Elena grinned, glancing up at him.

He looked down at her. "You're a funny kid," he answered, cracking a small smile. "I wouldn't have expected it from a Sith Lord's daughter."

"Hmph," she snorted. "That's what everyone says. Can't they just see me as someone other than 'Lord Vader's daughter'? Why can't I just be 'Elena Skywalker', without the Vader part in it?"

Jix shrugged. "Well, your father is the second most influential person in the galaxy, so it might look better if you showed your relation to him," he replied.

Elena said nothing, but pursed her lips together in concentration. She would have to talk that little situation over with her brother.

As Jix showed her the aspects of the bridge, Grand Moff Tarkin came walking up. "This bridge is not for children," he stated coldly.

Jix glared at him. "And you'd better watch your tone, Tarkin," he snapped, "This is not just an ordinary child. This is Elena Skywalker, daughter of Lord Vader himself. She is allowed to be on this ship, after all, it is _her father's._"

Elena stared at Tarkin, thinking how sharp, cold, and cruel he appeared. _But then of course... Dad's not the friendliest person to look at either,_ she admitted to herself.

"And," Jix continued, "She has just recovered from an attempt on her life, so cut her some slack."

Tarkin glared at them before walking away.

"Strange man," Elena commented.

Meanwhile, Vader had nearly finished 'interrogating' the prisoners. "No one tries to murder my daughter and escapes," he thundered, holding a Neimoidian in his death grip. The alien tried to say something, but couldn't; his head rolled to one side, eyes empty. Vader threw him against the wall and stormed out of the cell. He was still a Sith lord, and no one would forget it.

Vader was particularly angry that the Viceroy had managed to escape the planet before he could find him. But he did not doubt that he would find the Viceroy in a short amount of time, and then Gunray would get what he deserved.

---

Elena and Vader made it back to Coruscant, where she sighed in relief, happy to finally be home. "Ahh... home at last," she sighed as they exited the shuttle.

"You did well for your first time," Vader remarked as they strode through the hangar bay.

She grinned. "Thanks, but I wish I could have used some of my powers," she replied.

"You know why you cannot do that," Vader answered sternly, glancing down at her.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean I can't use them against you in a duel."

Vader didn't say anything for a minute. "Is that a challenge?" he questioned.

"Well... what if it were?" she replied, looking up at him.

Vader turned back. "Then I accept," he said, putting his hands on his belt. He felt a small smile coming on behind his mask.

"You're on!"

Well, that chapter was a little bit longer, I think. Hope you liked it!

* * *

**Now getting to our friends...**

**Xizor: AH! (runs into Isolder)**

**Isolder: YOU IDIOT! WHY I OUGHTA - AH! ( Isolder and Xizor run into Maul )**

**Maul: What are you - AH! ( Isolder, Xizor, and Maul run into Dooku )**

**Luke: (coming over with Han, Adame, and Celt) That looks like fun. **

**Tela: It is. **

**Leia: Utter truth.**

**Luke and Han: Count us in!**

**Dooku: You bumbling fools! I - AH! ( Isolder, Xizor, Maul, and Dooku run into Palps, who is still fighting an oncoming cold) **

**Palps: What ACHHOO! Are you COUGH! Running from? HACK! AH! (Sees lightsaber brandishing people running towards them at full speed)**

**Celt: That looks like fun. **

**Adame: Let's join them. **

**(All reviewers grab lighsabers and proceed to chase the villans around the Reviewer Temple)**

**Well, that was fun.. but it's not over yet! Please review, and thanks! **


	31. The Final Chapter! And Hobbie

I'm so TERRIBLY sorry for not updating sooner... I"ve been avoiding this last chapter for two reasons: one, I don't know if I should make the sequel just another chapter or make an entirely different story, two, I don't have that much of the next story written and would like to make the chapters longer, and three... I'm just sad that the first part is ending.

**IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE READ ALL OF THE FOLLOWING. ON SECOND THOUGHT, READ THE ABOVE, TOO: **Hey, if you guys would give me some feedback on what you would like the sequel to be called, that would be FANTASTIC! The first part will be called 'I Am Me:" and then something else, I haven't decided yet. Also, should I put the sequel onto this story and make it really long, or should I make a whole different story? Please give me feedback! Also, should I have Reviewers Torturing Sith lords in the sequel? I don't know, it's up to you reviewers!

phylitr: Hey, thanks so much for sticking with this story for so long, I really appreciate it. Great ideas for Torturing Sith lords. Elena will have more issues with Neimoidians later, I don't really know if she'll find out yet. THANKS!

Adame shmi Skywalker Vader: And you, too, thank you so much for reading and constantly reviewing my stories, it's what makes writing so much fun. You are not the only one who likes Jix, nearly every single reviewer of this chapter seems to love him. He'll be staying around for the sequels because he's so popular. I'm very pleased. Elena already knew that the Viceroy's cousin tried to kill her mom when she had the vision of the past. This Viceroy Gunray is the cousin of the one in the movies, he's not the same dude. Thank you!

Dark Lord Dashi: Thank you for reviewing again! Probably yes, but that will be in the sequel.

RavenRulzRF: He he he, yes, Jix is funny, I'm happy you like him, too! He's very well liked in this story... thanks for sticking with the story for so long!

ILUVZIM: I really don't know why Jix calls Vader Uncle Dee, it's just what he's called him in all the other stories I've read. So happy you like him, too! You got his character exactly right! I like muffins, too! Yum. Thank you for being such a wonderful reviewer! I'm going to start giving out 'The Best Reviewer' awards in the sequel.

Angel-Jessica-Skywalker: At first I didn't know who you were, but when I read your review I knew. Thank you for being such an awesome reviewer!

CS: Thank you! If you've reviewed before, I'm sorry if I don't recognize your penname. I get a lot of my normal reviewers who turn up as anonymous.

Beautiful Isle Jedi Chick: Thank you for reviewing again! I'm so glad you like Jixton... thanks to so many postive reviews on him, he'll be staying around for the sequels.

Celtic Cross: Thank you so much for reviewing! Yes, with the help of your positive feedback, Jix'll be staying around for quite some time. Probably throughout the rest of the story.

Remus Lupin's Angel: Ooh, I'll take the cookies! (snatches cookies) So happy you like Jix! Thanks for reviewing!

okanabe: YO! Jix is a character originally from 'Shadows of the Empire', the missing part between the battle on Bespin and Endor. It has lots of great characters, such as Jix, Prince Xizor, and others. If you want more info, go to Wookieepedia and search either 'shadows of the empire' or 'Jix'. Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer!

Amorcia: Why thank you!

Ms. Pippin Baggins: Thank you for reviewing again! Sure you can be put in! I'm glad you like Jix! So do I!

* * *

BEFORE WE GO ANY FURTHER: I would just like to take this moment to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. Your wonderful reviews have been a pleasure to read. It's what makes this story so fun to write. YOU ROCK! **(slaps Palpatine who has muttered: Stupid reviewers. Wish they never existed.) **

**AND NOW... THE FINAL EPISODE FOR THIS STORY, BUT HOPEFULLY NOT THE LAST... REVIEWERS TORTURING SITH LORDS! (confetti and balloons proceed to drop from the sky randomly) **

**All right, where do we start? (glances at the daily chart in the Reviewer Temple) Ah, phylitr, you're up first! Rise and shine, reviewers! Busy day! **

**phylitr: Let's put itching powder in all of the Sith lord's, plus the prince's, robes! And then change their lightsaber color to pink...**

**Adame: I'm giving Xizor some lactives! he he he! **

**Raven: Oh dear, it looks like our Sith and prince friends have fallen asleep... Tela?**

**Tela: Ok, when I snap my fingers, you're going to waddle around like a duck. (snaps fingers)**

**Maul: QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! **

**Palps: (Still has the cold) What.. ACHOO! Has gotten... COUGH! into you? **

**Angel: (who is still chasing Dooku around) Ha ha ha! You die Siths! (giggles wondering if Vader will see what's happening) **

**Xizor: BAWK! **

**Dooku: (halts for a second to stare at him) Uh...**

**Isolder: Let's do the crazy frog! (proceeds to leap around the room) **

**Leia, Luke, and Han: TOO FUNNY! (they nearly pass out from laughing so hard) **

**Celt: WOO HOO! I just love torturing Sith Lords! **

**Everyone: YEAH! **

**Sith and princes: NO! **

**Everyone: SHUT THE HECK UP! **

**Zim: I oughtta slug you! (brings out lightsaber and Sith tremble in fear) **

**Celt: Hey, sith, you wanna play a game?**

**Sith: Not with you! **

**OH dear... I'm afraid Celt will have something terribly awesome in store for the Sith... and the other reviewers will, too! But let's get back to Elena, shall we? This is the last time we'll see her at the young age of fourteen!

* * *

**THE. FINAL. CHAPTER. OF. THIS. STORY. ENJOY.

Disclaimer: Moi? Own this brilliance? Of _course_ I own Elena! I just don't own the rest... which is insignificant to this story.. he he he!

That night, as Elena fell asleep, she found herself on Naboo again, and she ran outside, frantically searching for either Luke or her father.

"Elena!" Luke called, running towards her.

"Luke, wait!" Elena warned, "Have you met father here yet? I found him here about a couple weeks ago, and he said that he has been here before, that this is one of his regular visions!"

Luke shook his head. "I've never seen him here before, ever," he assured her.

"But then, how come he's seen me, but not you? How come when he's here, you're not, and when you're here, he is?" Elena asked, confused.

"Maybe it's the Force," Luke suggested.

Elena frowned. "Maybe... I don't know. How's it going with you and the family?"

Luke sighed shortly. "Boring," he retorted, sitting down. "I'll never get off that dustball of a planet, Uncle Owen wants to keep me at the homestead until I'm nineteen, but I want to go to the academy before that! I want to go to Coruscant... see new places, do new things... and I want to actually meet you in person." He stared pleadingly at her.

Elena nodded understandingly. "I know what you mean," she replied softly, "but I don't know when that's going to happen. I just got back from my first mission... and I nearly got blown to pieces."

Luke stared at her, shocked.

"You know, Luke," Elena went on, "You say you want get off Tatooine and see the galaxy... what it's like out here... but to tell you the truth, it's not what you think it is at all. It's a horrible, terrible, and cruel place. Coruscant is probably the worst. There's evil, lies, and deceit everywhere. You don't know who to trust, or who your real friends are. You're lucky you live out there." She looked at him.

Luke had a sad expression on his face. "I love you, sis," he said, and gave her a hug. "Someday, I'll come and find you. I promise."

Elena giggled. "But not if I find you first," she replied.

Luke stared at her. "Do you mean..."

"Watch for me," she continued, smiling at him.

He grinned. "Will do."

The next morning, Elena woke up, feeling better than she had in a long time. She strode downstairs, being sure to slide down the banister. Finding her father in a data room, she said brightly, "You know, you may be a Sith lord and second to the ruler of the galaxy."

Vader turned to look at her, confused.

"You may torture and kill people, have millions of stormtroopers and officers at your disposal... but that doesn't matter to me. Because you're my father. And I love you," she stated, staring him right in the lenses of his helmet.

For once in his life, Lord Darth Vader was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to respond. But something sparked in him, something that he hadn't felt in years. For a fleeting moment, he felt like his old self again. He felt like Anakin Skywalker. And behind his mask, a small smile crept across his scarred face.

- - -

Elena walked happily off to school and entered her classroom, whistling.

"What are you so happy about?" Mara asked, smiling at her.

"Ah well, the sun is shining, the sky is blue, and I just got blown up," Elena replied nonchalantly.

Mara gaped at her. "Wha... are you kidding me, Elena?" She demanded, eyes flashing as she faced her friend.

Elena shook her head. "Nope, about a week ago I was blown up by the stupid Neimoidians. I kinda failed the mission, but Dad was just relieved that I was alive. It wasn't fun, let me tell you that right now."

Mara snorted. "I can imagine not," she replied. "I'm sorry you were hurt... you're all right now, though... right?"

"Yep, never better," Elena answered cheerfully, opening her textbook.

At that moment, Bece and Keira walked in, talking animatedly. "Hey, Elena, did you hear?" Bece said, quickly sitting down next to Elena, "There's this new boy in school, his name's Derek. Have you seen him yet? I hear he's supposed to be really nice."

Elena frowned thoughtfully. "I don't recall..." she began, but was interrupted by a ruckus in the hall. The door opened, and in strode in a friendly looking young man, who looked at the girls and came over.

"Hi there, I"m Derek Clivan," he said brightly.

"Elena Skywalker, welcome to the school," Elena answered, shaking his hand. "This are my friends Mara, Beyonce, and Keira. It's nice to meet you. Where are you from, Derek?"

Derek laughed for a second, leaving the girls a bit confused. "Oh, nobody calls me Derek," he chuckled, "I go by the name Hobbie. That's what the kids at my old school and everyone else used to call me."

Keira smirked. "Sure then, Hobbie," she spoke up, "So what do you like to do for fun?"

"Watch podracing," Hobbie answered. "But I doubt you guys would like that."

"On the contrary, it's one of our favorite things to do," Beyonce added, "Also we like to race speed bikes in Elena's indoor racing course, play different video games, and do other stuff that most girls don't like to do."

Hobbie was very surprised. "You have a racing course?" he asked, turning to Elena.

She nodded. "Yeah, my dad's.. kind of rich, I guess you could say." She glared at Mara, who snorted.

Hobbie narrowed his eyes. "Did I miss something?"

Mara snorted again. "Yeah, you did. Elena's father is Darth Vader. Hope you're not too intimidated now to talk to us."

"Whoa!" Hobbie shouted, "Your father's Darth Vader?"

The girls simultaneously nodded.

"What's he like?" Hobbie asked. "Is he really as tall as he is on the holo news? Does he really choke people with his mind? Is he nice to you?"

The girls looked at each other. "Here we go again!"

* * *

Oh, right now I'm going to be very mean and give you a teaser trailer for the sequel. 

- - -

"NO!" Elena shrieked, "I WON'T LET YOU DIE! YOU WILL NOT DIE!" Sobbing, she hugged her dead friend tightly. "You can't..." she cried, "You just can't die..."

- - -

So sorry that this chapter was short... but I'm not sorry for keeping you on the edge of your seats for the sequel! Mwa ha ha ha...

* * *

**Back to the Sith... **

**Celt: (puts hand to heart) Oh you wound me! (starts to tear up) YOU HURT MY FEELINGS! **

**Maul: YAY! We made the evil lady cry! **

**Celt: You IDOT! I was being sarcastic! Really, you would think that being a Sith, you would have at least SOME minor intelligence... now let's play a game.**

**Han: Sabbac?**

**phylitr and Adame: Shhh! **

**Dooku: But I thought we said we didn't want to play... (sees Celt blowing steam from the ears) I'm shutting up while I still have a chance. **

**Celt: (all reviewers rub hands evilly to here the plan) Good thinking! Ok, I tie you to the posts on the Geonosian area here, and we see how long it takes for you to get eaten by the creatures of everyone's choosing. Angel, Raven, and Zim will then come into the arena and do whatever they want. **

**Sith and Princes: (turn shades of white and sickly green) **

**Celt: Have fun! (giggles) Take it from here, creatures! Guys, have fun with the winner! **

**Angel, Ravnen, and Zim: Don't worry, we will! **

**Han: Darn it, I still want to play sabbac. (pouts, and Leia slaps him on the head) **

**Adame and Tela: Hey, we'll play with you! (Han grins) **

**Celt: (Walks into another room where Luke is sparring with phylitr) Hey Luke! (Luke bows to phylitr, who grins and leaves the room quietly, smirking) **

**Luke: Hey Celt, what's up? **

**The sky, man, the sky! (Luke gives me a sideways glance) Shutting up now. **

**Celt: (blushes suddenly) Uh... Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogooutwithme?... **

**Luke: What? **

**Celt: Would. You. Like. To. Go. Out. With. Yours truly. **

**Luke: Uh... (glances around quickly) ABSOLUTELY! (Celt shrieks and does a little victory dance) **

**Everyone else: HALLELUJAH! **

**Leia: that is, sniff, so sweet! **

**Isolder: As are you, my darling...**

**Everyone: SHUT! UP! **

**I think that ended on a rather happy note, don't you? Well, these last reviews count, people! Thank you, and please review! **


	32. 2nd NOTE TO ALL REVIEWERS! READ!

**To All My Dear Readers and Reviewers:**

**I am dreadfully sorry for not having updated my stories earlier, I know that you are anxious to begin the sequel to this story, and also want me to update my other stories. Unfortunately, my computer had to be reworked, and so I cannot at this time reach my files that contain my stories. As soon as I get them back, I shall update.**

**Thank you so much for waiting!**

**-Jedi X-Man Serena Kenobi-**


End file.
